The Originals Season 5
by ella.lamb
Summary: Hope Mikaelson misses her family, a lot. She doesn't have many friends, they outcast her in school. Until she meets two people... Also all she wants to do is give her dad a giant hug to comfort him. He's suffering without anyone, he misses his daughter, siblings and... her. She was on his mind a lot recently. Caroline Forbes. But did he know that she was secretly missing him too?
1. Chapter 1: My name is Hope Mikaelson

**The Originals Season 5**

 **Featuring;**

 **Klaus Mikaelson**

 **Elijah Mikaelson**

 **Kol Mikaelson**

 **Hayley Marshall**

 **Freya Mikaelson  
Rebekah Mikaelson  
Marcel Gerard  
Davina Claire**

 **Hope Mikaelson  
Ash Jordan  
May Jordan **

**Zane —**

 **Alaric Saltzman**

 **Caroline Forbes**

 **Elena Gilbert**

 **Damon Salvatore**

 **(Story follows Hope and her new life a lot)**

 **some notes: This doesn't directly follow the originals season 4 finale. Elijah didn't get rid of his memories, he kept them. Klaus didn't stop talking to Hope. Its still 7 years later. Klaroline later on, along with more mystic falls gang (elena, Damon, Bonnie…) Klaus misses Caroline and Caroline misses Klaus. There was never Klamille or Steroline, Stefan was their best friends and Cami was Klaus's good friend the therapist. I made this idea up a while ago, before the real season 5 came out, but the story I had written was a mess so here is the cleaned up, more recent version.**

 **Thanks!**

The Mikaelson's have faced many problems throughout their years, they have fought through wars and overcame their biggest obstacles. Klaus Mikaelson never cared for anything, he thought love was a weakness and he knew they were not weak. Until one night in mystic falls changed that.

His baby girl was brought into the world, and with that she became his world. He would do anything to protect her. At first though, he wasn't as willing. He told them to kill the baby and her mother, Hayley Marshall. Elijah wouldn't take any of that though, he knew that this baby was their new hope, he knew that this baby would bring their broken family together. And so she did.

They fought for each other through thick and thin, they fought to protect their baby niece and daughter. They were the Mikaelson's and nothing could defeat them.

But what happens when a ancient spirt threatens to take over the life of their newest member? This spirit wants to plant herself into the greatest witch this world may ever see, Hope Mikaelson.

The only way this could be stopped is for the four immortal Mikaelson siblings to take a quarter each of the Hallow's power. They have to stay separate for eternity and never see each other again. Klaus cant see his daughter and Kol, Elijah and Rebekah cannot see their only niece.

She is and always will be, their only Hope.

Mystic Falls

 _7 years later_

 _Hope POV_

My name is Hope Mikaelson. I am fifteen years old and I feel like I've gone through many life times already. My family has been separated for almost seven years now, they haven't seen me or each other since Vincent preformed the spell. I've managed to keep in touch with them though, I talk to Aunt Rebekah every few days and she tells me about her and Marcel's journeys through New York, she tells me that she thinks he's going to pop the question soon. I talk to Uncle Kol as well, he tells me how much he misses having his favorite niece around and how he's living out in California with his new wife, Davina. I talk to Uncle Elijah too, he's out in France trying to cope with the loss of his siblings and me, but us checking in is helping him out a lot. I do talk to my dad too, the most out of all of them. I call him three times a day, when I get up in the morning, when I get home from school and before its time to settle down at night. Words can't describe how much I miss him. I miss him so much I want to go to wherever he is hiding out and just hug him, not caring about the magic inside of us. He's alone though and it bothers me. It bothers me that he has no one to talk to besides me and his siblings that call him regularly.

I stay up most nights, thinking about what could've been, imagining the moment my family meets again or if they never parted. I draw and paint into the depths of the night and I cant wait to show my dad when I'm able to be in the same room as him. But for now, I'm working on bringing them back together. Freya says I shouldn't but I don't listen. I am a powerful witch, I can do much more than people give me credit for.

I go to the Salvatore Boarding School in Mystic Falls, VA. I don't stay there overnight like some people from out of town do, I have someone like my mother run me to school with vamp speed, it doesn't take long. I just don't like staying up in the rooms, its lonely and I feel better around my mom in New Orleans at the compound. I love my home, New Orleans, I used to not like it because of the loud music keeping me up at night but now its just natural. I'm not popular or anything in my school, I'm sort of a nobody. I don't have any friends, well some people I talk to but aren't close to. I go by the name Hope Marshall to keep my identity secret so I am safe and not sauntered by people asking about my family. I hear the whispers as I walk down the halls, I hear people talking about the mighty Mikaelson family and the rumors they've all heard over the years, some of which aren't even the truth. They talk about me, well they don't know that they are but they talk about Klaus Mikaelson's daughter. They all want to meet her, but they also fear her. In this school I am kind of an outcast, people don't know who I am, or they don't know what my blood line is so they think I am weak and not worth it. I am just that kid who is trying to stay optimistic in my world that is falling apart.

I want to make friends, I want someone to talk to when I don't have anyone to turn to. And I know I will never, ever get a boyfriend. My dad will one, murder the poor kid, and two, the guys in this school aren't great looking so… plus they would all think I am that girl who no one talks to. I hate being quiet Hope Marshall when I really just want everyone to know who I really am, that I am stronger than anyone knows. I don't honestly care about being popular I just hate being unknown when I know I am more powerful. I'm not like… crazy if thats what you're thinking… like if I do become popular I will blow the school away, literally. No thats not the case. I am a nice girl, I act like a typical teenager, though I am not, I am a tribrid in the world of vampires, witches and were wolves, not to mention my father is the original hybrid and my mother is the crescent wolf alpha.

But who knows… maybe one day I will find a friend that cares for me and will know who I really am, and I will find a boy who is just right for me and treats me nicely and not like an outcast…

I walked through the halls of the Salvatore Boarding School with a bag slung over my shoulder and my phone in my hand. My first class this semester is with Alaric Saltzman. I was always close to him because my family was. He cared a lot for me and I cared for him, he looks out for me and makes sure no one finds out who I am.

As I walked through the halls she noticed two new faces. A girl with long, wavy brown hair and a boy about the same height with dirty blonde hair that wasn't too short but not too long. They noticed me walking in their direction and looked up at me. The boy watched my every move and the girl hit him in the arm. I figured that he was her boyfriend and she was hitting him for looking at other girls. I don't want to admit it but I like the feeling that someone noticed me.

I brushed passed them with a small smile and entered Alaric's class room.

"Morning Ric!" I announced as I walked into the room. There were a few people in the class at the moment and more people filtering in.

"Hope, I told you not to call me that when we're in school…" Ric turned around from the whiteboard and leaned against his cherrywood desk. I walked over to the desk I usually sit at and dropped my bag.

"Fine," I turned on my heels to face him. "Sorry Mr. Saltzman." I grinned as I sat down, crossing my legs. I noticed the two people sitting on either side of me, the two people I saw in the hall earlier.

Alaric just laughed as the bell rang, signaling that everyone should be in their classes. The school itself was small, there wasn't that many kids or classes but there were a few. There was Alaric who taught the history of magic and history in general, there was Elena Gilbert-Salvatore who taught part time and Damon Salvatore who worked the other half. Elena is an MD in this town, who knew that a vampire could become a MD? Damon, he helps out at her building and over here at the school. There were a few other teachers that teach classes but my favorite was always Ric.

"Morning class, welcome to your first day of the year and I see some faces I don't recognize so welcome to the Salvatore Boarding school for the young and gifted." He started. "I am your teacher, Mr. Saltzman…-"

"I thought you were Ric." A girl snickered from the back. Avery was her name, I hate her with a burning passion. She was the 'mean girl' of the school and would always make fun of me for being a ' _nobody'_.

"Well, Alaric is my first name… thanks Hope for announcing it." He looked at me and I threw a little wave and slumped down a bit. I don't care if attention is drawn to me, I like my personality and I hoped that other people would too. Sure I hate the fact that people think that I am a 'nobody' and I want to change that, but there is nothing I can do except come clean that I am a Mikaelson and that will mean it could put me and my family in danger, I would become head of the school, or people will fear me and stay far away and I don't want that.

"We are going to start with a little bit of an ice breaker to get the new faces in this room acquainted with their new classmates. You have five minutes!" Alaric walked around his desk and sat in the chair as he watched his class fall into easy conversation, except for me.

I am not used to this, there were a lot of new kids in the school this year so thats why Alaric is doing this ice breaker. I looked down at my hands and wanted these five minutes to go fast. I can feel everyones eyes on me right now, that girl with no one to talk to.

"Hello." Someone said from behind me. I jumped up and turned around, surprised that anyone would want to talk to me.

"Hello." I smiled. It was the girl from the hallway before.

"I'm new to this school and I wanted to know if you could show me and my brother around at lunch later." She asked.

"Oh of course."

"Oh and I'm May, May Jordan." She put her hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Hope, Hope Mika-" I caught my tongue. "M-Marshall."

The girl chuckled. "Nice to meet you Hope. How long have you been at this school?"

"Since I was nine, its a long story but we can talk later." I smiled at her. It was great having someone to talk to. I was always that outgoing person that the teacher loves in class but no one ever got the time to know me and I think this is the chance to turn that around. "Who is your brother? You said you want me to show you two around-"

"Times up you guys!" Alaric announced as he got up from his chair.

"We'll talk later." May said as she sat down in the desk next to me. The boy she was with earlier sat back down on the other side of me too. Every boy in this school was not that cute, no offense, but he kinda…was. I felt a blush brush over my cheeks when he looked at me.

"So today we are going to start off with a basic topic… the original family." Alaric started as he wrote " _the original family, the Mikaelson's"_ on the white board behind him. "Have you guys heard of this ancient powerful family? Raise your hands if you did." I scanned my eyes around the classroom and noticed that about half of the people raised their hands, May and that boy next to me included. My arm inched up slowly and I raised my hand along with the other fifty percent of the class. "Okay so thats about half of you, good then you guys can help me explain. I am not quizzing you or anything on this since its the first day but maybe in the future. Does anyone know what the _originals_ mean?"

I didn't even realize I was raising my hand but Ric pointed to me. "they were the first vampires, the originals. They cannot be killed by anything but the white oak stake and the super werewolf venom from …-"

"Okay Hope…" Ric stopped me before I got too into it. "Good job you're right." Ric came around to the front of the desk and leaned against the front. "I have a little secret to share with you guys, I was an original vampire for a short time."

I couldn't believe my ears. Ric, an original? Ric a vampire?! "Um what?!" I said a bit to suddenly. "How?!"

"But if you were an original why aren't you a vampire now? The boy next to me spoke.

"Great question." He pointed to the boy. "Whats your name?"

"I'm Ash."

"Well great question Ash." Ric gave me a look and I rolled my eyes. "Well the original family came to mystic falls over a decade ago, well Elijah Mikaelson came first to warn us about Klaus."

"Why what was Klaus going to do?" May asked Ric.

"Well it turned out that Esther Mikaelson, the original siblings mother was unfaithful to her husband Mikael and got pregnant by a werewolf named Ansel. Mikael believed that it was his child, and that child was Niklaus Mikaelson."

"So that means that Klaus is also a werewolf.." A boy from the back said.

"Yes, so when Esther turned them all into vampires and Klaus made his first kill, he turned into a hybrid, half wolf and half vampire. Mikael was already abusive enough but he despised Klaus even more after finding out that he was a wolf and not his son."

"But why did he have to come to Mystic Falls?" Ash, the boy next to me asked.

"Esther made his werewolf side dormant not long after he made his first kill and he needed to break the curse. He needed to free his werewolf side so he could become a full hybrid again."

"And how did he do that?" I asked. Ive read about this in one of the books in the compound but I never knew how he broke the curse.

"Well he needed a witch to preform the spell, a vampire to sacrifice and a werewolf to sacrifice. He also needed to drain the blood from the doppelgänger."

"Who was the doppelgänger in this story?" I asked.

"Elena Salvatore, you've seen her around here, she's the MD in this town."

"But if Klaus drained her blood, then how is she alive and well?" Ash asked him.

"Well we figured out a way, its not important but she was fine. After that Klaus took Stefan Salvatore to make more hybrids. Klaus liked the way that Stefan killed people in his ripper days so thats why Klaus wanted to keep him alive. Stefan only went because he gave him the cure to a werewolf bite, which his brother, Damon, was suffering from."

"His blood." I said.

"Yes his blood is the cure."

"How did you know that?" May asked me.

I shrugged. "I've done my fair share of research."

"Later they came back to mystic falls and then Klaus let his family out of the coffins he was keeping them in. But then Elena was turned into a vampire. Klaus told Stefan about something the can fix her, since he needed her blood to make hybrids… there was a cure."

"What?!"

The bell rang saying its time for next period.

"Till tomorrow guys." Ric waved them off.

I got up to talk to Ric when I heard my name being called. "Yeah?" I turned around to May who as facing me.

"At lunch you will show us around right?"

"Of course I would love to, meet me in the cafeteria."

"Alright thanks."

May walked out of the classroom to catch up with the boy, Ash. I walked over to Ric's desk once everyone was gone. "Why did you start to teach the originals Ric."

"I thought it was time. I was supposed to teach it to them two years ago but I knew it would be hard for you, but now its been seven years since you saw them, its time Hope."

"Fine. I can help you know."

"You will?"

"I mean when we get around to Dahlia and the Hallow I can go into detail without letting them know I am the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson."

"Im looking forward to it. And I saw that you made a new friends, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Ric, I just don't know if I can trust her yet."

"Of course, it takes time."

"I mean with my family being apart and trying to work on fixing it I have a lot on my mind."

"I understand. How is everyone by the way? I haven't talked to your father for a while."

"Everyones good. I just worry about my dad."

"And why is that?"

I adjusted my shoulder bag and stood more upright. "Rebekah is off with Marcel, they're in love. Kol is with Davina, they're married. Elijah has mom who visits now and again but dad, he has no one. He's alone with this and sure, our calls help him but he's alone. He spends his free time, _alone_. He sleeps at night, _alone_. I-i just want him to be happy."

Ric processed her words. "The time will come for him to fall in love Hope I know it."

"But I just have this feeling that he's pining after someone. On face time with him when we're not talking he's just staring at the wall, I just have a feeling that he thinking of one person."

"And maybe that person is you, Hope. Maybe he's thinking about his family."

"I get that, Ric, but he has had a thousand years to think about family, I just know he's focusing on something in particular."

"Hope you don't know what goes on inside of his mind. Maybe he is thinking about family, you, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Freya, Hayley, even his troubled past, you just don't know."

"I know but when I see him I-" I shut my lips quickly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Ric tells me not use my magic to see my father, he says its not safe for me. But I am not a normal witch, my grandmother practically invented dark magic and if I want to use magic to be in the same room as my father I can.

"I told you not to."

"I know but I miss him so much, I miss all of them and I want them to be back together. Ric, you don't know what its like to be a fifteen year old tribrid with her family scattered to the four corners of the earth."

Ric took a minute to answer. "You're right I'm sorry. And I might know, if you trust your instincts, who your father is thinking about."

"What who? Ric tell me! Now!" I hounded.

"I cant."

"Why?!"

"Because she is important to me and I don't know if she wants to be dragged back into his darkness."

"Ric he's changed, you know that. I want him to be happy."

"He will be happy with you, Hope." Ric turned around and went to his desk and started writing on a piece of paper. He handed the late pass to me. "We'll talk tomorrow. Come prepared on speaking about your family tomorrow and good luck with your new friends and getting your family back."

"Thank you Ric." I smiled as I walked out of the class room.

Two hours later

Lunch

"Hope!" I turned around when I heard May call out my name. It feels like were meeting this way a lot today.

"Hey you ready?" My eyes fell on the boy next to her, Ash. He's her brother, not her boyfriend.

"Yes and Ash this is Hope, our tour guide." She teased as she introduced him to me.

I could've sworn I saw a blush on his cheeks as he reached his hand out to meet mine. "Hey Hope I'm Ash."

"You sit next to me in Ric's class right?"

"Yes I do. Why do you call him Ric? You did earlier too."

"Oh right, he's a family friend so I am just used to calling him that."

"That must be nice, having a teacher as a friend. You can persuade him into giving you good grades." May chucked as they walked out of the cafeteria.

"Well, I don't do that I usually get good grades anyway, not to like, brag." I laughed. "But Ric has known my family since before I was born so its just natural to call him Ric so I either tease him or it just slips out."

"Since you're in Mr. Saltzman's history of witchcraft class the means you're a witch right?" Ash asked me.

I couldn't say no I am actually a vampire and a werewolf too, so ill just go with agreeing. "Yes I am a witch." I am technically not lying, I am a witch, but I have the werewolf gene and vampire blood in my system. None are active except my witch abilities at the moment but they're still the other two parts of me.

"So that makes three of us." May said.

As we walked through the halls and I gave them brief descriptions on what every room was you could hear our shoes clunking against the ground. One of my favorite things ever is shoes. I love heels and wedges, combat boots and uggs. Right now I am wearing black boot heels with a four inch heel, about. They matched my outfit perfectly. There used to be a dress code in the school but just recently that code was lifted. My outfit consisted of a light denim jacket, all of the buttons open and the ends tied in a knot at the bottom, a white shirt with thin blue lines running across it and a black skirt that came just to my knees.

"And that is the Salvatore Boarding School." I closed as we rounded back to the cafeteria.

"Thank you so much for doing this." May thanked me.

"No problem it was my pleasure. I don't have many friends so thank you."

"You, _you_ don't have many friends." Ash said in shock.

"People think of me as an outcast because they don't know where my bloodline originated from." My mom's last name is technically Leboniar so if the wolves in this school knew that I would be known but Marshall is her foster name and not a supernatural bloodline.

"Marshall? I mean it doesn't ring any bells but you're an amazing person so don't let them bother you, you have us now." Ash put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you guys you don't know how much this means to me."

"Do you want to hangout after school?" May asked.

"I have to check with my mom but we still have ten minutes before lunch is over so why not we get to know each other more."

"Sure." They agreed.  
_

"So Hope," May started once we sat down at a table. "How do you know so much about the originals? I mean I know I asked before but that was cut short."

"Oh right, well my family and I are history buffs and the Mikaelson's are a big part of our supernatural history. Esther Mikaelson created the vampire species and practically invented dark magic, its just so interesting to learn about." I half lied, but I am telling the truth. Our family legacy is one of the greatest of all.

"You should help Mr. Saltzman speak tomorrow." Ash pointed out.

"Actually I already asked…" I knew it was going to be difficult, talking about my family who is split apart now but I'm strong and I know I can get though it.

"Hope whats your family like?" Ash asked.

I sighed. "Well my family is not a walk in the park but they are the best I could ever ask for. They may fight and grow apart sometimes, but time and again they find their way back to one another. Then I came into the picture and I brought them all together, for good, well sorta… The point is they will die to protect me and each other and I would die to protect them, that is if they would let me." I let out a low chuckle. "What about you?"

"Our mom is.. well something else." Ash held back a laugh.

"She is the craziest, most funny, most loppy person anyone could ever meet." May joined in. "She loves us dearly and would do anything for us. She is a witch, but she wants to be a vampire."

"Our dad is a trooper for putting up with her, but he has to admit that he loves her dearly and us. We may have a small family but its all we need." Ash said.

"Well I have the opposite, I have a huge family all living under one roof, sorta."

"Sorta?" They said in unison.

"Not important but I live with my mom and my dad, who are not together. My mom is with my uncle, which is fine because they love each other dearly. Also my uncle and his wife, my aunt and her hopefully soon to by fiancé, and my other aunt and her love."

"That is one big family." Ash said, sipping his drink.

"I'm still processing." May touched her head. "Hope where do you live? Maybe we could walk home together."

Damn. I knew that was going to come up. "I don't live far but my mom is picking me up today because I have to be somewhere after school." I told them. "I really wish I could though."

"Maybe you can come over one day… if you'd like.." Ash said softly, I noticed the slight blush on his face.

"I would love that." I smiled.

The bell started to ring, signaling next period.

"Lets head out guys." I said standing up.

"Right behind you." Ash followed her.

"And I'm right behind Ash." May chuckled trying to catch up.

The rest of the day went by great. Ash, May and I had all of the same classes together. I cant believe I made a friend, no not a friend, two friends and two of the best people I have ever met.

I was walking to where May told me to meet them when I heard my phone ring. I took it out of my duffel bag hung over my shoulder and saw that it was my dad.

"Hey dad whats up? I don't get home for another thirty minutes."

"Actually love I wanted to check in. I spoke to Alaric and he told me that you met a few friends."

"I did, they are the best dad."

"What are they like?"

"Well they're twin witches, one's name is May and the other is Ash."

"Ash? He better not touch you."

"Dad dad dad, its not like that." I said through clenched teeth. So what if it was? He couldn't do anything about it except call him…

"Good, but of course sweetheart if you do like this boy I would give you two my blessing, after I meet him that is."

I paused and stopped in my tracks. "what did you say?"

"N-nothing love, I want to talk to you more later but I have a surprise waiting for you back at the compound."

"alright ill be home soon, mom is picking me up."

Klaus sighed on the other line. "Good luck Hope, I'll see you soon."

"Virtually, you mean you'll see me virtually soon."

"Uh sure, see you later love."

"Bye dad." I hung up the phone. I was coming up to where Ash and May were waiting, the front of the school by the entrance. We were going to walk out together.

"So good first day guys?" I asked as I approached them.

"Very. Thank you for everything." May said.

"No problem guys, and thank you again for wanting to be my friend."

"Our pleasure." Ash smiled warmly.

"Do you guys need a ride home? Or can you walk." I asked.

"We don't live far so we can walk." May told me.

We pushed open the doors to the school when we were officially dismissed and walked out into the day light. I love mystic falls, the town seems so innocent but its really not. Most people probably think, its mystic falls, nothing bad ever happens here. But bad things do happen here.

Some people stay over night in little dorms might you say, and if people live locally, like Ash and May they walk home or get picked up.

We were walking along the sidewalk when I saw something. I heard Ash and May chatting in the background but it was all babbles to me in this moment. I blinked a few times and pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I wasn't. There before me was a man dressed in a lovely suit.

Elijah.

 **Leave Reviews!**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: family reunions

**AN:**

 **Hey guys! This is chapter 2, It might be a little shorter than the last one but whataver. In this chapter theres a big reunion and a little bit of an explanation...**

 **Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I tried to look it over the best I could but I still might of missed something.**

 **Thanks!**

"Hey guys my uncle is here and I don't know why it could be important so I have to go." I told them. I felt bad for lying, I like them a lot and hate not being able to tell them who I really am.

I turned around to catch another look and I saw Elijah standing there still, but for some reason I heard no whispered in my ear and nothing was setting a blaze.

"That man over there in a suit?" Ash asked, pointing to him.

"Don't point Ash thats rude." May his her brothers arm away.

"Geez you're mean today." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Yeah thats him." Good, at least I know now that I'm not hallucinating.

"Okay we have to go now bye Hope! My mom just texted us that she needs us back at the house." May called as they started to walk away.

"Buy guys I'll talk to you later." Once they were out of sight, once everyone was out of sight I turned to face my uncle who was standing there before me. His hair was fit to perfection and his suit was way to tidy to fit in at this school.

I didn't know what to say. I haven't seen Elijah standing in front of me since I was seven, Ive only seen him on face time calls over the past seven years.

"Why don't I hear anything Elijah." I started, my voice shaky and confused. "Why is the world not on fire and why am I not being affected by the hallows magic."

Elijah didn't say anything, he only walked closer to me. So close that next thing I knew his arms were wrapped around me. Without hesitation I flung my arms around his next and had to stop the tears from forming in my eyes.

"Why are you here? No not why, _how?_ " My voice came out as a whisper as we broke apart. He bent down on one knee to be level with my eyes, well he was shorter because I wasn't seven anymore but whatever.

"You're father called you before right? He said there was a surprise in store for you when you got home right?" I nodded, happy to hear his voice again. "Well we came to pick you up from school."

"We? Who's we…" I slowly turned around and saw Rebekah and Kol standing there side by side.

"Hows my favorite niece?" Rebekah opened her arms and I ran over to her.

"Hey don't forget about your favorite uncle!" Kol hit Rebekah away and pulled me in for a giant hug. Before I knew it I was looking at all three of them, standing in front of me.

"Guys wheres my dad?" I said, unable to keep the grin off of my face.

"Waiting for you to come home." Elijah said touching me on the shoulder. "Lets go we shouldn't keep him, or you for that matter waiting any longer."

"I-I just cant believe you guys are here…" My words trailed off into nothing. "How did you do it? How did you get rid of the magic?"

"Freya said she will talk to you later darling, but just so you know, this was all you." Kol told me.

"What? How I-ive been at school all day…"

"Freya will explain, now lets get home so we dont run into any old faces here like Alaric, the Salvatore brothers or anyone else from the mystic falls hero protectors party." Rebekah rushed.

"Alright, lets go home." I smiled.  
_

Everything whipped by so fast I had to close my eyes to process what had just gone down in the past ten minutes.

So today was the first day of school.

I met two friends.

Ash.

May.

Then Ric talks about the originals in class.

Talk to Ric after class about my family and my dad not having a girlfriend.

I showed Ash and May around school.

Talk to them at lunch.

Go to more classes.

Talk to my dad on the phone.

Meet Ash and May where she told me to.

Walk outside.

See my uncle I haven't see in seven years.

Then poof my other uncle and my aunt I haven't seen in seven years.

Now I'm on my way to see my father. The excitement stirring inside of me is drastic at the moment. My mind is going over so many different scenarios on how this meeting can go. I want to know how the hallow was put to rest, I want to know how I was involved.

But the best part about this is, I helped in getting my family back. I may not know how, but I know I did something to jog Freya's memory somehow on how to fix it.

Now my family will get to spend Christmas together and I can work on getting my dad a date to the ball we will most likely throw. Yay.

Maybe ill tell Ash and May the truth, maybe I'll tell them that I am the mythical daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson.

Unless this spell is only temporary, then none of those thing will come true except for me walking into the quarter and jumping into my dads arms and not wanting to ever let go.

We stopped right as my thoughts ended. There we were, home. The quarter looked lighter today, like it knows that my family came back. Like it knows that the people I talk aloud at night to myself about are home and reunited again.

"Ready darling?" Kol asked me.

I took a breath and nodded. We pushed the heavy wooden doors to the quarter open and walked inside. My boots echoed across the quarter louder than normal, or maybe I was just realizing it for the first time.

I saw mom approach me. "Hey honey." She said as she embraced me into a hug.

"Hey mom." I smiled as she moved my hair away from my face.

"I heard you made some friends today, Ash and May? Alaric called to tell me."

"I did they're great and-" Mom looked behind me like she was in a daze.

"Elijah?" She whispered.

He speed-walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her passionately.

When they broke it looked like mom couldn't even think straight. "H-how are you guys here? I mean all three of you?!"

"Make that all four of us." Another voice popped into the picture. Mom and I's backs were to the voice while Elijah, Kol and Bex started at him. I had to steady myself before I fell over. He was here, fifty feet behind me. I felt a tear trip down my face as I slowly turned around.

He let out a dimpled smile at me along with some shock. Without hesitation I ran at him as fast as I could and rammed myself into his chest and didn't want to let go. Earlier today I told myself that all I wanted to do was hug him in person, and today, I got the chance to do it, along with the rest of my family.

"Take out is the the dinner we are getting for finally being reunited?" I said in disbelief.

After we greeted each other and some emotion stuff went down we came into the sitting room with the couches and warm fire place. It was cold outside, hell is was going to be Christmas in a few days. Everyone was tired and worn down, except for me because I was always peppy and awake. I don't really like to sleep much, I think I get that from my father but even today I could see that he was worn out. I guess with that spirt riddling around inside of their heads they don't get much sleep anyway.

"Davina, Hayley, Freya and Marcel will be back soon lets with Chinese food and pizza, weird combo but its to suit our cravings since today we got rid of a demon that was rustling around inside of our heads for seven long years. Now, we can finally sleep peacefully at night and think clearly during the day so cheers to that." Rebekah spoke.

Everyone raised their glasses full of wine, me I may of snuck some, with the help of Kol. He winked at me as we all drank the red liquid.

We were all sitting around a glass table. I was sitting in a recliner chair, my dad was on the other one across from me, and Rebekah, Kol and Elijah were on the couch in between.

"Hope love, how is mystic falls these days?" Dad asked out of the blue. I looked up from my glass and met his eyes.

"Its fine… quiet but fine." Was he thinking of the girl. "Why planning on visiting?"

 _I made a deal not to_ Klaus thought. "I cant, but maybe I will, just to bring you to school."

"I want to go! I mean why not take a trip down memory lane, and meet this cute boy of yours." Rebekah teased. I felt my cheeks go pink.

"What is this?" Dad's voice got serious, put a slight playful tone to it. "I thought you were joking earlier."

"Hey you said you would give us the blessing. And he's just a friend, I don't like him that way."

"Hope come on, you said he was cute." Rebekah ratted me out.

"REBEKAH!" I covered my face with my hands.

"I'm sorry!" She caught herself.

"My mind is blown. You are growing up to fast stop it." Dad ordered as he stood up.

"Niklaus where are you going?" Elijah asked as he too, stood up.

"None of your concern, don't worry I'm not going on a killing spree, I'm just taking a walk." Dad walked out of the room. It was night now. The sky was dark and clear, no clouds to be seen. It was like the universe was making everything right in the atmosphere the day my family came home.

After they came home I talked to each one of them individually. Rebekah and I talked about school life and obviously, Ash. Kol and I made jokes and talked about Davina and the wedding. Elijah and I talked about many things but a lot about literature and what I was learning in school about witch craft. Dad and I's talk was emotional, I cried and so did he, we hugged and then smiled. We talked about whats been happening in the past seven years, made silly quips and I tried talking about his love life but he turned the conversation around every time. He told me about the torment he went through when the hallow was floating around his brain, the nightmares he had when he managed to sleep, the loud whispers, constant headaches and nonsense hallucinations.

"Whats his problem?" Mom said as she, Davina, Freya and Marcel walked into the room.

"Needed a walk, classic Niklaus." Kol said rising from his spot on the sofa. "Welcome home darling." He kissed his wife swiftly and she giggled.

"You guys are so in love. Yuck." Rebekah stuck out her tongue.

"Well you and Marcel are love sick fools as well." Kol snipped back.

"Maybe we are but we don't kiss in front of our youngest addition to the family." Marcel grinned.

"Hey you wait a minute!" I turned around and kneeled on the chair, leaning my arms on the back of the seat. "I have seen many movies where they do more than kiss-"

"Okay we get it!" Mom stopped me. I just laughed as I heard dad screaming for me to stop and that his ears were going to implode. He came back into the room and sat down in the recliner, reclined it back and put his hands behind his head and lounged out.

"Niklaus you must be feeling better." Elijah commented as Kol helped Davina, Freya and Hayley unload the food as Marcel grabbed blood from their storage.

Klaus opened his eyes. "I am."

"Lets get this party started." Marcel came in with blood bags and handed the vampires them.

Everyone ate, talked, teased and laughed at each other. We told stories of what happened over the seven years and the thousand years I wasn't here with them.

"I would like to make a toast." I held up my glass of wine, which only Kol knew it was since he was the "fun uncle" as he puts it, and waited for everyones attention. "I know you guys have had a thousand years of memories like this, tonight, being together in the same room with no threats and laughs filling the air. All of this really made me feel like I'm part of always and forever too, so cheers." I smiled as we all clanked our glasses together.

"Hope love, you were part of always and forever since you were in your mothers womb." Dad told me.

"We love you." Mom hugged me.

"I'm so happy everyone is together."

"To end this wonderful night why not we end it with a movie?" Elijah suggested.

"Oh oh lets do interview with a vampire!" Kol threw out.

"I like your thinking brother." Elijah said as he scanned through the titles on Netflix.

"I haven't seen that one." Freya said.

"Well thats because, dear sister, you were asleep for a good thousand years while this movie was in all of its glory." Dad told her.

"Alright then lets give it a try." Freya leaned back into her seat.

The part came around in the movie where they started talking about who made Louie a vampire. Well Lestat turned him into a vampire in the beginning but they were trying to figure out who turned him, the first of the line, the original. Louie met him and he told him that he was the oldest living vampire and he wanted Louie as a companion. The vampires in this movie were different, they weren't turned the same, I didn't even follow how they were turned but it looked painful. The girl in the movie reminded me of myself, the young daughter, though she was psyotic and kind of a brat and killed people without caring, I do not do that. Their features were different too, they were pale and their teeth weren't retractable, their eyes were always a different color and they slept in coffins not beds. Though sometimes I like to imagine my family sleeping in coffins, it would be funny to watch, though maybe creepy. When I was younger my dad teased me that Uncle Elijah slept hanging upside down like a bat. Their blood didn't heal wounds and they couldn't be killed with a stake. They didn't have daylight rings and they didn't sparkle in the sun like twilight people so thats good. If only the creators knew that they're were real vampires in the world and how similar but different they were to the ones they created.

"Dad." I said breaking the silence. He looked over at me. "Don't you think Elijah is like Louie and you are like Lestat?"

"Oh my god thank you darling I was waiting for someone to point that out!" Kol slapped his hand down on the couch.

"I see the resemblance Nik." Rebekah joined in.

"So do I." Freya joined in as well.

"Lestat is not real." Dad said.

"Neither is Louie." Elijah added.

"Whatever I was just pointing something out." Kol just nodded at me in agreement.

A part came up where Louie and his "daughter" were trapped and she died and he went on a killing spree.

"You know what, dad maybe you are like Louie, protecting the ones you love and then lashing out. In a way."

"I like that better love." Klaus said, his eyes still glued to the TV. "But I do see Lestat, a lot."

The movie was over when I peeled my eyes away from the screen and took a look at my family. I was still sitting in the recliner and so was dad. Rebekah was fast asleep on Marcel's shoulder, who stroked her hair gracefully. Mom and Elijah were curled up by the fire place, talking to each other quietly. Davina was fast asleep on Kol's lap and his smile was bigger than I've ever seen it. Freya was waiting to hear from Keelin, who was currently away visiting her family at her lake house. Dad was trying to keep his eyes open and I was just happy we were all here, together.  
_

Once everyone went to their rooms I remained restless in mine. I needed to know how the hallow was put down. I had talked to May before, and Ash too. I slipped out my room quietly, making sure not to wake anyone and as expected the light under Freya's door was lit.

I knocked lightly on her door. "Freya?"

She opened the door and welcomed me inside. "Hope its two in the morning you should be asleep right now."

"I know but I want to know how you made them be able to stay in the same room together without the who world exploding and how I helped because they said that I did something."

"Okay I'll explain, but it might take a while so sit down." I walked further into the room and sat down on the sofa in the center. "Okay so I may of sneaked into your room after your left for school this morning."

"That," I pointed at her. "that is an invasion of privacy." I half joked.

She let out a slight chuckle. "I know you've been working hard and I haven't found anything yet but you, you did."

"I tried so many things, what was it Freya."

"You were trying to see if you could take the magic and throw it away."

"Into the ancestral well to spread amongst the ancestors." I finished her sentence.

"So I added a few tweaks, called everyone and though it caused a bit of havoc on the city I managed to take that magic and send it off."

I got up and hugged Freya. "Where did you preform the spell." I let go.

"St. Anne's. I had all four of them laid out on the floor unconscious so I could preform the spell without rustling or commentary."

"Okay so you extracted the magic from their bodies and threw it into the well all in one day? Freya you must be exhausted, more so than them."

"I know but I have to work on this…"

"No Freya, you need to rest you've been at this 24/7." I told her. "Everyone is fine, they are in their rooms, most likely asleep and safe. Maybe something will come up because nothing is ever easy with this family but right now, they're fine and safe. I'm fine and safe, you're fine and safe. Take a break, you deserve it."

Freya smiled and nodded at me. "Thank you Hope, not just for that mini speech but for coming into our lives."

"What do you mean?"

"You brought this family together, Hope. If you weren't here right now, your mom would probably be gone somewhere in the world still on the hunt for her family, your dad will be terrorizing people and turning on his family like he used to, Rebekah and Marcel wouldn't of found their way back to one another, Kol would still be dead, I wouldn't be here, Elijah would be trying to redeem his brother and everything would go to hell." She walked up to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "You fixed this family, and for that, I thank you."

I hugged her and smiled. "You're welcome."

 **AN:**

 **So that was chapter 2, the Mikaelson's are back together!**

 **Next time we will see Klaus take Hope to school, (Klaus's POV) and some Mystic Falls adventures, but isn't he supposed to stay away from Mystic Falls? Some siblings may tag along too and we will see some familiar faces :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Back to Mystic Falls

**AN:**

Heres chapter 3! Mystic Falls is getting paid a visit from the Originals, well some them.

 _Klaus's POV_

I quietly walked down the stairs of the compound and pushed open the doors. The sun was just rising over New Orleans and I sat outside and watched.

I still cant believe that yesterday happened, we were all together, as a family. I was able to feel my daughter in my arms and hear her genuine laugh. She seems happy, she seems better since our past phone conversations.

I heard her up all night in her room, whispering to herself and drawing in the sketchbook I sent her last Christmas. The pencil kept moving across her paper, it was a soothing sound and it kept my content.

I was up all night as well, not just thinking about my family, though. I got a call from Alaric yesterday and he told me all about Hope's first day. He told me about the friends she made, Ash and May. He told me that she was happy in class and outgoing, which was always good to hear but then he told me that she got a bit weird when he started talking about us. He told me he's been putting of teaching his kids about the Mikaelson's but this was the year, and since its been seven years since our departure, he figured now would be a good time to start. He also mentioned that she would be talking tomorrow about us to the class, not as a Mikaelson, just as a history buff.

Alaric told me that she came up to him after class and one of the things she was talking about was everyone in our family being happy but me. Freya has Keelin, Rebekah has Marcel, Kol has Davina, Elijah has Hayley and Hope has all of us. He told me that she was concerned that I was alone for the past seven years, and that she thinks there is one person in particular on my mind. Alaric told Hope that it was probably her on my mind. My daughter is always on my mind but she's a smart kid, she senses when there is one person in particular i'm thinking about, its like her 6th, no maybe 7th sense?

Her instincts aren't wrong.

"Dad?" I heard Hope's voice summon me.

"Good morning love." I greeted her.

"Would you like to take me to school today? Mom said you might want to and I think she's a little… occupied at the moment." She shook the thought off.

I laughed lightly. "Of course love, but I cannot stay long."

"And why is that?"

"I made a promise to a special, I mean certain person in Mystic Falls that I wouldn't come back. I promised."

 _Mystic Falls_

 _7:00 AM_

 _20 minutes till school starts_

There we were, Mystic Falls. I took a minute to observe my surroundings. It seemed different there, lighter even, like there's no one disrupting the peace. The sun blazing down casted a shimmer across the freshly fallen snow.

"Dad do you want to come see Alaric?" Hope asked.

I hesitated. Looking at the Salvatore Boarding House brought back a lot of memories. I remember going in there as the bad guy, the one everyone feared and wanted off the face of the earth. I'm not that person anymore, I don't kill for fun and I don't torture people unless they deserve it. At least, I didn't unit yesterday. The past seven years have been dark for me without someone like any of my siblings, Hayley, Hope or even _her_ pulling me out of that consuming darkness. The faces of the people I killed haunted my dreams and the whispering made me not think straight.

But all of the dropped when I heard my phone ring and Hopes voice on the other line. She is my world, my family is my world.

But I do miss _her_. Hope is right, I need that different kind of love in my life. I have family love and love from my daughter but I don't have love that consumes me in different ways.

"Dad?" Hope's voice brought me out of my daze.

"No love, I don't think I want to go face to face with Alaric right now. I need to straighten out my head but maybe later when I pick you up."

"Alright dad, I have to go inside but you have to leave because people who dont take the dorms provided at the school are going to be arriving soon." She told me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, dad."  
_

I couldn't leave, not yet. I made my way over to the Mystic gGrill, it was early but I needed a drink, a real one and maybe some bourbon. I entered the grill only to see a blonde woman at the counter talking to none other than Matthew Donovan.

I approached slowly but then as I got closer I realized that the blonde woman was just Rebekah who decided to style her hair in long curls today. As I got closer Matt's eyes shot up and he stepped back. I put my hands up as if I was surrendering.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" He asked as I sat down at the stool next to Rebekah. "Both of you."

I looked at my sister. "Yes sister, why are you here?"

"I came for a visit, plus I wanted to meet Hope's friends. Thats what an aunt is supposed to do, she is supposed to talk to her niece about everyday things in life like friends, boys and gossip. I was going to meet her later at lunch but once I saw you leave this morning I decided to come a little early and spend the day here catching up with old friends like Matt here, maybe the Salvatore's, the Bennet witch, hell even Elena, and last but not least my barbie vampire friend." Rebekah sipped her drink.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right, did you say you we're an aunt?!" Matt asked astonished.

"I did, my niece is at your friends school."

"Klaus is she your daughter?" Matt asked me.

"She is." I muttered.

"How old is she?"

"Fifteen."

"Do you love her?"

"She's my daughter, she's my world." I held back the urge to tare out his throat for accusing me of wronging my daughter.

"I see something changed in you, for the better man." He let out a small smile as he went to go wait on the customers coming in for breakfast.

"So Rebekah love, you came here to meet old faces and mend old wounds?"

"As a matter of fact I did, I want to see everyone and apologize, I just did to Matt and then I have to find the rest of the squad." Rebekah got up and walked out of the bar. "Oh and Nik." She turned around before walking out the door. "I'll give your regards to Caroline Forbes." She grinned as she walked out.

I felt like the glass was about to break in my hand, each small shard breaking away with every movement.  
_

 _Hope's POV_

 _Alaric's Homeroom_

 _7:25 AM_

Everyone took their seats as the final bell rang through the school.

"Good morning class."

"Morning!" Everyone responded, some more groggy and others. I was happy today, it was a good day. My family was home and I helped bring them back. I made two friends and I know I'm close to finding the love of my dads life, I just need to question Ric more and Rebekah or Kol, maybe even Elijah too.

"Are we going to finish the originals story?" A girl from the back asked.

"Yes we are, we have a few guest speakers including Hope there in the front." I threw a little wave but didn't turn around.

"Why her?" Avery, the mean girl from yesterday asked.

"She's a history buff, she researched the originals."

"And I met them." I blurted out. Alaric gave me a sideways glance. Avery is the kind of girl that just makes you want to prove that your better, so things that you want to keep secret end up slipping out.

"You've met them?" Avery questioned, shocked.

"I have." I played along.

"I don't believe you." Avery crossed her arms. I was about to speak up when the door opened, cutting me off. Two people walked into the room, a tall, handsome man with jet black hair and a brunette girl with short brown hair.

"Class, these are our other guest speakers for today. Damon and Elena Salvatore."

"Hey kids." Damon spoke as Elena let out a wave and smiled.

"They are going to be helping with the Mystic Falls part of the Originals story." Ric explained.

"Well let start off with they were all dicks, excuse my language but I am just being honest with you kids. Elijah, he was my favorite original, gotta be honest here but oof Klaus mixed with Rebekah and Kol on the side was not a good recipe. Maybe a recipe for disaster." Damon summarized as he leaned against the door.

"So we've established that he's the witty sarcastic one." May whispered to me.

"Guess so." I bit back a laugh. Though I didn't like what he was saying about _my_ family, I will make him eat his words one day when he finds out that I am Klaus Mikaelson's daughter.

"Well I agree with the Elijah being the best original part. He was always great to me, except for one time but I understand because his family was in danger. He was noble and smart, not to mention handsome and fancy."

"You have a husband Elena." Damon joked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah well do you see anyone here who will tell Elijah that I said he was good looking? And I love you." She smiled.

Ha ha, I see someone clearly.

"Well guys lets stay on track here, and Damon, watch your language."

"Ric, these are teenagers in this room, not seven year old kids. Im sure they've heard worse."

Ric rolled his eyes. "Alright class where did we leave off yesterday."

Ash raised his hand and Ric pointed at him to answer. "You left off by saying there was a cure for vampirism."

"That there was. Though after all of that trouble, Elena here didn't even take it." Damon pointed to her. "You see, we wanted the cure for her so she could be human."

"I wanted to spend eternity with the people I love, since most of them are vampires anyway."

"Then who took it?" I asked, intrigued.

"My brother, Stefan, got struck with it after he killed the Bennett witches' boyfriend Enzo on one of his ripper binges. She gave him the cure because one, she was royally pissed off at him, two to get him back to normal, and three, she didn't have anywhere else to put it since Enzo was dead and Enzo was taking it to be with her." Damon explained.

"Then unfortunately Stefan died but thats another long story, lets just say he saved mystic falls, all of the people in it and snapped his brothers neck to sacrifice himself instead." Elena added, trying to stay positive.

"This isn't original talk, lets hear more about them and less of your lives." Avery spit.

"Avery watch it." Alaric warned. She rolled her eyes and slouched in her seat.

"Hope." I turned to the side when I heard Ash call my name.

"Whats up?"

"Weren't you going to speak-"

"Hope, ready?" Alaric called to me.

"I guess theres my cue." I pointed to the front and stood up, getting a laugh out of Ash.

I turned around and faced the class. "Hey guys, if you don't know me I'm Hope and I am sort of a history buff on this kind of stuff. A while back I did a research task on the original family and I visited them in New Orleans."

"Ive always wanted to go there, we might take a day trip sometime this moth." May said.

"Then I'll give you guys a list of great places to visit because I love NOLA. Anyway I met all of the siblings and the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson."

"Klaus has a daughter?" Damon asked from behind me. I turned and faced him.

"Yes, he does." He looked at me sideways for a few before Ric shot him a dirty look, basically telling him to stop.

"The Mikaelson's left Mystic Falls over a decade ago because there was a threat posed to them from New Orleans, well mostly posed to Klaus. It turns out Hayley Mar-," I stopped and took a breath. "Hayley, a werewolf that was 'friends' with Tyler Lockwood, a wolf that lived here…"

"Hold on let me stop you for a sec there." Damon came and stood next to me. "You're telling me that the mother to Klaus's daughter is _Hayley_ _Marshall_?"

I pressed my lips together in a tight line and looked Damon in the eyes.

"Marshall?" Ash said. "I thought your last name was Marshall."

Damon looked like he was starting to understand the connection, keyword, starting.

I looked over at Ash and the rest of the class that was highly confused. "No Hayley's last name wasn't Marshall it was Leboniar." I wasn't totally lying.

"Thats a powerful wolf bloodline for those who didn't know." Alaric added and I heard him kick Damon in the shin.

"Oh and Tyler Lockwood, the one Hayley was 'mutual friends with' was one big, douche kabob." Damon interrupted again.

"Why was he?" A boy from the back row with black hair spoke, he looked at me in an admiring way. I let it go, though. "What did he do?"

"Well I'm pretty sure he cheated on his girlfriend Caroline Forbes with her, but he treated Care-Bear badly too so I get why she made out with Kla-"

"Damon, stop." Alaric shushed Damon through clenched teeth. I processed his words. _Made out with Kla, Klaus. Caroline Forbes.  
_  
"Who did she make out with, Damon." I asked, a bit harshly. Maybe she was the girl.

"Broody hybrid himself." He looked down at his phone, someone texted him. "Oh well look what we have here…"

"Excuse me for a sec but Damon, lets talk in the hall." I grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Avery said. "I think she should get at lease a detention."

"Avery, stop." Ric sighed. He was used to it by now, she was annoying.

I closed the door and pulled Damon aside.

"Did you do that witch thing where you read my messages."

"Yes I did now don't tell anyone that information but Matt, the person who texted you."

Matt Donovan texted Damon that dad and Rebekah were at the Grill and that he had a daughter named Hope.

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you think I know so much about the originals, Damon."

He studied me for a second. I've never done this, tell someone who I was. Damon wouldn't tell, I know because dad would kill him.

"My _dad_ is supposed to be in one of the four corners of the world with his siblings. He was, until yesterday and I didn't tell Ric yet and I want to tell him on my own time. Got it?"

"I wont tell, Hope. It's nice to meet you." He kissed the back of my hand. "And sorry for saying that your dad, aunts and uncles were dicks."

"I knew you would eat your words the moment you said that."

"Feisty one, reminds me of your father."

"I know." I grinned.

We walked back into class and I continued speaking about my family, starting with the whole Dahlia fiasco.

 _Klaus  
Mystic Falls_

I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I cant help it. Being here brings back a lot of memories, good ones and bad ones. The bad ones being Mikael abusing me and my family and being turned into a vampire. Good ones being the Mikaelson ball we threw a few years back, reuniting my family and trying to court _her._

I walked into the town square and looked around. I spotted the bench I was looking for a paddled over to it. I remember on the night after the ball I chased her out of the grill and asked her about her hopes and dreams right here.

There was no one really out at this hour, it was early but not late. I sat down on the bench and felt exhaustion set in. It has been a hell of a few days, actually no, its been a hell of a few _years_. Last nights thoughts were running back to me. I spent all night last night drawing and sitting at my desk deep in thought.

I imagined _her_ standing there, where she once did. I also imagined her sitting where I am currently, my head in her lap she stroked my hair under the winter sun.

I laid down across the bench, my hands behind my head so the metal railing didn't dig into my neck. One of my legs were straight out and the other was bent against the back of the wooden bench. I closed my eyes and let the morning sun sink in.

I didn't care if people were looking at me and thinking I was crazy, which I technically was. I didn't care at the moment, I was happy, but I knew something was missing, _she_ was missing.

 **AN:**

 **Next time, we see a bit of the little blonde vampire ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: A new leaf

_Hope_

 _Alaric's class_

"Now onto the hallow…" I said as I sat upon Alaric's desk, not caring, acting as if I owned his classroom. I covered the whole Dahlia fiasco, I may of went into to much detail on how it played out but no one caught on. "The hallow is an ancient witch spirit. She was born in a village many, many centuries ago and she was more powerful than anyone could ever imagine. As she got older, it got worse. She cursed the werewolves to the full moon and then she was put down after many attempts. Her remains were discarded into four immortal bones that were scattered around the world."

"If she is dead, why is she a problem to the Mikaelson's?" A boy in the back asked.

"Well Inadoo, which was her name, was reborn. She had many followers and she was brought back from the dead to grace the world with her presence." I said sarcastically. "She wanted to be put into one of the most powerful witches that this world may every know…"

"The daughter of Klaus Mikaelson." May finished my sentence. "Hope what's her name?"

"I cannot divulge that information." I half teased.

"Mr. Saltzman what is the child's name?" Ash asked, knowing that I wouldn't answer him.

"I'm sorry Ash but I cant tell you, it would give a very sweet girl a hard time this year, and her family would probably murder me." He chuckled.

I smiled to myself as I looked away from Ric and back to the class who was looking at me. "The hallow did find a way into the littlest Mikaelson's body and the darkness consumed her, it was like there was no way out. Nothing but cold and darkness.."

"It sounds like you were her, like in her shoes." A girl chuckled from the back.

I played the comment off. "No, no, I'm just a descriptive person. Anyway Klaus and his siblings did all that so they could to save their little girl and then Vincent Griffith, a powerful New Orleans witch, came up with an idea." I took a deep breath. "The hallow was originally put into four immortal objects and kept separate for eternity, so Vincent came up with the idea that the hallows magic will live inside of the four Mikaelson vampires, Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah. They could never see each other again, or the littlest Mikaelson."

Ric gave me a reassuring glance as he heard my voice waver.

"So they are in the four corners of the world right now?" Ash asked.

I hesitated. "Yes, yes they are."

No, no they're not.

Before I could speak again a man came bursting through the door. "Alaric!" He panted, still out of breath from running to the school.

"Jeremey what is it, we're in the middle of something here."

Jeremey walked up to Ric and whispered something in her ear. Ric looked at me with shock and confusion in his eyes. I narrowed my eye brows.

"He's what?!"

"He's in the town square, lying on a bench." Jermey said.

"Who's in the town square and why are you so freaked out." Avery butted in, crossing her lets and putting her head in her hands.

"Why must you always butt in?" May turned and looked at the girl in question.

"I want to know, May."

"Alaric what is it?" I asked, looking at him with concern.

"Just to catch you kids up, this is Elena's brother Jermey Gilbert and I have no clue what he's talking about so explain Jermey." Damon pointed to Jermey.

"There is someone in the town square that shouldn't be here. Thats all I can say." Jeremey explained.

I looked at Ric, knowing who it was. It was dad, he was sticking around. "Damn it." I whispered under my breath, only the people in the front of the room with me could hear.

"Hope, lets talk." Ric pulled me aside. "Jermey you don't say anything or tell anyone, Damon and Elena see if the kids have questions, I have to speak to Hope."

We rushed out the door and out of the school into the daylight.

"What the hell, Hope. Why is he here? And more so, how? Isn't the hallow keeping him away, if he is anywhere near you the world will explode."

"Its gone." I simply said.

"What do you mean _its gone?_ "

"The magic. We got rid of it." I couldn't help the smile forming on my face.

"So they're back together…"

"Yes. Elijah, Kol and Rebekah picked me up from school yesterday and we had a family reunion at home. Dad dropped me off but he said he couldn't stay because he made a promise of something."

"I know far to well about that promise."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I cant tell you." He muttered.

"I wont let this go." I warned. "But I will get my dad out of here." I started to walk away.

"Hope." I turned around. "I'm happy for you, I'm happy that they are back together and I want to talk to them when they pick you up, whoever it is."

I nodded and walked towards the town square.

 _Klaus POV_

 _Town Square  
_

"Dad!" Hope's voice rang through my ears as she searched for me. I'm guessing someone saw me and informed her teacher. "What are you doing." She was behind me, her hands resting on the back of the bench.

"I'm not doing anything, love."

"Well Jeremey Gilbert just came into our class and told Ric that _you_ were lying here, on a bench, in the middle of the town square."

"I didn't want to go home just yet."

"You made a promise right?" Hope used her against me. "Ric agreed with me, he knows about it."

"I didn't know he knew." _She must of told him. She must of told everyone._

"Dad, just don't let anyone else know you're here. Ric wants to talk to you when you pick me up."

"I might stay here love."

Hope sighed. "Fine, just, done do anything stupid, alright?"

"Alright sweetheart." I opened my eyes to look at her, the light was almost blinding. I sat up and gave her a hug before I laid back down.

"Bye dad."

"Bye love."

She ran out of the town square and I closed my eyes again one she was out of range.

I wont do anything stupid. I want to do what Rebekah is doing right now, apologizing to everyone here in mystic falls for the havoc she caused, and I've caused more. I should apologize to Damon, Stefan, Ric, Elena, the Bennett witch, _her,_ I need to apologize to her more than anyone. I've turned over a new leaf and even if I am still that damaged hybrid inside of me, I have Hope and my family to fix that over time.

 _Rebekah POV_

 _Mystic Falls_

I walked on the sidewalks of this small town desperate to find someone, anyone from the Mystic Falls hero protector squad.

I searched for a while and then gave up, deciding to go to the school.

I walked inside and looked around. It was different in there, it didn't reek of bourbon and blood anymore.

"What are you doing here!?" Hope came up behind me, whispering through her teeth.

"I came to see your teacher and try to mend broken bonds with the people here. I have a guilty conscious."

Hope sighed. "Just, we learned about the originals today in class and kids may of looked you guys up so please, don't let anyone see you, they already saw dad and Ric is confused and I had to explain so do what you have to do."

"Hope are you going to meet us for lunch?" A boys voice came into the picture.

"Yes, Ash I will." They smiled and he walked away.

"Is that?"

"Yes now talk to Ric or whoever you want to and leave before anyone sees you." She gave me a quick hug and then ran off.

I walked up to the classroom with the tag "Mr. Saltzman" on the door and knocked lightly.

A brunette woman opened the door and behind her was a black haired man.

"Damon, Elena, nice to see you guys again."

"What are you doing here Rebekah?" Elena asked, still shocked.

"Would you believe me if I said to apologize?"

"You bet your original ass we wouldn't." Damon snickered.

"Well, I did. Ive felt guilty and now that I am able to visit I decided it might be a good time."

"Are we expecting any other Originals to be roaming around because Alaric will be pissed if someone goes near his daughters, Bonnie will give you a witchy headache, barbie Forbes will run from behind with in a sniffing distance from Klaus and Stefan will be telling us to run from above." Damon said.

what did the last part mean. "Can you repeat the last sentence? What happened to Stefan…"

"He died, Rebekah." Elena said sympathetically. "I know you loved him."

I didn't believe it. I was happy with Marcel, so happy but I cant believe that Stefan died. He was my first true love. "How…"

"Lets talk over a couple drinks blondie. Follow me." Damon said as he walked out the doors of the Salvatore Boarding School.

 _Mystic Grill_

Damon, Elena and I walked into the grill.

"Why are you back?" Matt asked as we approached.

"Ask them." I muttered.

"We brought her back for a drink. We dropped the S bomb on her." Damon said sitting next to me.

"The S bomb?" Matt said confused.

"Stefan's death." Elena clarified.

"Oh that bomb." Matt said as he cleaned the counter. "Sorry Rebekah, I know you loved him."

"Well I've moved on. I sense that my boyfriend will pop the question any day now." I sipped the drink Matt handed me.

"Cocky much?" Damon said.

"You're one to talk Mr. Salvatore." Damon shrugged, knowing I was right.

"Rebekah why are you really in town?" Elena asked.

"Dropping by to see some old friends and my niece."

"Niece…? I heard about her today in school a young girl named Hope was talking about the original family, she was a history buff or something and she was talking to the class about events in their lives… she knew a lot… maybe to much…" Elena put the pieces together in her mind. I raised my eye brows and drank my drink. Damon wanted to speak but then he remembered something, maybe Hope said something to him earlier, maybe she told him because he put the pieces together. "Its her, isn't it."

I nodded, Damon did too. "Why are you nodding Damon?"

"Because remember when she pulled me out of the room earlier?" Elena nodded. "I almost told the class that she was the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson and she told me not to say anything because I put the pieces together in my head. She told me that she trusted me not to tell you, but technically, I didn't, you figured it out yourself with some help from barbie Klaus."

"I wont tell anyone but wow, a Mikaelson has been in our school for seven years. Remember when all we wanted to do was kill you guys?" Elena chuckled. "Now Klaus has a daughter, you have a future finance," She pointed to me. "I don't really know about Elijah…"

"Elijah is happily with Hope's mother Hayley." I clarified. Elena looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Long story, don't ask."

"So Klaus isn't with her?" Elena asked.

"Nope. But Kol is married and Freya is engaged, or soon to be, she's been ring shopping with me a few times."

"Who the hell is Freya and isn't Kol dead?" Damon asked, confused.

"Freya is our eldest sibling, she was taken as a child by our Aunt who cursed us to give up the first born child from every bloodline in our family."

"That means…" Elena said before I cut her off.

"Hope. We dealt with it, she's safe and Dahlia is dead." I explained. "And Kol was brought back to life, two times I think? Anyway he found a little witch named Davina Claire and they are happily married of seven years."

"Huh, you learn something new everyday." Damon muttered as he sipped his drink that Matt newly poured.

"Hope was talking about the Hallow, what was that? I wasn't following she was getting a little bit, shaky as she was talking." Elena asked me.

"We need more drinks." I hauled Matt

"So the hallow was housed inside of you four?" Elena retraced.

"Yes, but its fine now and no, I don't feel like explaining it."

"You know your brother is still here, right." Matt clarified.

"He's not supposed to be in mystic falls, he made a deal with Caroline." Elena said.

"I know that, Rebekah what do you know?"

"He came to drop Hope off at school, he should've gone home but I guess he decided to stick around. What is he doing, Matt?"

"When Jermey texted me earlier he said that he was lying on a bench in the town square."

"Damon that was what Alaric was talking about in class and when he and Hope ran out to go talk, she was explaining the Hallow thing to him and how they are back together and getting her father." Elena said.

"That makes sense." Damon sipped his drink. "But why is he just, lying on a bench."

"Maybe it holds significance." Elena thought aloud.

I know it did. Ive seen him draw it before. "No he has a lot to think about and I'm pretty sure he's beat." I came up with something, actually that might be true.

"Donovan, its the bench right across the street, right?" Damon asked. Matt nodded. "If I remember correctly thats is where a little-blonde-distraction came into play when we were trying to kill you guys."

I pressed my lips together. "Maybe."

With that we heard the bell from the front of the restaurant, meaning there was a new customer. I didn't bother to turn around because quite frankly I don't care.

"Hello blondie." Damon greeted the person that walked in. Caroline. Oh Nik is going to love the story I'm going to tell him later. Hope is too because she has told me how much she wants Nik to find love, since we all have someone. She swears there is one person on his mind in particular and I think that person just walked in and is standing behind me.

 **AN/**

 **That was chapter 4, i'll try to post chapter 5 sometime soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: He has a daughter!

_Caroline Forbes POV  
Mystic Falls _

Mystic falls. I love it here, I love the people and how everyone knows everyone, I love my friends and I love the school, but I want more. Sometimes at night I search up places in the world and use google maps to walk around. I know I can just compel my way to all of those places but I want to get the real experience of it. I looked through Italy at all of the beautiful sights, the history of Rome, the beautiful water streets in Venice, but nothing online compares to the real thing. I searched through Paris, visited the Eiffel Tower and looked over the Louvre. I virtually visited Africa, Asia, Vienna, Tennessee, Vermont, Maine, Hawaii, the Bahamas, Puerto Rico, and way more but especially New York, a place I dream on visiting one day. The fashion on every corner, the diversity, the beaming lights, giant buildings and music. Also, New Orleans. From what I could see it was wonderful, different, fun. I want to see it all.

But the offer still stands.

Every morning after school starts I take a trip over to the Mystic Grill to talk to Matt, Elena and Damon, Jermey on occasions. I usually sit down in the town square and think for a while but today, that bench was occupied. From a distance I saw someone on the bench, which for some reason made me mad because it was a special bench, _our_ bench. It looked like a man, just lying there. I didn't want to tell him to move just so I could keep the routine going so I started to walk closer, closer until I sped off in the blink of an eye. .

I was suddenly out of breath as I leaned up against the side of the alley way just outside the Grill, resting my head on the brick wall. Why was _he_ here? He wasn't supposed to be here.

But why would I care? But I do care.

He shouldn't be here… not that I care.

Thoughts of denial kept running through my head till I gained the courage to walk out of that alley way. I saw him still lying on that bench from afar.

Why the hell was Klaus Mikaelson lying in the middle of the town square?

I ran into the grill and saw Elena and Damon at the bar with a blonde girl.

"Hello blondie." Damon greeted me in his usually witty sarcastic way.

"Hello Damon." I sat down on the barstool next to the blonde girl since the others were taken. I turned to look at the girls face. "Rebekah?"

Rebekah looked at me and smiled. "Caroline Forbes. Nice to see you again."

I was shocked, not just by the fact that Rebekah _and_ Klaus were back in town but she was happy to see me? "Really?"

"Actually Rebekah here is trying to turn over a new leaf," Damon told me.

"I am," She clarified.

"So you're nice now?" I scoffed.

"Trying my best," She shrugged.

"She's just a devil in disguise," Damon sneered.

"Shut up Damon," Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it a bit to early to be drinking guys?" I asked.

"Im celebrating," Rebekah simply said.

"Celebrating wha-"

"Im a vampire, in a bar, wanting a drink in the morning. Whats so wrong about that?" Damon interrupted.

"Well one, there are prying eyes, and two you do this on a daily basis," Damon shrugged. "Rebekah why are you celebrating?"

"Well my family was brought back together after seven long years," She said.

Why were they separated?

"Before you ask why, I'll give you the quick version," Rebekah adjusted herself to face me. "There was this ancient witch spirit, it came after Hope so we had to find a solution. The solution involved the magic being put inside of Nik, Kol, Elijah and I so we had to stay separate so it doesn't find its way back inside of Hope. But now, its fixed," She said simply.

Hope? Who's Hope?

"So now, we are all back and living happily ever after."

"But why are you guys here?" Caroline asked.

"Well, I wanted to apologize to the hero protectors of Mystic Falls, and Nik had to do something so I um, followed him here."

"What did he have to do?"

"Uh-"

"Well look what we have here, the run away sister," an accented voice joined in on this conversation.

We turned around to see someone standing behind us. He looks so familiar…

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Kol?" Rebekah asked.

"Came to pay this pathetic town a little visit," He looked around. "Ugh I forgot how tiny it is, it feel like a cage."

Kol was right.

"I thought I killed you," Matt said from behind the bar.

"Matthew Donovan nice to see you again, he said with irony…" Kol grinned. I barely remembered him. I do remember that he was cocky like Damon but charming like Klaus. He had Bonnie intrigued for a short while but that ship ended when Kol was killed.

"I remember you," He moved closer to me. "You were Nik's blonde friend, the one that challenged him."

Ah, right, he was at the bar that night when Klaus and I talked outside on the bench… the bench he was lying on right now, and the bench I visit everyday.

"Yeah I guess," I mumbled.

"So does Nik know you're here?" Kol asked.

"U-um I don't know… I don't even know why you guys are here."

"I followed Bex here, Bex followed Nik here and Nik came with his daughter-"

"Daughter?!" I gasped in shock. Klaus has a daughter?! Since when!

"Kol you bloody loon!" Rebekah hit him. "Nik is going to bash your head in when he finds out _you_ were the one that told her!"

"What we don't even know if he's still head over heels for her!"

"Well…"

"Um I hate to break up this party but I have to head out now…." I said standing up. With that the little bell by the door rang and our attention was instantly focused in that direction.

He was there. His hair was messy and his clothes were so, Klaus.

"I have to head to the school. I'll see you guys later," I mumbled. Before he could see me, I was gone and halfway to the school.  
_

The school was quiet and I was late. I usually come during the afternoon, I help out with anything Ric needs or anything I find necessary.

The lunch room was packed with the older kids while the younger kids were taking over the class rooms. I normally help out more with the younger kids. I saw Ric heading into his room.

"Hey Ric," I ran up to him.

"Hey Care," He said turning around to face me.

"Do you have a second?"

"Uh sure," He turned to his class. "Kids I need to speak to head Mistress Forbes for a few minutes, behave."

Ric followed me out of the classroom. "Im confused what is going o-"

"I know Care and I will explain later…"

"Why is Klaus Mikaelson here?! I mean Rebekah gave me some lame explanation and said something I think I didn't hear right…"

"What did she say?"

"That he came to drop off his 'daugh'"

"daugh?"

"She was cut off," Caroline sighed. "Ric, did she mean daughter? Does Klaus have a daughter? Because if he does that means she goes here to this school… the school for the young and gifted."

"Caroline, lets talk about this later…"

"Am I right?" She demanded.

"I'll see you after class, Care," Ric said as he backed into the classroom and closed the door. Ive been working here for many years now, but I know for a fact that there is no girl here with the last name "Mikaelson". Ric would've told me… right? He would've told me that Klaus Mikaelson had a daughter. The dangerous family of vampires that once walked Mystic Falls had a daughter going to this school. But something else… who's the mother?

Why do I care? I rejected Klaus back when he was in Mystic Falls. He said that I would be his last love but what if he already found love? The mother of his child…

I needed to investigate. I couldn't deny that Klaus has been on my mind recently, its just the way he used to act towards me… he treated me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world. Tyler, Matt, Damon and even Stefan had rejected me or had said something mean about me but Klaus, he never did. I haven't had a real boyfriend in 15 years. But now, however long it takes is glued in my mind. He was here. Was he here for me? His daughter?

I walked away from Ric's classroom and headed towards the lunch room until I ran into someone.

"Oh sorry," I apologized to the young girl standing in front of me. Her light brown hair was curled into perfect ringlets and her eyes were a shade of green.

"I-its okay," She stammered as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"Where are you off to?" I asked.

"Oh I-um needed to speak to Alaric about something."

"Alaric?"

"Oh uh Mr. Saltzman… He always gets mad when I call him Ric so…"

"Why do you call him Ric?" I asked curiously.

"Oh he's a family friend."

"What your name?" I asked.

"Im Hope, hi," She giggled as she shook my hand. Something about her seemed familiar but I cant place it.

"Im Caroline," I returned.

It looked like her face just froze. "C-Caroline Forbes?"

"Yes, why?"

"I've just heard your, um, name a lot today…"

"Today has been a strange day," I admitted.

"It's been weird for me too, but today is also a special day, for me at least."

"Why is that?" I asked. I love talking to the kids, about anything really. Their home life problems, supernatural life problems, hell even their love life problems. I like to do this because being a vampire means that I cant have kids of my own and as a kid I always dreamed of having two kids, one a boy and one a girl, named Emma and Adrien.

"My family they um, are getting together for the first time in a few years."

"Congratulations, Hope," I smiled. "What do you need to talk to Ric about anyway? I can get him for you if you want…"

"I'll just talk to him later, my friends are texting me from the lunch room," She sighed looking at her phone. "I promised to meet them and I'm late."

"Alright then, I'll see you around, Hope."

"Defiantly!" She said quickly. "I-I mean yes you will. Bye!" She ran off.

Weird. But if everything I heard today about Klaus's daughter was in fact true, maybe it was her? I mean her eyes resembled his so much…

I have a feeling I'll find out soon. 

**AN:**

 **Okay so this was sorta a filler chapter, but why doesn't she want to come face to face with Klaus? She could've easily talked to him but she didn't.**

 **Next time (some of it): Caroline finds something out, Klaus talks to Ric, Hope spends time with her friends.**

 **Okay and one more thing, Lizzie and Josie aren't Caroline's daughter, just Ric's. Jo died after giving birth to them so they never ended up in Caroline's womb. I don't know yet if they will make an appearance but they were always kind of mean to Hope and good friends with Avery the mean girl in Hope's class.**


	6. Chapter 6: These are my friends

**_AN: sorry for the lack of posts, but i'll try to be more active!  
(there might be some spelling mistakes!) _**

_Hope_

 _Lunchroom with Ash and May_

"It's seriously crazy how much you know about the original family Hope," May started. "I mean I know yesterday you said somethings about them but today it sounded like you were there."

"I know its kinda crazy," I said. "I just love their history and their family legacy is one of the greatest in the world."

"You visited them right?"

"Yeah last year I did. I wanted to confirm something and they let me have a look around."

"The Mikaelson's let you do that? I would've expected them to be mean or something…" Ash said.

"I mean they are intimidating but they show mercy to kids," I told them truthfully.

"It would be amazing to meet them especially the daughter, being that she is our age," May said.

I knew this would be difficult, making friends when your true identity was a secret. It was like I had a mask on and under it was a whole new person with a whole new story. I might tell them… but only when or if the time is right.

"I wonder if she's like us, you know, a witch in training at a school," Ash added.

"Well the Salvatore Boarding school is the only supernatural school in the world so…" I pointed out.

"That means in NOLA she would be at a public school trying to be normal," May said.

I always wondered what it would be like to be in a normal high school surrounded by normal humans. But thats boring, I have a crazy life and I want to live it right and bring in the right people to live it with me.

"Hope did you see her?" Ash asked.

"Um, I did… actually," I said without thinking enough.

"You did!?" They both hounded.

"Um I-i," I stuttered. I noticed a blonde woman walk through the doors, the woman I saw earlier in the hallway. Caroline Forbes.

It could be her, she could been the girl coating my dads mind. She seemed, weird around me earlier. Ric told me that no one knew who I was but she seemed suspicious. I mean Caroline and Ric were close from what I could gather so theres a chance she could know.

"Hope?" May noticed my distant stare.

"Oh sorry I just um blanked out for a sec there," I nervously laughed. "Yeah she was nice I guess…"

"What was her name?" Ash asked.

"I-i don't know…"

"You cant tell us, can you," May said.

"Yeah sorry guys, I cant say. They asked me not to a-and-"

May put her arm on my hand. "Its okay, we get it. One day maybe we'll meet them too, actually we might be taking a trip to New Orleans soon, probably a day trip before Christmas."

"Yeah our mom and dad started planning it for us, they're doing business there sometime this December so we might go with them," Ash added.

"Ill send you guys places you should visit, just let me know when," I smiled.

"Of course," May giggled.

There was only a few minutes left of lunch and we laughed and talked. I actually had two real friends. Two people I could talk to and two people I could laugh with. I felt an instant connection with them, I knew I could trust them. Its just a matter of time.

 _Dismissal_

This is a boarding school but I don't have a dorm like everyone else does, well everyone that doesn't live in Mystic Falls.

I met up with May and Ash again at the end of the day. They live nearby so we decided to walk out together.

"Hope I know I asked yesterday but where do you live?" May asked.

"Yeah we can totally stalk you if you want," Ash joked.

"Yeah yeah, um is it bad that I forgot my address?" I tried.

"A little bit.." May laughed.

"Ill take you there eventually, promise," I said.

"You seem in a better mood today," Ash observed.

"What were you stalking her mood yesterday?" May teased.

I noticed his face get a bite red with the comment. "Um what no, its just yesterday she seemed a bit sad."

"Oh yeah its a long story but thats over," I smiled proudly.

We were walking out of the school when I realized that we were in the same place where I saw Uncle Elijah standing across the street.

"Hey do you guys wanna go to the grill?" I asked, adjusting my bad across my shoulder.

"Sure, should be okay with our mom," May agreed.

"Great let me just call my dad real quick, he's hanging around here somewhere I just need to give him a heads up," I told them before I moved away.

"Dad?" I said into the phone.

 _"Hope? Whats wrong?"_

"Oh nothing, Im just heading to the Grill with some friends and you need to be gone," I instructed.

 _"Schools over already?" He said in disbelief._

"Um yeah where are you?"

 _"Right were you left me."_

"Did you just decide to like take a six hour nap in the town square?!"

 _"N-no not that long," He sighed. "Wow I've been sitting here for six hours?"_

"Well pack up what you were doing and leave, alright? May, Ash and I are heading to the grill. Ric wants to see you. I need to talk to him about someone too so I'll meet you back at the school in an hour got it?"

 _"Wow never thought I would be taking orders from my daughter…"_

"Well time has changed since the dinosaurs roamed the earth," I ended the call.

I walked back over to Ash and May who were bickering. "Ready to go?"

_  
 _  
Klaus POV_

My daughter did _that_. She's growing up well. No one has gotten away with talking to me like that and lived, well okay one did.

Has it really been six hours? I've been here for six hours? I checked my phone and it was 2PM, time flies, even if you're doing nothing. I closed the sketch book I was drawing in and put the pencil through the spiral on the top.

My legs felt numb for a second as I stood up. I stretched and looked around. People were running with headphones in their ears and water in their hands. Some were walking their dogs or rolling their babies in strollers. It was normal here, nothing was disturbing the peace. For a second, I even felt normal.

I looked down at the bench I was occupying all day and my eyes saw the exact scene from the day after we hosted a ball at the mansion.

 _I wanna talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want out of life._

I'll see her soon, something will bring us together. A part of me thought it was ridiculous that I was thinking about a girl I met over a decade ago, but the other part is saying that I needed that in my life, maybe that part is actually my daughter.

I sighed and started to walk along the sidewalks of the town square. Christmas was in a few days, everything was decorated and kids were laughing. It reminded me of Hope, and the fact I never got to see her grow up. I was locked in that damn cellar for the first 5 years of her life, some of the most important. Over the past 7 years, Hayley has sent me videos and pictures of Hope and face-timed me whenever she or I had free time, which was pretty often for me.

I approached the school just as all the kids left. This house was used for many things in the past when I was here, who knew that it could be a school for children? I looked around for Alaric's classroom, since Ive never actually been here before. Hope has shown me around on face-time a few times but not enough to know my way around here.

The main room that was once filled with boos was now filled with tables and grimoires, yet the smell still was sensible for a hybrid. Finally I spotted Alaric's classroom just down the hall. I knocked until the door opened.

"Klaus," Alaric greeted overly welcomingly.

"Nice to see you too mate," I patted him on the back.

"Why are you here? I mean I didn't really get much of an explanation out of your daughter."

"Well, Freya undid the magic, Hope helped out in ways she doesn't even know. Thats the dumbed down version for you," I grinned, taking a seat in the front row.

"You two really are related," Alaric leaned against his desk and pointed to the desk I was occupying. I put my face in my hands and wore an intrigued expression.

"Hope sits there, she has every day since she first arrived. She told me that its right in the front but not dead center, it gives some attention but not direct attention, which she didn't want."

"I guess we do."

"You cant show up around these kids, Klaus. They are studying the originals, the Mikaelson's. They will know what you look like and then start to question me and soon enough find out that Hope is your daughter. Everything will change for her, for us, for you, for your family."

"Is that a threat?" I sat upright. "I will always protect my daughter and hell if she wants to tell her friends that she is the Hope Mikaelson, then she has my blessing, I will protect her and who ever else she cares for. She is so happy she met them and I am so happy for her."

"I know you are, Im just telling you to be careful."

I squinted and leaned back in the tiny desk chair. "So is this a parent teacher conference?"

Alaric chuckled. "I don't think in a million years I would ever be able to imagine Klaus Mikaelson coming to a parent teacher conference."

"You're right with that one," I smirked. "Think of this as a check in."

"A check in?" He restated.

"A check in."

"What exactly are you checking in on? Your daughter or…"

"Maybe I miss this small puny town, I mean I was born here."

"You sure about that?"

 _No._

"I am."

"Does this have something to do with a little blonde vampire?"

My body tensed and I sat upright again, I tried to find the words to speak but nothing came out. "H-how is she?"

"I assume you mean Caroline?" He reassured. "She's doing great. She helps with the school a lot and around town…"

"She hasn't left?"

"What do you mean by left?"

"Like gone traveling around the world."

"No, Klaus she hasn't, why do you still want to take her? Show her Paris? Rome?"

"She told you about that."

"We are colleges now, she helps me out with my girls a lot."

"Lizzie and Josie I presume?"

"Yes, since she was so much help after Jo died in childbirth, we named her after her mom."

"She told you though…"

"She tells me things that are on her mind, you seem to be there a lot lately."

My mouth gaped for a second before I realized and closed it again. "Hope tells there is something bothering you… she wants to find out who _that girl_ is."

"She will, eventually," I stood up and clasped my hands behind my back.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"A family celebration," I grinned.

 _Hopes POV_

 _At the grill with Ash and May_

"I always used to come here as a kid, I remember that I managed to get into the kitchen back there," May chuckled and pointed to the back where there were workers rushing in and out of the kitchen with plates of food.

"I remember you were in so much trouble and it wasn't me for once," Ash chucked, slouching down in his seat. We didn't order big meals because we just had lunch, so we got drinks and fries for the table.

"I cried for weeks after mom and dad took away my iPad."

I sat there, watching their banter. I always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling, a bother or sister like my dad, but its okay, my aunts and uncles are like my siblings, they all banter just the same way. It makes me feel like I do have siblings sometimes.

"Hope you there?" Ash waved his hand in front of my face.

I noticed my surroundings and was brought back to the world. People were laughing with each other and I saw a blonde and brunette woman at the bar with two men. Damon and Elena, I think… was that Rebekah and-? Kol?

He turned around and smirked at me, throwing a little wave.

"Hope?" May shook me.

"Uh yeah I must of um… spaced out there for a minute."

"Are you looking at something?" Ash asked and then turned around, he saw Kol at the bar. "That guy waving at you?"

"Who is he Hope? Family?" May asked as well.

Ugh this was too much! Its alright that Dad and Rebekah came her but Kol too? It was getting to be obvious.

Yup now he's coming over here.

"I feel like I've seen him somewhere before…" May squinted.

 _"Kol you loon where are you going!"_ We heard Rebekah say, making panic deepen in my mind.

"Just ignore him," I tried and thankfully they turned around to face me.

 _"Im going to bother our favorite niece!"_

My head fell on the table with a thud as Ash and May giggled and cringed for my sake.

"Hello kids," Kol leaned against the booth we were seated at.

"Leave!" I lifted my head up. "Its embarrassing," I mumbled.

"Well its my job, darling."

"Come on Hope aren't you going to be proper and introduce us?" Ash teased.

"Yeah Hope introduce me to your new friends."

"Ugh fine!" I sighed and sat upright. "Ash, May this is my Uncle."

"Nice to meet you two, Ash, May," Kol nodded. "I'm her favorite uncle."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, but gotta say, a little joy. "I have more than one uncle you know…"

"But I'm the best…"

"Whatever floats your boat," I sat back and gave an innocent smile.

"Well I'll leave you guys alone now, Ill see you at home darling, we have a family discussion to conduct later."

"Cant wait."

Kol went back over to the bar, joining the other three once more.

"He seems fun…" May started.

"Ugh don't even."

"I mean it, it seems like you have a fun family."

"Yeah I guess you're right," I giggled.  
_

Our little early dinner or late lunch progressed nicely. We laughed and talked, teased and kicked each other under the table.

They were like no one I ever met before, they were fun, they were sweet and best of all, crazy like me and my family.

"So last night I heard my dad and aunt talking about something, she was begging him to host a Christmas party… maybe if he and the rest of my family agrees… would you two like to come?" I hesitantly asked.

"Of course!" May smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah that would be interesting," Ash smirked, leaning back in his seat.

"Interesting?" I questioned. "How so?"

"Hope, I sense something about you… something you're not telling us."

"Now why would I keep secrets?" I played along with his little game.

"Thats all you, but call it a sixth sense, I know something is up with you Hope Marshall, and I cant wait till the day you tell me."

"You mean us," May interjected.

"Sure," Ash grinned.

"Well if you're betting on your 'sixth sense' is accurate, you will be sorry because you will loose," I challenged. "20 bucks."

"Deal," He held out his hand. I held my focus on his hand touching mine, the warmth of his skin pickling mine causing a small jolt through my body. I realized that his eyes were a shade of deep chocolate brown, welcoming yet daring and corresponding to the very light pink blush on his cheeks.

It felt like eternity before he let go and slouched back in his seat once again.

I looked at my phone that lit up with a message.

 _Dad:  
Why not we head home for today darling, my conference with your professor is over. _

_Me:  
Sure meet me at the grill. _

"Thats my dad, he wants to get going."

"He's picking you up?" May asked as she slid out of the booth, standing up and grabbing her coat from the rack.

"Yeah I guess so."

It's about 6:00 pm now and we really should be heading back, Kol said we needed to discuss something, probably about the Christmas party.

We all headed out, I waved to Kol and Rebekah who returned confused looks.

"Ugh guys one second I need to go tell my um- uncle that we're heading out."

The two nodded as I ran over to the bar. "We're leaving, Dad says its best to get back before it gets dark out, or darker out." The time was changing since daylight savings, it gets dark hours earlier.

"Alright then," Rebekah left some money for the bartender. "We need to have this family discussion."

"What is it exactly?"

"The Christmas party," Kol muttered.

"You're going though with it?"

"Yes! I mean if everyone agrees."

I narrowed my eyes. "That doesn't sound like you."

"Its not, we're doing it either way, invite your friends," Rebekah waved at Ash and May who were waiting by the door.

 _"Who's that?"_ Ash mouthed to me.

"My Aunt," I mouthed back.

"Damon, Elena, I think we'll be meeting again soon," Rebekah said before standing up. Oh right, they were here.

"Oh hi," I smiled.

"You're Hope Mikaelson right?" Elena asked, standing up to meet me.

"I'm guessing Damon told you," I groaned. I told him not to!

"No actually I figured it out myself, after a few hints," She admitted.

"Okay so are they coming to the christmas party?" I asked.

"I dont want to have a Christmas party!" Kol argued.

"Well its two against… well I don't know right now but we are going to have a bloody Christmas party!" Rebekah voiced.

"Im going outside," Kol muttered.

"Ill design invitations tonight, we'll send them out tomorrow, we'll get the whole family's opinion," I reasoned.

"That sounds lovely, why not we head out now?" Rebekah started to walk out.

"Bye Damon, bye Elena, it was nice meeting you!" I said politely.

"You too Hope," Elena smiled back.

"Ill see you in school tomorrow, ill be popping in with someone," He grinned.

"Someone?"

"You'll see littlest Mikaelson."

 _Ash POV_

 _Town Square with Kol_

Well Hope's family is really something. We sat on a bench with her uncle Kol, the one that joined our table earlier. He laughed and told us about Hope's childhood.

"When she was 2 she crawled into her dads art room and was covered in red paints. He got so scared and thought she was bleeding!"

"Is it wrong that I could imagine that?" May giggled.

"I can too and we just met her yesterday," I added.

"She was quite the child, I face-timed her everyday, sometimes we would use that um- House Party app to have a family conversation. Normally once a week."

"Why couldn't you just go in the same room together?" I asked.

Kol hesitated. "Some of us were traveling, for a while."

"Brother what are you doing?" An accented voice was added.

May and I turned around fully on the bench and was faced with a familiar looking man. He has bright green-blue eyes and curly hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He narrowed his eye brows at me. "Im Hope's father, you're Ash and May right? She's told me a lot about you both."

"Im sorry Mr. Marshall but you look oddly familiar…" May said.

"DAD?!" Hope came running up, her topey colored shoes with dark heels slamming the ground and her perfect straight hair flowing in the wind as she ran her hands through it.

I felt May push up my chin.

"Stop gaping," She rolled her eyes.

Embarrassing?

"What are you doing here?!" She said through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry love, I'm just retrieving my brother," He touched Kol's shoulder.

"Ah Nik, you're so protective," Kol patted his hand away.

"You two are loons! Why not we leave please!" A female British voice entered.

Hope groaned and ran her hands through her hair once again. "Ash, May this is my aunt."

We both waved. Well she wasn't wrong, she has a nutty family.

"You mums waiting at home, why not we go darling?" Her father suggested.

"Thank you dad!" She sighed before walking up to us and pulling us aside. "Give me a minute."

Were her eyes always this blue?

"Sorry they're just-"

"Nuts?" May finished her sentence.

"Yeah I guess you can call it that," She chuckled.

"Your dad looks oddly… familiar," I pointed out.

She seemed embarrassed, nervous?

"Well he is no celebrity," She sighed. "Can we talk tomorrow? I might need to tell you two something…"

"Sure Hope," May said.

"Of course, are you explaining the Mikaelson's again tomorrow?"

"I don't know I may of covered everything…" She answered.

"Hope!" Her aunt called her.

"Alright guys, I'll talk to you later!" She started to run off.

"Bye!" We said, my eyes lingering on her figure a little longer, she is amazing.

 ** _AN: So that was that... Hash? Hope-Ash? Their scenes will get cuter... promise_**

 ** _next time we'll get some Caroline and Hope interactions, more Klaroline mentions as well. See? The build up is real! Btw maybe some real_ _identity_ _reveals? Not 100% sure yet ;)_**

 ** _Thanks!_**


	7. Chapter 7: We are one

**AN: okay so no there is no Mikaelson reveal in this chapter but I promise it will be coming up soon. If there is a lack of chapters the next few weeks its because I have a lot to do lol. The trimester in school just ended so it freed up some time but I have to work on stuff for a winter concert in school coming up, synthesizer to be more specific and well, I kinda suck so!**

 **Just like drawing painting is Klaus's salvation, writing is mine. I might post another story but I want some opinions on which one I should post first.**

 **Options will be at the** **bottom.**

 _Rebekah POV_

"Christmas party planning committee 101," I slammed a notepad on the table.

"Rebekah love why is this necessary?" Nik sighed.

We were all in the living room, the one we watched Interview With a Vampire in last night. Nik was sitting in his default recliner, while the rest was spread out amongst the sofa as I stood in front of the fireplace.

"It's the holidays Nik! Christmas is in a few days and our family is finally back together!"

"Rebekah isn't this a bit childish?" Elijah said, pointing at her. "I mean you know I love parties but now is certainly not the time."

"I dont know what to think," Kol blurted, earning a weird look from Davina.

"Okay guys lay off her!" Hayley interjected, standing up for her spot next to Elijah. "Our family is reunited again! We need to celebrate plus…"

"Its our first Christmas with Hope…" Nik finished.

"Well where I could actually speak," Hope giggled.

"Well when you were a baby you were the life of the party!" I exclaimed.

"No I went around saying goo goo ga ga!"

"You were adorable Hope," Hayley chuckled. "See? Hope wants to do it!"

"Whatever my daughter says, goes," Nik smirked.

"All in favor of yes?" I asked.

Davina raised her hand earning an instant reaction from Kol. "If my love wants it," He kissed her hand. "She gets it. I'm in."

Marcel raised his hand, forcefully? "What my lovely girl wants, she gets," He grinned.

Freya agreed, raising her hand with a smile. "

Hayley threw a look at Elijah, basically the agree now or you're sleeping outside look.

He sighed. "Of course, since everyone wants it," He directed to Hayley.

"Then lets start planning," I crouched down to my knees and waved my niece over. She sat next to me on, in front of her mom and next to her dads recliner.

"Let's start with the guest list," She suggested, flipping a page in the spiral notepad.

"Oh the Mystic Falls gang!" I announced. Nik's eyes grew wide as his body seemed to tense. Hope noticed and watched him intently.

"And who might that be?" Nik finally said.

"Oh I don't know, Damon," He groaned. "Elena," He groaned louder.

"Alaric?" Hope suggested.

"Yup Alaric. Bonnie, maybe Matt, Jermey?"

Nik groaned again, he seemed fine with Alaric though which seemed good I guess.

"And Caroline," I added with a smirk. Nik started blankly at the wall biting back a smirk, or maybe an evil glare?

"Hope your friends can come," Hayley added.

"Okay so thats, Caroline, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Alaric, Matt, Jermey, Ash, May and?" Hope recited.

"Stefan?" Nik suddenly asked. _Stefan. He's dead._

"Dad um- Stefan he's um-"

"Dead," Nik gave me a bewildered look. "Stefan's dead."

_

 _Klaus POV_

 _His room, 3 AM_

Colors filled my vision, the paints splattered on the canvas in front of me, vibrant yet dark. Stefan was dead, my oldest friend. I met him in the 20s, the rumors of his presence floated around Chicago. He was the ripper of Monterey, feared amongst the crowd that knew of his existence in their world. I remember the last time I saw him, we wondered if we would ever meet again. I guess we wont.

I recognized what I was painting in front of me, as if it was unconsciously being drawn by the brush handing loosely in my hand. Gloria's bar in Chicago. Stefan was a lot of things to me, first, a faint rumor, then someone catching the eyes of my sister, then my brother, then my forgotten brother, then my enemy, then my frenemy. Now, he's my fallen friend.

It was three am right now, the compound was quiet but my mind was racing. Music still filled the streets of NOLA, guess this city really doesn't ever sleep.

Death is inevitable, you cant avoid it, it just dances around in everyones shadows. Its our job to keep the ones we love safe, I just need to know more. More about how he died so I could try harder to protect the person in place of Stefan if a similar thing happens to me. The Mikaelson's are back together now, that calls for trouble. Just when we think everything is normal and peaceful, it changes. Something from one of our pasts, likely mine, will come back at us. These things need to be put to bed, I have a daughter to protect now.

I sighed and stood up, placing my paintbrush back in the cup with a thud and a slight splatter of red on my jeans. Though I protested earlier, I'm actually looking forward to this party Rebekah wants to host. It will give me the chance to mend things, things for my daughter… not that I want to necessarily mend things.

I sat on my bed and grabbed my sketchbook, sketching the first thing that came to mind. I fill my sketchbooks with things I adore, whether its someone or something. Over the centuries landscapes and famous landmarks filled the pages, they're still here, in my room. My first one was in the closet directly in front of me. I placed my current book beside me and walked over to my closet. I found the book that was made of leather and thick pages. I sat back down and rummaged through them, being delicate. Images of my village were present and I remember every detail. The skies dusty color, the dirt floors covered with some hay and leaves, the crackling fire pits and old school wooden houses. I turned the page and my body tensed up. Long dark hair and bright blue eyes, young skin and shaggy clothing. Henrik. I remember the day I sketched this, I was out of inspiration and Henrik walked into my room. That was a week before he died.

I slammed the book shut and forced it back into my closet, buried deep. Drawing and painting is my salvation, I cant live without it. As a child Elijah would always tease me about when I came running to him with the perfect blend of colors, calming to of created a new one. He still does.

I settled back down onto my bed and started sketching thin lines on the paper, hair maybe? The strands formed into curls and then a neckline and two beautiful eyes.

Why am I going crazy over her? Obsessing? It's kinda creepy but it is in my name. Even my _daughter_ sees it. I mean I have everything I need! My family is sleeping in the rooms next to me, and this time, not on the other side of the world! I haven't seen _her_ in years!

But then again, I intended to be her last love. Elijah and I might differ on a lot of things but like him I do keep my word… most of the time.

I started to zone out, the pencil slipping out of my hand as my mind took over once more. It was screaming at me in all different directions. It's common for me, over the centuries all different voices have yelled at me, maybe its my conscious fighting back. I've done horrible things, killed, lost, fought… things I want to fix, for the sake of my daughter and family.

I was brought back to reality by a sound downstairs. The clock read 4:00 AM and no one would be awake yet, maybe Freya. I stood up, slipped on shoes and walked out into the compound. Again, dark, quiet.

The moon shined down from the open roof above and the floor creaked slightly under my feet. The sound I heard before was gone, but something was off.

I walked down the stairs and saw a shadow fly past my eyes and a gust of wind brush my face.

Someone was here.  
_

 _Hope POV_

 _4:00 AM_

I couldn't sleep. I could never sleep. I'm a night own, like my father. I hear him in his room, sketching, painting, pacing, like normal.

I heard something crash downstairs, then seconds later my dads door opened.

I followed closely behind, trying to make as little noise as possible. In school they don't teach you offensive magic, only small spells, nothing that you could defend or hurt someone with. I feel safe now, I mean I didn't with my mom and aunt Freya the last seven years but now we have +4 originals in these rooms.

I walked outside, carefully shutting the door behind me and made sure my slippers didn't scruff the concrete floors too much. I saw dad downstairs, the moonlight highlighting his eyes. He was alert, ready to protect us. Ive read the journals of Stefan Salvatore before, he viewed dad as a monster, someone who caused suffering to the innocent for no reason. He cared for no one and thought recklessly.

My thoughts broke when I felt a chill behind me. I slowly turned around and backed up until I hit the railing. Dad didn't hear, he was following a lead else where, the kitchen maybe?

Piercing blue eyes were before me, it was a man. As he approached the moonlight was directed on his face this time.

"Stefan?" I whispered.

He was Stefan Salvatore. He was handsome, tall and had funny hair. But something was wrong. I've seen pictures of him and I remember thinking that his eyes looked like dads.

"This isn't real…"

It looks like he was about to kill me, or at least strike at me. There was a smirk on his pink lips and his gaze was pointed directly at me. I can defend myself, I mean they may not teach us in school how to use offensive magic, but I come from a different bloodline, one where I have an amazing witch aunt and more originals that have a longer magical legacy.

He was pinned up to the wall in seconds. "Who the hell are you because I know very well that Stefan is dead and anyone that comes after my daughter well, they never see the end of it," Dad threatened.

"Drop him Niklaus," Elijah joined in, placing his hand against the wall.

"He was about to murder my daughter!"

"Niklaus, lets see what he wants before you rip this impostors throat out."

"What the hell is going on?" I said, slightly bewildered.

"Love why aren't you in bed?" Dad asked seriously.

"Why aren't you?" I came back.

"Just—lets go downstairs," Elijah said, covering the mans mouth while dad kept his hands tied.

_

"He wont talk," I muttered.

"Maybe thats because he cant," Elijah pointed out.

We were in the main room now, near that fountain that I still don't know why is there. 'Stefan' was lying on the table, pinned down with ropes.

"Try compulsion," I suggested.

Dad moved 'Stefan's' chin up to meet his eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing here because I will kill you and-"

"Niklaus," Elijah warned.

"Fine," Dad sighed. "Who are you and what are you doing here."

The man said nothing.

"Are you compelled not to speak?"

Nothing.

Something spit out of his mouth.

"Ew is that his tongue?!" I squealed, jumping back do I was sitting on the back of the couch and my feet were on the cushions.

"Thats not Stefan," Dad said, backing away.

"Whats going on?" Freya walked into the room and stopped short when she saw the man on the table. "Who the hell is that?!"

"Thats is some crappy remake of Stefan Salvatore," Dad mumbled.

Elijah went over to the body and placed his hand on his chest. "Hope, darling, I recommend you look way."

I didn't.

He ripped out 'Stefan's' heart and examined it. Dad looked at the wound. "That's not Stefan Salvatore. Ive made him bleed before, thats not his blood."

"So its some reincarnate?" Freya ran her hands through her hair. "I had a feeling, I knew that something weird was up! Nothing can ever be normal with this family can it!"

"Freya calm down," Elijah tried.

"No! I mean you know how happy I am that we are back together but I knew something big was going to happen, nothing ever ends for us. You guys have to many enemies."

"Oh I'm sure you have no enemies at all sister!" Dad shot back. "Remember Dahlia."

"She was a threat to all of us."

"Enough guys," Elijah looked at me.

"No! You and Klaus have millions of enemies out there. The De Martel's have struck you guys along with your sire links, we have the Hallow-"

"We did not make an enemy of the hallow in our past, sister," Dad shot back.

"Who knows who else you guys have pissed off! I love you guys but you know that you guys were horrible to many people! I'm not trying to be mean or anything I'm just stating facts. We know that you have more enemies that would love to get their hands on the one thing that you love most, which is your daughter and our niece," She pointed to me, leaving dad and Elijah shocked at remembering I was witnessing this. I knew they fought and will fight again in the future, this is just the first of many.

"Hope love, why not you go and sleep for another hour? I mean-" Dad tried.

"What so you guys can keep fighting?" I stood up.

They all started to talk at once, pointing fingers at each other.

"I know what you mean Freya but-" Elijah started.

"No she knows she has made enemies too admit it!" Dad said.

"When could I of! I was cooped up with Dahlia for my whole life! While you guys were out doing your think I was either put into that stupid sleep or fighting off Dahlia!"

"What about these past 7 years hm? Or the other 5?" Dad added.

"No, you know that we just got back together!" All of their heads turned to me. "We can wait a little while before we go into totally madness again! Christmas is in like two days! We're having a party! Sure this may be a new threat and yeah of course we can research into it but right now, lets focus on the fact that we are one again! You guys are not scattered to the ends of the earth anymore. Freya, Keelin comes back tomorrow! L-lets just put all of this behind us…"

Dad pulled me in for a hug. "Im so sorry," He whispered, caressing my hair.

"We will fight, all siblings do," Elijah added. "Ive lived with them for a thousand years, we've had more fights than anyone combined."

"And though I may of been in this family for a shorter amount of time than all of you, I know what its like, trust me I just do. I'm sorry it sounded cruel, I'm just—under a lot of stress right now."

"With what?" Dad asked.

Freya pulled out a small box from her jeans.

"This," She smiled and opened the velvet box. The beautiful engagement ring was blazing our eyes. The sapphires on the sides of the shimmering diamond were hypnotizing.

"Freya…" Dad smiled.

"Why didn't you-?" Elijah said.

"Tell us oh my god!" I squealed and hugged her. "You're gonna get engaged!"

And we hugged. The fighting was done for now. We are one.

_  
 **Sorry that was pretty fluffy... but if you didn't read the note up there ^^ then I wanna post another story but I have a few that are in the works so I need opinions.**

 **1) Idk the title, maybe Drawn to You?  
Klaroline, human AU. **

**Klaus is suffering MAJOR PTSD from the war, his sister died in his arms and days laer his brohter Finn died of disease. He has been suffering for a few years, used to lash out on his helpers that Elijah has sent him to but he just won't** **relax. Elijah brings him somewhere new, to Caroline Forbes. Alaric, Caroline's boss tells her that this will be difficult to do since he has such a bad case. When she meets him, she is awestruck at his beauty, the same can be returned. He's quiet, she's delt with quiet paitents before but there was somehting more to him. She finds our that he is Klaus _Mikaelson_ _._ She had heard in the news about a girl named Rebekah Mikaelson dying at a young age. That was his sister. ****After spending one night in his room at the mental place... (dk what it exactly is) she** **real s** **he is totally determined to help this man get better, no matter what. Her friends call her crazy and thinks that she is really only doing it because he's hot, but its not just that. She knows someone that needs saving when she see it.**

 **2) Stranded? Maybe**

 **Its around TVD season 4, the hunt for the cure is on. They find out that the cure is one of two places and _everyone_ jumps on a plane to go find it. They hope its in Aruba, since its prettier there but there is a chance it could be somewhere else nearby. Caroline and Tyler were drifting apart she was feeling something weird for the hybrid. They were cooped up on a plane, there was only a row between them. Why was she wondering what he was doing in that second? What was wrong with her is she mad? She loves Tyler! But does she? The TVD squad and TO squad need to learn how to get along, especially when the plane starts to crash and everyone ends up stranded on some island. (Care obvi with Klaus)**

 **3) Its our game (ill think of something better :) )**

 **MULTIFANDOM/RANDOM PAIRINGS**

 **Klaroline**

 **Karamel  
Gypsy and Cisco **

**Barry Allen**

 **Grace(Phoebe Tonkin) and Leo (young leo dicap)**

 **this is a game my cousins and I made up, we each chose a character and a love interest and made up this story.  
For the most part, they all live in the same apartment building. Grace and Caroline are best friends and are planning a trip with Barry who lives downstairs. They all have +1's on their trip to Aruba. Care takes Klaus, Grace takes Leo, Barry takes two people bc why not (Gypsy and Cisco). Klaus is shy, his brother was taken and 'killed' by Mikael, Caroline's been helping him through it. Leo is a cleb leaving Caroline awe struck when she meets him.  
But do Klaus and Leo know that they have something in common? Perhaps a bloodline connection? **

**They go to Aruba, meet Kara and Mon el, go on adventures like to the boardwalk, waterpark, pool, beach cabanas, maybe get stranded, fight off a few bad guys, battle nightmares that spread every night to ta new person while they sleep.**

 **this one would be posted faster because I have like 600 pages done lol.**

 **Okay well yeah please leave reviews on this chapter and what story you would want to see next!**


	8. Chapter 8: You're invited

**_Sorry for the delay! This chapter is longer well sorta to make up for it. It might be a bit fluffy but who doesn't love some cute fluff? :)_**

 ** _(sorry if theres mistakes! I did a quick edit)_**

 _The next day_

 _Homeroom_

 _Hope_

"Morning class," Ric announced.

We responded as usual with a "Good morning Mr. Saltzman!"

"Are we doing anymore originals talk today?" May asked, moving forward in her chair.

"I think Hope covered everything last class right?" Ric looked at me.

"I think I did," I repeated surely.

"Well she's the expert after all, of course there's something else she knows right Hope?" Avery snickered. Oh how I hate that girl.

"Actually there is," I stood up and stood in the front of the room next to Ric. "The Originals as you know live in New Orleans, the French Quarter. They built the city and inhabited it for years until they needed to run again from Mikael after he got to them in the Opera house. They ran together, as siblings. How many of you have siblings?"

A few scattered people raised their hands.

"Do you fight with those siblings sometimes?"

They nodded expectantly.

"Of course, they could be such a pain sometimes," Ash grinned earning a glare from May.

I bit back laughter and turned my attention back to the class and away from the bickering twins. "So think about it, if you were say… Klaus, you would have… Finn, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah following you around everywhere."

"And Freya," A boy with short brown hair added.

"Yes and Freya. They all fight like siblings but they could never live without each other. I may not have siblings but meeting the Mikaelson's have taught me many things. Stay close with the people you love, don't say bad things just to make the other person feel guilty or upset. If you're nice to people, they'll be nice back," I looked at Avery.

She frowned and snickered. "As if."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, just remember that. I mean I forgot to add it yesterday so I'm adding it now."

"Thank you Hope," Ric smiled as I sat down again. Ric turned and started to teach a lesson, like always leaving me to zone completely out. I took a sip of my water and nearly choked or spit it out when I heard Avery's next words to her girl friends.

"Oh my god isn't Klaus Mikaelson hot!" She gasped as she discreetly showed her friends the picture. "I mean I never noticed it before."

Oh no.

One; Ash and May CANNOT see a picture of him since they saw him with ME yesterday.

Two; Seriously! I mean he's good looking but he's my dad! Hearing it is so weird…

"Hope are you okay?" Ric called out.

I coughed and nodded, trying to regain posture and crossing my legs.

"Avery put your phone away!" Ric ordered, catching the girl in action.

"Sorry I'm just looking at hot pictures of Klaus Mikaelson…"

Everyone got up and ran over to her desk, leaving Alaric with a sigh.

Ash and May slowly got up, I mean they were on my side without even knowing it but they were also curious ugh!

"Wows!" And "Holy craps!" Came from the crowd of people.

"Ashy look!" Avery squealed.

"Ashy?" He scrunched his eye brows trying to un-hear it.

"Look thats Klaus Mikaelson!" She pulled him down to her eye level.

I stood up quickly. "Ash! May! I need to give you something!" I grabbed their hands and tried to pull them away.

"Wait I recognize him…" May squinted.

"Everyone back to their seats!" Ric ordered

"What how?" I giggled nervously.

"I've seen him before too… wait—"

"Open the books under your desks to chapter 3, we're learning a bit of history," Ric told us.

"Ugh as punishment?!" Avery complained.

"Yes and no, just open it up and why not you start us off at paragraph one hmm?"

"Guys wait up!" I ran after Ash and May who were walking down the hall.

They turned around. "Woah there you okay?" May giggled.

"Yeah I-I just— wanted to give you both this…" I held out the invites for the party but was interrupted.

"Hello darling!" Kol's voice came at me.

"KOL!" I closed my eyes and wanted to face-plant.

"He's everywhere isn't he," May chuckled.

"You're telling me," I sighed. "Look I need to do something so— wait why are you even here?"

"I followed you and your dad this morning, oh do you have any food? I'm feeling a bit peckish."

"No."

He looked up at something. "Little witch!"

I turned around, confused. Is that a _Bennet_ witch?

"Kol?! What the hell are you doing here?!" She walked up, heels clicking hard against the floor.

"Call it visiting," He looked at me.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Oh where are my manners? Bonnie this is my niece Hope and Hope this is Bonnie Bennet a member of the Mystic Falls hero protection squad."

"Um hi," I awkwardly held out my hand.

"You have a niece?!" She asked Kol while shaking my hand hesitantly.

"Yes why so surprised love?" He moved his eye balls to a very confused Ash and May.

"Oh, well one more question… please tell me your brother isn't the father…"

"I have many brothers darling, elaborate."

"Seriously Kol?" Bonnie grabbed his wrist and started pulling him into a room. "Nice to meet you Hope."

I waved a small bye and then turned back to Ash and May with wide eyes. "Okay so that happened?"

"Does Kol know like everyone?" Ash asked.

"Apparently," I giggled. "Anyway lets head to next class, we're going to be late."  
_

 _Klaus POV_

 _Mystic Grill_

"Well look what the cat dragged in."

I walked up to the bar and was greeted by Damon Salvatore.

"Good morning Damon, its been awhile," I tried to smile.

"You seem grumpy. Not enough sleep last night?"

I rolled my eyes. "None of your business actually."

I was in a mood, he was right, but he doesn't need to know why.

"Back again?" Matt asked, wiping the bar down with a towel.

"I am," I sat down next to Damon.

"Your sister tells me you're having a Christmas party," Matt started.

"Party? Can I come?" Damon smirked.

"Yes she's throwing a party. Are you coming?"

"No actually I'm going out of town with my girlfriend, what a shame," He said sarcastically.

"So hows your love life going broody?" Damon asked.

Hm? Horrible? My daughters suspicious?

"Fine," I mumbled into my drink.

"Now some may say that I have a sixth sense, which I think I do. I know that you're lying."

"Thats not a sense, thats just instinct."

"See I am right," He grinned. "Oldest trick in the book."

I groaned and looked away from the eldest Salvatore brother.

"Why do you care Damon? Aren't you happy with your whatever Elena?"

"My _wife_ Elena, we're happily married right love?" Damon turned to the person next to him.

"You're so cocky Damon," Her attention turned to me. "Hello Klaus, long time."

"Elena," I smirked. "Nice to see you again."

Is it? Haven't decided. She didn't seem to believe me, neither did her husband.

"How child life treating you?" Elena asked innocently.

"Lovely."

"I asked him before how his love life has been treating him… seems that its not going well."

"What about Hope's mother—" Elena started. "Oh wait right she's with Elijah… Hayley right? That werewolf girl that was here during the cure debate…"

"That's her, yes."

"Speaking of Klaus's loves… blondie over here!" Damon called.

"Care!"

I turned on my bar stool quickly and sped out. Why was I such a coward? My lives motto is to not be a coward? I am the great Klaus Mikaelson, the great Klaus Mikaelson that is scared to face a baby vamp blonde bombshell. She probably hates me right? Hell she's probably married! She probably found a small boy and is living out a small town life. But what if she wasn't?  
_

 _Caroline_

 _Grill with Damon and Elena_

"Guys who's cup is that?" I asked sitting down on a warm barstool?

"A very broody hybrid?" Damon said confused, narrowing his eyebrows and scanning the room.

Klaus.

"He left?" Elena looked around too.

"Guess he doesn't like you blondie," Damon joked. "At least not anymore."

But was he joking?

"Or he's scared…" Elena suggested.

"Klaus? Scared? Psh no way," I played off. Saying his name leaves a weird taste in my mouth.

Without thinking I picked up the drink in front of me and drank it unconsciously. I didn't care what it was, I just need something to clear my mind.

"You know, thats technically kissing," Damon smacked his lips together into a kissy face.

I out down the drink once I realized.

" _Shit_ ," I muttered.

"Caroline language!" Damon kidded.

"Klaus seems lonely," Elena said out of nowhere, tracing the brim of her drink with the tip of her finger.

"Who cares?" Damon sipped his drink.

That's his fear. He's scared of being alone. But why run? He's.. Klaus,

"Look I know he's done horrible, horrible things but look at it like this… he has a daughter now. Hope is his pride and joy, he loves her so much," Elena explained. "If he of all people is capable of change… then we know that he's not so terrible at all. Or at least as bad as before," She added with a chuckle.

"Anyone capable of love, is capable of being saved _,"_ I blurted softly.

"Poetic," Damon smirked.

Wait did Elena say Hope? Did she mean that her name was Hope? Like Hope Marshall the girl I met yesterday? Or that his daughter was his hope?

"I'm sorry did you say hope?"

"Delayed reaction there blondie?"

"Do you always have to make some stupid remark?" I scoffed. "Elena did you say hope like that his daughter is his hope or that her name is Hope?"

"Um—"

Everything was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Ugh seriously?!" I grabbed my phone and answered it. "Hello?"

 _"Care can you get here? Apparently someone wants to give you something."_

"Fine Ric I'll see you in 5," I hung up my phone. "That was Ric he needs me at the school."

I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Bye Care," Elena smiled.

"We're not done with this conversation," I looked her in the eyes with a silly ring to it.

"Whatever," She grinned.

"Bye blonde!"

"Bye Damon!" I pretended to share his enthusiasm and left the grill with the click of a door.  
_

 _Hope_

 _End of the day_

 _Ric's class_

"So she's coming?" I asked.

"She's coming."

We were sitting in his classroom, alone. He was at his desk and I was sitting on mine facing him with my chin in my hands. School was done by now, I was meeting with Ash and May after because I couldn't walk out with them. We were going to their house, kinda crazy to think that this is my first time visiting a friends house, actually this is my first time inside anyone's house besides my own.

I had a stack of cards in my hand, they were being distributed to the people we decided to invite.

This one was for Caroline Forbes.

There was a knock at the door then the blonde girl I met yesterday came inside. Her eyes fell on me and became drastically confused. "Whats going on?" She asked, slowly closing the door.

"We have to talk," Ric said.

Caroline walked further inside and sat on one of the desks in the first row, a few down from the one I was occupying.

"I never told you this because I didn't want to drag you in. Klaus does have a daughter and that daughter goes to this school."

Her body seemed to tense and her eyes scanned the room, trying to avoid me but seeming to fail. It was as if I was a magnet and her eyes were trying to pull away but not being successful.

"H-hi Caroline i'm Hope, Klaus's daughter," I bravely yet dully stated.

"Wow," She breathed. "I met you yesterday right?"

I nodded and she smiled, standing up and walking over to me.

"I knew your eyes looked familiar."

Oh?

So she's looked in his eyes before hm?

"Yeah everyone says that," I chuckled.

She turned over to Ric who was waiting for the fire. "Why Ric? We're supposed to run this school together! You could've told me that _Klaus Mikaelson_ of all people has a daughter that is going here!"

"Im sorry Care, but you know why I couldn't do it."

She tensed up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about Klaus Mikaelson."

"You don't know what you're talking about Ric.."

"He gets under your skin."

I grinned. Apparently he forgot that I was here because just a hot minute ago he wouldn't say anything, nothing.

"I still don't know what you mean…" Her voice cracked slightly.

"Yes you do."

"Okay lets not do this right now we have prying eyes and ears!" She pointed to me.

"Have you seen him yet?" I asked, slightly smiling.

"N-no."

"Well you will, soon. Here take this, we want you to come," I smiled and handed her the card.

She examined the card with a slightly open mouth and wide eyes.

"Oh and would you mind giving this to Bonnie Bennett?" I asked, handing her another card.

She nodded with a tight smile.  
_

I walked down the street toward the address May sent me. The houses in Mystic Falls were nice, nice enough. They were small, some were gander but for the most part it seemed like something you would find in an average small town. In New Orleans most of the streets were constantly filled with people, dancing, music, but here, theres none of that. When I used to live in a house with mom when dad was down in the dungeon and everyone else was 'asleep' in coffins, it was quiet and I felt normal. But I didn't like it.

I walked up their driveway and stared at their house with awe. It was good in size, beige with a bright red door. I rang on the doorbell and awaited their answer. A dog barked inside, followed by the patter of running footsteps.

"Coming!" Ash opened up the door with a charming smile.

"Hey!" May came up behind him, nearly ramming into his back.

"Woah what's going on here?" I asked, putting my hands up in defense.

"We raced," Ash stated the obvious. His hair was pretty disheveled and May was pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "I won, obviously."

"Come in its freezing!" May pulled me inside.

Their house was lovely. The floors were cherrywood and there was a light staircase winding up to the second floor. There was a dimly lit chandelier heading above, looking almost crystalized.

"Wow," I sighed.

"It's nothing great," May shook off. "I mean we've lived here our whole lives, we're kinda over it."

"Are your parents home?" I asked.

"No they're at work, but this is our dog," May compromised, picking up their dog.

I gasped in awe at the little creature in her arms. "Awww!"

Pomeranian, it was a Pom. They were my favorite breed. Though I've never seen one in real life, I always wanted one. It was tiny, but not teacup tiny. It had dark brown and beige fur, chocolate brown eyes and a little red tongue.

"This is Tikki," Ash introduced, petting the dogs head.

"Aw hey Tikki," I pet the little dogs back, its fur pillow like under my palms. "Pom's are my favorite breed."

"Do you have a dog?" Ash asked me.

"No,I wish."

"Family allergic?" May asked.

"Um— yeah they are."

After about 10 minutes of flirting with the little dog, we headed upstairs.

"This is my room," May walked inside. "We can hang out here."

"Why here? I hate your room," Ash whined.

"Tell us how you really feel," I mumbled with a grin.

"No but seriously! Look around! It's so boring!"

"That's because I spend more time outside of this room, you don't. You play games, eat and sleep all day."

"That," He pointed at her. "That is not accurate."

"Tell mom and dad that," She came back.

"I went through a phase like that too," I admitted. It's true, when we were separated I was miserable. I would stay on the phone with dad as long as I could, hours, sometimes even days. We would talk, eat, play games, sleep, do everything we could together to make up for the physical absence. We would try to do normal things together, just worlds apart.

That kept me shielded from the world.

It did then, but wont ever again.

"So Hope why did you want to talk to us?" May started, sitting on her bed and gesturing for me to take her desk chair.

"Well I wanted to give you guys this," I handed both of them an envelope.

They opened it and read it quickly.

"You're hosting the party!" May squealed.

"Turns out my family was all for it," I chuckled remembering last night. "We invited people from mystic falls, turns out they have a few friends here."

Purposely I left out the location on the card. It's just not there. The probably noticed, but Im not going to say anything, not yet.

"You make it sound like you don't live here…" May said.

"Do you live here Hope?" Ash asked, seriously.

"What of course! I mean I go to the boarding school right!?"

"There's no address…" May squinted.

"Yeah but…"

"Ash! May! Are you guys home?!" A female voice called.

"We have a surprise for you!" A deeper voice followed.

"Yeah we're home!" Ash was the first to answer, giving a little shrug to us.

Their foot steps grew closer, closer until they were standing in front of us.

"Who is this?" Their mom said, slightly shocked.

"Guys this is Hope, the girl we told you about," Ash introduced.

I gave a little wave and smile. Classic ugh.

"You're very beautiful," their mom shook my hand. "I can see why my boy has taken a liking to you…"

"MOM!" Ash screeched and jumped off the bed, nearly falling onto the floor and slipping on the rug.

Liking? To me?!

If only he knew.

I giggled nervously. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Jordan, Mr. Jordan."

 _Caroline_

 _Her house with Bonnie_

 _We invite you to celebrate the holiday season with the Mikaelson family. This is a very special time for us, we are reunited once again. We would love it if you would make it to our Christmas party/ball on December 24th, you can come on the 23rd if necessary, we will be ready for you. Pack a bag, we have guest rooms. French Quarter, NOLA._

 _—Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Freya and Hope Mikaelson. Hayley Marshall, Marcel Gerard, and Davina Claire-Mikaleson._

 _Hope you can make it._

"Did we get the same one…" I asked, the card dangling loosely in my hands.

"Yeah we do," Bonnie examined her card.

"Wait hold on," I turned the card over.

 _My brother misses you, save him a dance darling_

 _-Rebekah_

Tense, still, frozen. Thats how I felt. Why?

"What does it say?"

"N-nothing!" I closed it. "Just some ink smudges thats all."

"Hey I'm here," Elena walked into Caroline's room. "I finally managed to get free of Damon and Rebekah."

"Rebekah came again?!" Bonnie groaned, moving on my bed while I dug thorough my closet.

"Yeah, she's making an effort at least."

"But she's Rebekah," Bonnie scoffed.

I ignored them as I kept going through my closet. Apparently this is an overnight trip so we need to pack actually clothes and stuff. I need a dress, shoes, makeup, curling iron, ugh!

"Care what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Packing."

"We don't leave until like Sunday," Bonnie said.

"I wanna be prepared," I sat back on my legs. "Didn't the card cay 23rd if necessary?"

"Yeah but what does that mean?" Elena asked.

"Snow date? I don't know whatever works for us I guess," Bonnie suggested, looking at her phone. "Oh shoot guys I need to go."

"Okay bye Bon," I smiled.

"Bye guys."

"See ya Bon," Elena said.

Bonnie smiled and left, the door clicking behind her.

It was quiet for a minute as I kept rummaging through the closet.

"Caroline," Elena asked. I turned around to find a confused/shocked Elena. "What is this?"

She was holding the picture _he_ drew for me, the one with the horse. I never shredded it at the bitter ball, that was only a copy. He got every single detail of me, everything up to the curls on my neck and the marks on my face. He made me feel beautiful, unlike the rest, at first a least.

"Um—"

"Did Klaus draw this?"

I tensed. "Y-yes," I snatched the drawing and put it into a draw on my nightstand.

"I thought you shredded that."

"I shredded a copy," I clarified.

"Care I mean… do you still have feelings for him?"

"Who said I ever did in the first place?!" I said flustered.

She gave me an obvious look. "Caroline! You kept this for like 15 years! Look at that box in the back of your closet! You still have that blue dress from his ball!"

What? How did she see that! I've been looking for it!

"What?!"

"Isn't that what you've been looking for!"

"No! I've been p-packing…!" I trailed. "Okay okay! Maybe a little bit!"

"Care this is wrong!"

"Im alone!" I yelled, even more flustered than before.

The room fell silent and I slumped on my bed. "I don't have anyone."

Elena sat next to me and put her arm on my shoulder with comfort. "You have us."

"I know, but I want a love that consumes me, just like how you wanted Damon."

"Care this is different…It's Klaus…"

"Is it?" I stood up. "I mean Damon was the bad guy at first right? He was Stefan's deadly, kill-without-mercy brother. Klaus he was the bad guy too, but then he met a girl."

"You."

"No not me, Hope."

Elena sat straighter. "You haven't even seen him yet, you don't know if he's changed."

"I know it, he wouldn't be the hybrid monster for his daughter, she's too pure. I met her today Elena, she is strong and beautiful."

"Do you love him?"

"What Elena seriously?!" I ran my hands through my hair.

"Do you?"

"No!"

"Then why are you so frazzled?" She taunted.

"Elena!"

"Admit it!"

"Okay fine! I miss him, I really do. Over the years he has stuck with me, stuck in my mind. He somehow manage to snake his way into my conscious and take up a lot of time. H-he just made me feel like I was extraordinary, beautiful and strong. He made me feel like I was his light, that I could be anyones light."

Elena sighed. "You are extraordinary, Caroline. You are amazing, you dont need Klaus for that."

"Ever since I was a child I have planned what my future would be like, obviously not vampire related but I always, in every scenario, had at lease one epic love that stuck. Matt didn't work out, neither did Tyler, Stefan was just a long shot I totally missed because I was human but Klaus… he was the only one that didn't say something mean about me. The only one. Tyler said I was an insecure neurotic bitch, Matt said he never liked me and never would, Damon said I was shallow and stupid and Stefan said it would never work! Klaus said I was strong, beautiful and full of light, that he enjoyed me. After 18 years of feeling insecure and unwanted, that made me feel good and that stuck with me," I confessed.

Elena stood up and hugged me. I guess I didn't realize that tears were coming out because her shirt was damped instantly.

"Caroline Forbes, you are amazing," She reassured. "I'll help you."

I broke the hug. "But you hate Klaus."

"I love you though, Care," She smiled. "I'll get used to Klaus, he just came back into our lives at a weird time."

"He was so horrible to you…"

"I know, but he's different now, as you said he met a girl."

"Thank you 'Lena," I guide her again.

"No problem Care, but one thing, we cant tell Bonnie."

"I was going to tell you that!" I quickly broke the hug and grabbed onto her shoulders. "I mean I love Bonnie so much but after what she just said and the hatred she has towards Klaus, I just don't think now is the best time for a confession."

We giggled. "Couldn't agree more."

 _Later_

 _Mikaelson Compound after everyone comes home._

 _Hope_

Ash and May's family were really nice. They were right, their mom was totally nuts which was really funny and their dad was too, since he has to always put up with it. They teased Ash about possibly liking me… which I know is definitely a joke… and they showed me baby pictures of them which was really, really funny.

Being around them makes me feel, alive? Thats weird but it really does. It makes me feel like I have a place and more people that care about me. My whole life the only people that have care for me was my family and maybe Alaric. So far this school year has been great.

I never had friends and there was no way in hell I would every have a crush…

But thats changing.

I was surprised that they didn't ask me about what happened in class today with Avery and the picture of my dad. I mean May noticed it, but thankfully forgot to ask me.

I decided that I would tell them with in the next few days that I am Hope Mikaelson. They can help look out for me and our friendship will grow even stronger and plus they wouldn't be in total shock when they get the real invites to the party and realize that its in bloody New Orleans.

"Hope we need you!" Rebekah called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I set down my paintbrush and took of my smock.  
_

 **AN: So next chapter will most likely be the reveal... again, hopefully lol. This chapter is a little longer but I realize that they are kinda fluffy but fight now they need to be. The next chapter will be about decorating the compound and then probably end with something leading to the reveal (if I decided to cut it) and maybe some Klaroline yearning. Hey they both miss each other.**

 **Hope is characterized very different in this story because I made this up before I even saw TO season 5, so I based her personality off of myself and her friends Ash and May off of two of my real friends.**

 **Ash and May will get more major and important as the story goes on. They're good to and for Hope. So I guess the ship name for Hope and Ash is.. hash?**

 **And yes they will be very surprised when they find out.**

 **New villain coming after reveal too, something from the Mikaelson's past that comes back at them. Probably some familliar faces eventually too. Also, I feel like this story needs more Klaus so maybe next chapter Ill get into Klaus's mind more ;)  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Questionings

**_AN: Heres chapter 9! This is a pretty good one, somethings definitely happen. Look out for the authors note at the bottom! There will be some info on next chapter! Sorry if there are mistakes, I did edit it but I could've missed something._**

 ** ___** _  
Klaus POV  
Quarter _

"Is this absolutely necessary?"

"Yes Nik, come on it's Christmas!" Rebekah squealed, rummaging through the old boxes of Christmas decorations.

The giant Christmas tree was set in the middle of the compound, shining brightly after Kol and I were forced to string the tangled strands of lights up. Elijah sat quietly in a nearby chair, reading a book while Hayley and Rebekah decorated. Kol fled, not wanting to do anymore.

"Hope we need you!" Rebekah yelled upstairs to my daughter who I can hear painting swiftly.

She scurried downstairs nearly falling when she got down the last step.

"Easy there love," I chuckled, as she clung to my shirt.

She laughed, "Thanks dad I'm a cults. What do you need?"

"Since this is pretty much your first Christmas here…" Rebekah started.

"When I wasn't going go go ga ga," She added teasingly, remembering an earlier conversation.

"We want you to hang the first ornament," Hayley smiled and held out a bright red sphere.

Her mouth gaped. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

She excitedly ran over to Hayley and took the fragile ornament into her hands. "Where do I put it?"

"Anywhere," Hayley instructed, taking a seat in front of the tree next to Elijah. I walked closer to her, and she smiled at me.

She carefully placed the glass object on a branch, making sure it didn't fall down. This was the first time she has ever done something so simple, so easy and normal. At least for what I have seen. I know I missed her growing up and experiencing these things for the first time, but turns out there is some things that I can still witness for the first time. The smile on her face makes everything worth it.

"That was fun can I do it again?" She giggled, purposely jumping up and down and acting like a child. I decided to join Elijah, snatching Hayley's seat as she got up to go gather more for our daughter to decorate the tree with it.

"Lovely isn't it," Elijah commented. I looked over at him.

"It really is," We both fixated our eyes on the sight before us. Laughing and innocent smiles.

"It's all so normal," Elijah outwardly said. "Pretty much innocent enjoyment."

"It's strange, I never ever thought this day would come."

"You deserve it Niklaus," Elijah adjusted himself to face me. "My number one goal, my whole existence was to help you find your redemption, and you did. She is your redemption."

I shook my head. "Thats not entirely true bother," he looked at me confused. "She may be a great part of it but family, family is my reception. You, Rebekah, Freya, Hayley, Marcel, Kol… even Davina and—"

"And who brother?" He realized I cut myself off before I got to careless. "Care for me to guess?"

"No," I simply stated.

"Is it that blonde baby vampire from Mystic Falls, the one you used to follow around like a lost puppy?"

Anger bubbled up inside of me. "Sod off," I mumbled.

"And he's back," Elijah recognized. "You don't have to clam up when you don't want to talk about things, the reason we're here is so you can talk to us. We are family, Niklaus," He said as he stood up, fixing his suit and walking away.

After watching them for a while I decided that I needed to retire to my room for the night. Seeing her happy always makes me happy, but there is still a great loneliness that lingers on.

It was late and I knew sleep wouldn't come to me once again so I went over to my easel, deciding to let my imagination flow, let out what I truly feel. Christmas was in a few days, Hope didn't have school tomorrow since they went on break for Christmas. We had a plan, we decided to do something that we used to do when she was a child. We would go out early and get beignets. It would be a quiet, peaceful morning walk before the streets got to crowded. She would laugh and get powdered sugar everywhere. With all of the complications lately we haunt gotten to do that. Its been 7 years.

Images of golden times came to me os that is that was projected onto my easel. Colors of yellow an orange, light and love. Different from what I usually would have painted. That would've consisted of dark reds, blacks and grays.

 _Hope_

Today I did something I never ever thought I would do, decorate a Christmas tree! It's such a normal thing to do and living in this crazy, insane, supernatural world, sometimes being normal is good.

I got a text from May, she was confused why I didn't put an address on the card. I simply told her that it was a mistake and I'll give them new ones next time I see them, which will probably be tomorrow when I visit Mystic Falls to go shop, if I can.

Also tomorrow dad and I are going out for beignets like we used to do when I was young. I loved it _so_ much. It was bonding time.

Mom and Rebekah asked me to make some decorations out of paper so I'm making snowflakes that teachers teach their students to make during the holidays in school. They come out really pretty and look like three dimensional snowflakes.

A year ago today I almost snuck out of the house to go to the airport and fly to wherever dad was, I think he was in Italy, actually. I was caught by mom but if I wasn't I would've gone to see him. That was already a year ago, I wanted to sped the holidays with him and no I didn't care about the giant risk I was taking.

There is literally nothing coming now, we are at peace. Freya thinks that something big is going to blow up soon, which is possible, but for once I feel like everything is in place.

The only thing that was weird though was that Stefan thing. It didn't make sense, not at all. Was it some figment of our imagination? Why did everyone just seem to totally forget about it?

It's Christmas, I guess. Its the time for peace, love and family.

 _Ash_

 _Home_

"Mom, Dad what do you need us for especially this late?" I asked, rubbing my eyes slightly.

"We have a surprise for you," Mom said, excitedly.

"Couldn't it of waited for the morning," May yawned, accompanying the seat at our island next to me.

"No it couldn't of," Dad reassured. "Because we're leaving in the morning, early."

We were both suddenly very into this conversation. "Leaving?"

"Where?" May asked.

"We have a hotel booked for the weekend, it's going to be a short trip we will be back for Christmas."

"Where?" We pleaded.

 _Klaus_

 _The next morning_

"Ready love?" I called, knocking slightly on Hope's door.

"Yeah one second dad," She called back, obviously scrambling. Within seconds she was at the door. "Sorry, got held up," She giggled, grooming her slightly frazzled hair.

No one was awake yet, I can hear the absolute quiet and stillness of the house. 5 AM was the perfect time.

We walked down the stairs and I opened up the door for her.

"I love it here," She smiled, taking in the simple view of the outside of our house.

"I always knew you would darling, now come," I held my hand out. She smiled and took it.

New Orleans will always, always remain beautiful, even if covered in flames like it has been before. We built this city and thrived in it, together.

Showing off this city is one of my favorite things to do. When Hope was younger I showed her this city and she adored it. Now I just need to show _her._ She would love it here, I always knew it. I would imagine her reactions to the simplest things. Simple things such as the way the people behave, how the sun shines on the buildings or how the jazz musicians never miss a beat.

"Do you remember the way?" I asked, pulling away from my own musings.

"Of course, I've come here without you."

I pretended to be offended, mostly. "Without me?"

"Yup, I needed a sense of comfort a lot, I actually made friends with the owner."

I looked at her intrigued. "My daughter, better than I'll ever be."

She giggled again as we approached the front of the small bakery. "Hey Mr. Taylor," she announced as we walked in.

The man behind the counter turned to face us. "Oh Hope nice to see you again darling!" He greeted enthusiastically.

"Nice to see you too—" She was cut off by a confused look from the baker.

"Who is this?" Mr. Taylor asked. "Oh wait," he came around the counter. "Mr. Mikaelson, I remember when you used to come in with her when she was a child oh how time flies!"

I seriously expected him to hug me, but thankfully he didn't. I'm not that kind of person, obviously.

"Hello," I simply said, trying not to show my rising annoyance.

"So should I start prepping your usual?" He said, going back around to behind the counter.

"Yes please Mr. Taylor that would be lovely," She smiled.

I looked to her, bewildered. She has such great manners, and I'm sure no one has taught her that, I know I haven't. Maybe Hayley.

With in minutes he returned from the back with a paper bag of beignets. "You know how much it is," He told us as he started ringing up the cash register.

Hope reached for her wallet before I halted her. I bent down to whisper in her ear. "Let me handle it, love."

"No dad," She insisted.

I narrowed my eyebrows. "Why?"

"You are going to compel him to give it to you for free, I don't want to do that," She ordered and pulled out some money.

"Fine love let me pay for it."

She gave me a look, a look that basically said 'are you seriously going to pay or are you just going to compel'.

"Watch," I pulled out my wallet and handed the man money, exchanging it for the paper bag.

"Have a good day you two," Mr. Taylor smiled widely.

"Thank you," Hope said back, throwing a wave.

"You too," I added hoping to please her. I may of been around for centuries but manners sometimes slipped my mind.

"Nice save," She said as we reached for the door.

"I will do whatever makes you happy Hope, always," I smiled and put my hand on the small of her back. These were the days I will never forget, not in a million years. The years may of flown by my whole life but these are the ones that really matter.

We filled the air with small chats and quips as we rounded the corner of Mr. Taylors shop. Normally we take a walk for a little bit before heading back home since no one is usually awake.

"So when you weren't face timing me in our time apart what were you up to?" She asked.

I hesitated. Well, murder, screaming, death, you get the gist. "I got around."

"Travelled? Or killed," She said knowingly.

"I don't want to talk about, not around you."

"No offense taken," She scoffed, half joking.

"Well lets not talk about it, I'd rather you not know the gory details. So I can ask the same question back to you."

"Well, school kinda sucked but hey, it was something to do. I didn't really have friends, not until now."

"Let be guess, bloodline drama."

"It's so dumb! Just because people in school think that I'm some stupid outcast because of my 'last name'," She added with quotes. "Doesn't mean that they actually have to ignore and totally disregard me."

"Love, I will kill anyone that hurts you."

"Thanks dad."

"Seriously though if those people knew who you really are, they would worship you," I truthfully told her as I draped an arm across her shoulders.

That is until she stopped short and her body went stiff. "Hope what's—"

I followed her line of sight to two teenagers two teenagers I've seen before.

Her friends, Ash and May.

They didn't look that shocked, just, confused and I guess a little taken aback. They probably didn't expect to see their friend in New Orleans.

"You owe me twenty bucks," The boy let out in a whisper. "Both of you."

 _May_

 _Few hours earlier_

 _"The flight to New Orleans Louisiana will be boarding now."_

 _"I cant believe we're actually going to New Orleans," Ash awed._

 _We were getting up to go board our plane. "What do you want to do first?"_

 _"Eat."_

 _"Well there we have it," I grinned sarcastically._

 _"Well I was doing some research on the ride over here and it says that there is this really great bakery place right around where we're staying. It's called like… Mr. Taylor something."_

 _"That place is known for its beignets," I told him._

 _"Oh beignets, they sound great right now."_

 _I elbowed him. "Stop fantasizing with your stomach and walk we have a plane to board!"_

 _"Im bored," Ash complained._

 _"We took off like a half hour ago."_

 _"I know but my phone is pretty much fried and doesn't have connection."_

 _"We really need new phones," I said looking down at mine. We have outdated iPhones, we got them a few years ago. They're sixes._

 _"The X looks awesome," Ash awed._

 _"Yeah everyone seems to have it, they probably think they're so cool."_

 _"Just because they have the X doesn't mean they're cool and rich."_

 _"Avery does."_

 _"Well then you're right there."_

 _A few minutes of silence fell between us. "Stop fidgeting!" I hit Ash on the knee._

 _"I cant help it! I mean come on we have like two hours left on this plane with nothing to do!"_

 _"Then sleep or something!"_

 _"No not on a plane…"_

 _"Thats why we brought head rests and eye masks."_

 _"Yeah but there's people around and it's weird."_

 _"Whatever floats your boat," I said. "Okay well talking passes the time why not we just talk?"_

 _"Fine," He agreed._

 _"How's school for you? Like how do you like it we haven't gotten to talk."_

 _"I like it, I mean it's nice going to a school where everyone knows you're supernatural and you're not trying to hide it all the time."_

 _"I kinda liked hiding it, it was fun having a secret back at our old school."_

 _"Yeah but when someone did something stupid or mean to someone or even us, I would want to give them a witchy migraine."_

 _"You have a point there."_

 _"But overall I like it, everyones nice—"_

 _"But Avery…"_

 _"Yes but Avery and her little friends. Mr. Saltzman is awesome and…"_

 _"Hope."_

 _He flushed. "Yeah she's pretty… I mean pretty great too!"_

 _I laughed knowingly. "Are you blushing?"_

 _"What no!" He covered._

 _"Do you have a little crush?" I grinned._

 _"No and if I did I would never tell you."_

 _"And why is that?"_

 _"You're my sister! Plus you're a suck up to mom and dad so if they ask if I like anyone you would tell them right away!"_

 _"So you do like someone…"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Fine I'll stop but you do like Hope right?"_

 _"As a friend, yes."_

 _Ha. As a friend. As if._

 _"Thats what I meant," I half lied. "She's the best, super nice, pretty and friendly but…"_

 _"I feel like she's hiding something."_

 _"You just finished my sentence."_

 _"What do you think it is?"_

 _"Well remember when we met her dad, aunt, and uncle?"  
_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"She seemed awfully flustered it's weird because she only gets that way around her family."_

 _"Did you notice something the other day?" He started._

 _"What?"_

 _"Remember when Avery interrupted Mr. Saltzman's class?_

 _"Which time," I laughed._

 _"Ha ha very funny," He said sarcastically. "The most recent time, she showed a picture of Klaus Mikaelson."_

 _"Yeah I was going to talk to you and Hope about that."_

 _"Doesn't it seem like she was trying to get us not to look at it?"_

 _"The man seemed familiar, though I saw it for a split second."_

 _"Her dad," Ash realized. "I mean remember when we were in the town square talking with Kol? Her dad came and she looked like she wanted to die. Is her dad Klaus Mikaelson?"_

 _"No it can't possibly be! I mean maybe what we saw was fake, Avery could've had the wrong picture…"_

 _"May, Hope is very close with Alaric, close enough that she calls him Ric. So far we have already seen three adults in her family. Maybe the aunt we saw was Rebekah Mikaelson."_

 _"What about Kol? Is there a Kol Mikaelson?"_

 _"I don't know she never mentioned it…"_

 _"She's taught the class on the original family a few times, she said she's met them before and has been to their house…"_

 _"She doesn't want to tell us the daughters name because she doesn't want to expose herself yet…"_

 _"And the address on the card was blank…"_

 _"Maybe that means that she didn't want to put her New Orleans address on it because we would know that she is a Mikaelson…"_

 _"Also Marshall isn't a bloodline in our school and thats why she's outcasted! All of the facts point to it!"_

 _"She's the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson…" Ash whispered._

 _"But she cant be!"_

 _"Why we just proved all of the facts!"_

 _"But she cant be! I mean she's our friend and she would've told us…!"_

 _"Would she?" Ash questioned. "I mean the Mikaelson's are a dark family and have many, many enemies. What if they're doing it to protect her?"_

 _"What giving her a fake last name? Sending her to a boarding school? Ash, if she really was a Mikaelson, she would not be attending a school for witchcraft and supernatural species because she knows everything about it. I mean her family has been around for thousand of years! She would of known everything and not needed school."_

 _"You do have a point."_

 _"It's a possibility but when we get to the hotel we will call her and ask her, we'll also ask about her party thing she's having and tell her that we're here in New Orleans."_

 _"We may run into her if we are right so we have to have an excuse made up."_

 _"Ugh this is so messed up!"_

 _"It's not! If she is in fact the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson she has every right to keep this a secret, hell I would! Look if we do see her we just need to have something in mind to say."_

 _"I still don't think we will… it's just crazy and everything we've conjured up here is probably just one big coincidence."_

 _"It could be but we can't take our chances."_

 _"Can we still look for them, the Mikaelson's?"_

 _"Course we can, we can text Hope for the address."_

 _I laughed. "She probably won't give it to us."_

 _"She might, maybe she plans to tell us sometime soon."_

 _"I bet you twenty bucks that Hope is just Hope Marshall."_

 _"Fine and I bet that she is a Mikaelson, wow I'll have forty dollars by the end of the weekend," He realized._

 _"Why I'm not giving you forty dollars?" I scoffed._

 _"Remember when we hung out with Hope at the grill?"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"Well I told her that I know she has some sort of a secret, that she's hiding something and it turns out she might just be so she owes me twenty bucks."_

 _"Ah good thinking. Well you'll most likely be giving me money because I am right."_

 _"Sure about that?"_

 _"Nope not at all."_

 **AN: so Ash and May know now! Its not official but they pretty much do. Next chapter Ash and May will be brought back to the compound and they will talk. Hope will introduce herself as Hope Mikaelson and explain it.**

 **Theres gonna be a plot twist I think and it's gonna need some help from the Mystic Falls gang, mostly Bonnie because she can help Davina and Freya with magic. On the invites they got it said that they could come a day early but they'll be up there two days early because there will be a problem that needs maintaining. Meaning… Klaroline is coming! I NEED to write them and Im trying to make it go faster lol. More 'Hash' will be coming up soon too! (they'll get cuter)**

 **Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: Who I really am

**AN: Sorry for the late update! This chapter is a little bit shorter but a lot happens. I realized that I haven't written any Klayley this story so theres a little of that here (FRIENDSHIP) I actually kinda like this chapter :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Previously:

 _"Seriously though if those people knew who you really are, they would worship you," I truthfully told her as I draped an arm across her shoulders._

 _That is until she stopped short and her body went stiff. "Hope what's—"_

 _I followed her line of sight to two teenagers two teenagers I've seen before._

 _Her friends, Ash and May._

 _They didn't look that shocked, just, confused and I guess a little taken aback. They probably didn't expect to see their friend in New Orleans._

 _"You owe me twenty bucks," The boy let out in a whisper. "Both of you."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Hope_ **  
"U-Um I-I can explain…" I stuttered.

Well this morning out with dad got totally plot twisted! Ash and May here? In New Orleans?! As soon as I saw them I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, or that everything was totally an illusion…. Being here with my dad, in New Orleans and not on the phone. For a second I thought it was all fake and I was really still at school. But I came back to my senses when I felt dad touch me slightly on the shoulder, most likely trying to comfort me.

No one knows who I really am, only family. Its tough but I expected to tell them on my own time with my own reasons. Not like this. Not out with the all powerful Klaus Mikaelson, holding a bag of beignets and powder probably all over my face. I threw on crappy clothes this morning, literal Uggs, sweatpants and a sweatshirt… its not like I expected to see anyone!

Still, no one said anything. They probably knew that I was totally freaking out in my head, but hey, maybe they don't know? You know maybe they think I'm just here on holiday…

Oh wait.

Avery showed the picture of dad to the class and they saw… to be fair they had seen him the day before in the square with me… ugh this is confusing.

Twenty bucks? Why did Ash say that?

 _"Hope, I sense something about you… something you're not telling us."_

 _"Now why would I keep secrets?"_

 _"Thats all you, but call it a sixth sense, I know something is up with you Hope Marshall, and I cant wait till the day you tell me."_

 _"You mean us," May interjected._

 _"Sure," Ash grinned._

 _"Well if you're betting on if your 'sixth sense' is accurate, you will be sorry because you will loose. 20 bucks."_

 _"Deal," He held out his hand. I held my focus on his hand touching mine, the warmth of his skin pickling mine causing a small jolt through my body. I realized that his eyes were a shade of deep chocolate brown, welcoming yet daring and corresponding to the very light pink blush on his cheeks.  
_

Oh right, that.

"Hope, love," Dad tapped my on my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. He gestured to my two still very shaken up friends.

"Um well its hard to e-explain so um…" I tried.

"Come with us, you three have much to discuss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of us walked in silence, an awkward silence. I didn't know what to exactly say.

 _'Oh, hey Ash and May! I'm Hope Mikaelson, the all powerful Klaus Mikaelson's daughter! Nice to meet you! Oh, sorry for keeping it a secret this whole time… I just can't tell anyone because the enemies of my family's past can come and kill us! No big deal!'_

They were talking quietly amongst themselves, probably trying to connect the dots here.

Before I knew it we were at the compound and dad was quietly opening the door. It was still early and most of the house will probably still be asleep.

"Where are we?" Ash asked me softly.

I jumped at the new voice. This was all still so new, looking at my real, Mikaelson life with someone from my second, Marshall life right next to me.

"Umm—"

Okay all I've been able to say was 'umm'! What is wrong with me!? This is a whole new kind of nervous.

Dad opened the doors to the compound and allowed us three to enter first. Ash and May were ahead of me and dad quickly stopped me.

"Love, you can do this."

I gulped. "Can I?"

"Of course, you're strong and I know you can let them in."

"No like really, can I? We're keeping this secret for a reason…"

"I've talked to my siblings about it and your mother, they think that you should have someone besides us to talk to. Go, love, you can do this."

"But what if they get scared and don't like the real me? I should've ran when I had the chance…"

"They will, anyone with the right set of eyes will totally adore you."

"What if they have the wrong set of eyes…"

"Love, the boy looks at you like you are the most amazing, inspiring person he's ever met, which you probably are," Dad said causing me to blush. "His sister admires you to, probably in a different way, but you are good, Hope. Show them that. I love you, Hope."

I wiped a tear away from my eye and quickly hugged him, something I will never, ever get tired of. "I love you too, dad. Thank you."

"Go get em, I'll also inform everyone else to eave you three be for as long as you need."

I nodded and continued walking towards Ash and May who were spinning around a scanning their surroundings.

"Woah," May breathed. "This, this place is amazing."

"Thank you," I smiled as I walked up behind them. New confidence seemed to be flowing through me and I can thank dad for that. "Ummm, come with me guys we should talk because I can imagine how confused you are to find me here…"

"We have some idea," Ash said, causing May to elbow him.

"You do…?"

"No, we don't," May covered.

Okay? Did they already know and like not tell me…?

"Okay anyway come with me," I gestured for them to follow me to the stairs. "Obviously based on the way I'm dressed I did not expect to see anyone here…"

"So is this a day trip? Or like a winter vacation?" May asked.

"Well, call it a second home I guess… This is my room," I opened the door and led them inside.

"You never told us you lived in New Orleans…" Ash said.

"Well I um…"

 _"Of course, you're strong and I know you can let them in…"_

"Actually we wanted to talk to you about something too. We were going to call you and ask that way but I guess this is easier," May said.

"Yeah on the plane we realized something," Ash continued.

"I can kinda see where this is going so why not we take a seat," I gestured for them to come further in my room and sit down on my couch.

"Okay but before we get into this 'super serious conversation'," Ash made air quotes. "Your room is awesome!"

I giggled, "Thanks."

My room was pretty big in size, almost the same as my dads. We were standing in the main part of the room and it branched off into two other sections, the bathroom and my bed. Out here was a tv with a couch and foot rest and a white rug covering the cherrywood floors. My walls were red and the golden chandelier corresponded with the color and the paintings on the walls, some of which I drew and others that dad did. I had a dest in the front left corner with a spinning chair and all of my drawing supplies. An easel was set up nearby with my latest creation still drying.

We walked over to the couch and took a seat on its fine leather material. "So you guys can start," I urged.

"Okay so remember when Avery showed all of us that picture of Klaus Mikaelson?" May asked.

"Deeply, yes."

"He looked very familiar, I mean we only saw the picture for a split second but we knew we saw him," May said.

"He looked just like your dad, Hope," Ash continued. "Since we were bored and had nothing to do on the plane, we did mental researches on our time together. I knew you were hiding something, Hope and we might of figured out what it is."

"You're her, you're—"

"Okay ill do it!" I stood up abruptly. "My whole life I have had to pretend to be someone I'm not, someone who is outcasted when I am really so angry and not at all like that. I cant do anything about it because of the danger my legacy brings, which leaves me stuck in a place I don't want to be. I never really had friends because people don't know where I stand in the supernatural world, which then outcasts me. The only people I've been able to confide in is my family, Alaric Saltzman and I guess you two now. You guys didn't see me as an outsider, thats why the first day when you talked to me May, I was really, really surprised because no one ever does that. These past few years have sucked so bad because those people I confide in were separated…"

"Separated?" May asked, still slightly shocked from my 'outburst'.

"Yeah, my family had to part ways—"

"Because of the Hallow's magic…" Ash finished. "I was right…"

"Let her finish," May stopped her bother.

"No its okay," I reassured. "This is my first time telling anyone this. I have lived my whole life as Hope Marshall because of my family's legacy. An influx of enemies can flood our lives at any moment. This is the first time I'm ever telling anyone this and its you guys. I was planning on telling you soon, most likely at the Christmas party we're throwing—"

"Here," Ash said. "Thats why there was no address on it."

"Yes. I definitely didn't expect to tell you guys like this, I'm literally dressed in rags and smell like beignets and paint," I giggled. "Anyway, I want to introduce myself for real. My name is Hope Mikaelson, nice to meet you properly guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Klaus_**

"Klaus whats wrong?" Hayley bursted through the door in only a robe and slippers.

"Well looks like someone was having some fun," I smirked.

"Oh shut up!" She sighed. "I really thought something was wrong you ass."

"Well…"

"Wait is something wrong?"

"Not technically… Hope and I went out this morning."

She smiled. "To get beignets at Taylor's, she misses that you know."

"I know," I said as we sat down in the living room on one of the couches.

"You guys used to stay out for hours… you're back early why?"

"Her friends are here."

"H-Her friends are with her now?!"

"Yes as we speak she's up there with them."

"They must be so confused…"

"Actually I don't think they were…"

"Oh?"

"The boy said to his sister and Hope, 'you owe me twenty bucks'."

"So?"

"I didn't finish. He said _both of you._ "

"Klaus that can mean anything…"

"I think he or they knew."

"They're kids they could be betting on anything!"

"I don't think so. May was in total shock and Ash smirked a bit at her knowingly. Maybe on the trip down here they got suspicious and started asking questions… they could connect the dots you know. They saw me that day at the square and I know in Alaric's class they are learning about the original family, plus, Hope didn't put the address on the card making it even more suspicious."

"You have a point…"

"I know. Maybe he and his sister made a bet to see if she was our daughter. She looked way more shocked then him."

"I see that being a thousand years old pays off in these type of situations," She grinned.

"Well you know I try my best, little wolf."

"I know."

"The thing is, if they figured this out then that means that anyone can."

"What?"

"Think about it, Hayley. If two kids figured out that Hope is a Mikaelson, anyone can!"

"Klaus thats ridiculous—"

"Freya might be right… there is something coming…"

"Klaus stop," I looked up at her. "The only reason they _may of_ figured this out is because they're her friends. She was going to tell them anyway, sure she was scared but she was still going to. Finally she could be honest and open up to people that aren't us. She loves us, yes, but as a teenager she needs people she can confide in that understand. I remember when I was growing up I didn't have anyone but now she does."

"She has us."

"Yes, but now she has friends too."

"Of course, all I want is for her to be happy. Also, I agree with the fact that she should have friends she could confide in."

"Maybe more than a friend…"

"Hayley!"

"What! She speaks fondly of him!"

"I can't picture my little girl dating!"

"Well she will!"

"Let's not talk about this!"

"Fine," She laughed. "You know, we haven't really gotten to talk since everyone came back together."

"Well," I slumped back on the couch and crossed one leg over the other. "You've been to busy with my brother."

She scoffed. "And you've been to busy…"

"With our daughter."

"Thinking about Caroline Forbes."

My face went blank. Is it really that obvious?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You miss her, Klaus. Hope fills me in on all the details."

"She does?"

"Yes. She told me that she has a surprised planned for you this week."

Oh? A surprise? This girl is my daughter… god knows what she could be planning.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Hayley stood up and tightened her robe. "If you want my advice, I think that you should call her or visit Mystic Falls, Elijah does too."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AN: so that was chapter 10! So Ash and May finally know! Now their friendship can finally get real! **

**Next time: More stuff with Ash, May and Hope... Christmas party prep. Maybe a little Freelin? I havent really gotten there yet but we'll see :)**

 **thanks !**


	11. Chapter 11: Meet the Mikaelson's

**AN: Sorry I know its been awhile sorry but here's chapter 11!**

 **Hope POV**

"Hope…" May trailed before running up to me and hugging me tightly. "We'll always be here for you… I swear," She let go with a smile.

Ash then stood up and started towards me, his features moved into a genuine smile. He too wrapped his arms around me. Not gonna lie, I was startled by the feeling it brought on. His hands wrapped behind my neck and his head were right by mine, so close. Those few seconds felt like an eternity and before I realized it I was looking right at him once more, his bright green eyes staring into mine. "You'll never be alone again. And… you still owe me twenty bucks, May you too," He laughed lightly and took a step back.

"What no fair!" I played.

"Ugh, boys suck," May pouted and plopped back on my couch.

"Hey, I'm broke! I'm kidding… anyway, I knew there was something up with you Mikaelson."

I giggled. "At the grill the other day you said Marshall, and I remember thinking how surprised you guys were going to be when you found out. Turns out, you figured it out yourselves."

"We're not that dumb," May scoffed jokingly. "Well, I'm not that dumb."

"Hey now, I played a big role in finding that out!"

"Stalker," May muttered.

"Not a stalker…"

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" May asked, laughing along.

"It's just that this is what it's like having friends," I sighed with a smile. "Maybe even siblings. I see my aunts, uncles, my mom, and dad fight before and tease each other, just like you two. I've seen TV shows where the main characters have best friends and laugh with each other and now I finally have that…"

May smiled and put her hand on my knee. "We're here for you."

"So… I know that girl do things where they like gossip so do you want to be left alone…?" He stood up.

"No, we're in this together now!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit across from May and I on the ottoman.

Did he blush…? Nah, not possible. I'm totally seeing things…

 _"Love, the boy looks at you like you are the most amazing, inspiring person he's ever met, which you probably are."_

He couldn't possibly like me… no one ever likes me like that. It'll never work out for me. Will it?

"Whatever you say."

"Okay so first, obviously you guys know that the invitations address was left out on propose because if I put _'French Quarter, New Orleans'_ , you two would probably get suspicious."

"Most likely," May agreed.

"Yup."

"So… are you guys in?"

"Of course! Just when was it? I forgot," May asked.

"Well, you guys can come whenever and stay for as long as you want. I'll introduce you guys to my family for real later…"

"I didn't even think of that…" Ash said with a stilled expression.

"Holy crap we get to meet the Mikaelson's!"

I laughed. "Well, you already met Kol and saw Rebekah and my dad."

"Damn, I can't believe that we saw Klaus Mikaelson right after we learned about him in school," May said.

"I know, I knew that you guys were going to be very shocked when you found out.

"Well, we are. Do you think they'll be mad at us for knowing… I mean they're the ones that wanted to protect you…" May asked.

"Before we came up here, my dad and I had a little talk and he told me to tell you guys the truth and be strong."

"Well if it helps, you did great," Ash reassured.

"Thank you, Ash."

"Of course. Now there is one problem though…"

"We're going to be home by Christmas, this was only a weekend trip," May finished. "We wouldn't be able to fly out here again on Christmas."

"I think I have the solution to that," I grinned.

"You do?" Ash asked.

I stood up and went into my closet to find something to wear. "I look like a total rag and need to change," I laughed. "But every day my mom or someone in my family vamp-speeds me to school."

"That works?"

"Yes, it doesn't take long either," I said as I grabbed what I planned to wear for the day and shut my closet door behind me. "It's up to you guys if you want your mom and dad to know about me…"

"I don't know, May what do you think?"

"Well, they're pretty understanding and surprising at times… I guess if we need to we can tell them, but Hope, don't you want it a secret?"

"Of course but I don't want you guys to lie to your parents, from the stories you've told me you seem pretty close."

"Yeah, we are…" She said.

"We'll tell them when the time is right, as long as we're back for Christmas Day we should be fine. We don't have plans this Christmas Eve anyway, everyone is sick where we normally go so we're staying in this year," Ash said.

"You can invite them too if you want, I don't want you guys to not be at home and leave them alone on Christmas."

"We'll see, they might like a Christmas Eve together, it's been awhile," May reasoned.

"Sounds good, I'm just going to change quickly, ok?" They nodded and I closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ash POV**

I was right, she is a Mikaelson. She's not just a Mikaelson, though. She is extraordinary and smart, pretty and kind too. People who hear about the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson most likely classify her as evil and sadistic like him, but she's anything but.

"Stop drooling Ash oh my god," May muttered next to me.

"I'm not drooling, May."

"Yes, you totally are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"Okay, this could go on for hours. I'm not drooling over her, I'm just— shocked that's all."

"Uh huh. It's still crazy to think that just the other day she was teaching us about the Mikaelson's, now we know why she has so much knowledge."

"And she wasn't lying when she said that she had met them before."

"And been to New Orleans."

"We got lucky, May."

"I know."

The exhaust in the bathroom went off along with the lights and the clicking of her boots against the hardwood floor got louder as she entered. She was wearing a long, cream-colored sweater and knee-high black boots with a small heel. Her hair was down and long against her sweater, curling slightly at the ends. It was simple, but she looked… great.

"So, are you guys ready?" She asked.

Slowly we nodded and she gestured for us to follow her out the door to meet the Original family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She led us outside into the compound. I still can't believe this is her house. It is giant! It gives you the sorta battle/war vibe... Well, there probably have been many battles here over the years, this is the Mikaelson home, but it also gives you major history class vibes.

"Are you nervous?" She asked us.

"To meet your family? The oldest, strongest most powerful vampires on the planet? Psh, no no way!" I told her.

"You're not funny," May scoffed. "And yes I'm nervous, but also excited."

"What if they don't like us?" I asked.

"Well they've already met you before, Kol more so, but I talk about you guys a lot."

"Wow when we first met you we talked about the Originals so much around you, you must have thought we were crazy," May laughed.

"Well, it's normal to be obsessed with them, especially if you're a history fanatic in the supernatural world. They are our originators."

"So we met all of them so far?" I asked.

"No, not my mom, aunt Freya, Marcel…. And more but you'll meet them all eventually," She stopped and turned around. "They're in there, are you guys ready? I don't want to like the pressure you, I know it's a lot… I mean they're the originals, the most powerful, oldest—"

"Hope," May put her hand on her shoulder. "Chill, we went over this already."

"May and I talked about it, we're excited," I told her.

She threw us a nod and a smile before turning to enter the room behind us. "Hey, dad? You in here?" She called.

"Yes, love," came Klaus Mikaelson's voice.

I looked at May and gave her a smile.

"Is it just you?" We walked a little further into the room.

"Yes, your mom will be back soon though."

Once they came into view we could see Klaus sitting on the couch. "Um dad, this is Ash and May. I want you to meet them officially..."

"Hello," May spoke up first.

"H-Hi," I stuttered. Okay, I guess this is harder than I thought... Hope shot me a reassuring glance, just as I had done to her a few minutes ago.

"Hello," Klaus smiled back. "Hope talks fondly of you two, you've really made an impression on her."

"U-uh thanks," May blushed.

"She talks a lot about you too…" I managed.

"She does?"

"Yes, even before we found out about this she talked about her dad, and her family fondly," I said, gaining more confidence.

Klaus smiled at his daughter who madly flushed back at him, but then turned his attention to the door at who was walking in.

"Hello, Nik—" A blonde woman came in and stopped. "Oh well, I'll come back—"

"No, no, Rebekah it's okay," Hope reassured. "You've met Ash and May before right?"

The blonde was highly confused but went along with it anyway. "Yes, hello Ash, May," She greeted. "So what brings you two here? Funny, you two and my niece decided to holiday at the same time what a—"

"Sister," Klaus interjected. "They know."

"They do? Oh well, good. I was hoping you were going to eventually. Nice to meet you two officially, I'm Rebekah Mikaelson."

"It's an honor," May smiled politely.

"Oh please, you two don't need to be formal around us."

"Yeah I was just getting to that," Klaus straightened up from leaning against the side of the couch. "You two are welcome to be as natural as you want here, I mean, yes it is intimidating w—…"

"We get that," A female voice added. We all turned around to face a brunette walking swiftly into the room. She was beautiful, her hair was straight with a bounce at the bottom and her eyes were a hazel green, just like Hope. "Hope's whole life I have been trying to get her to make friends—"

"Mom!"

"Friends who are nice to her and understand her situations, but… as you know, with the whole outcast thing in the Salvatore School, it's hard to do that. You guys came from another school, so Hope tells me, which means you two didn't know about the whole outcast bloodline thing. You guys saw her for who she really is and for that we are all grateful."

We smiled at her compliment. Hope hit at her, acting embarrassed. It's crazy how one small thing can change a person's whole life. Becoming friends with Hope has to lead to some many things already.

"Oh and I'm Hope's mom, if you couldn't tell," She greeted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hope POV**

After they met my mom they met the rest of my family. Gotta say it was even overwhelming for me. I can't even imagine what it was like for them, our family is intimidating enough as is.

They got along with everyone, dad and Elijah seem to really like Ash and Rebekah and mom bonded well with May. They're already talking about girls night. Kol came and reminisced with them, still cracking jokes like at the grill and school. Freya was tired when she came down, still working on another early morning system. She is paranoid about another monster coming to attack us, we keep telling her to chill but she won't listen. It's good that she's on the lookout, though, it keeps things in check. Freya also fit in with May and thought Ash was really cool too.

A little while later, Freya, Rebekah, and mom left to go do something and they met Marcel, Davina, and even Keelin too who just came home.

"Keelin?" Freya walked into the room, a smile brightening up her face.

"Hey," she let out a chuckle and ran to hug her.

"Oh, I missed you so much…"

"Me too and I'm staying, staying for a while."

"Good," She clenched her hand around hers. "Actually, can we talk?"

"Sure what's up…?"

I nudged Ash's arm, causing both of them to look at me. I waved my hand, signaling them to come in closer. "She's proposing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Sorry for the lack of klaroline talk but next chapter Hope with mention her again and in the chapter after that the Mystic Falls gang will be headed to NOLA a few days early because of a problem.**


	12. Chapter 12: Let's tour the city

**Freya POV**

I am engaged, I am engaged to the love of all my lives.

"Keelin, you have made me the happiest woman in the world. I cannot imagine my life without you. When I was stuck with Dahlia most of my life, I dreamed of finding a great, amazing, epic love in my life and now I did. I found you. We may not have met under the best of terms but I felt that connection. When I lost my first child I wanted to end it, when Dahlia killed the father… I wanted out. I had nothing left, but again, I met you and for that I'm grateful… so Keelin, will you marry me?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and caught her breath. "Yes."

I may not have done it at the best time, I still think that someone is going to show up at one point or another. A new threat opposed against Hope or Klaus… someone. But for now, as everyone else in this house says, I'm going to take a break and live my life, with my future wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hope's POV**

"So guys, now that we're alone do you want to go take a tour of New Orleans, trust me, I know the best spots," I suggested proudly.

Keelin and Freya just got engaged and after a lot of celebrating, everyone finally retired to their own quarters to chill out for the rest of the night.

"Yes!"

 **Outside**

"This place is seriously beautiful…" May awed as we walked past the spot next to Mr. Taylor's place from earlier.

"I know, I love living here. Granted, I hated it as a kid."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Whenever I was trying to read or sleep or something the music would always play and screaming people would disturb me. Plus, my mom would always yell at them and I was scared they were going to get into a fight."

"Well, she would win," Ash reminded me.

"Well, of course, she's a hybrid."

"Your family is really nice Hope, despite their reputation," May said.

"Thank you. Honestly, they are good for people who are good to them, which you guys are. You're good to me which is good for them. When it comes to their enemies, they will not hesitate to lash out or kill. They lash out at each other too sometimes, I've witnessed it, but they love each other, we love each other."

"I get it, you guys have a good family dynamic. You all care about each other and you're lucky because a lot of people don't have it," Ash said.

"Yeah, my friend from my old school had a horrible home. She couldn't talk to her parents about anything, not crushes, not grades, stress. Nothing."

"That must suck, having to keep everything to yourself…" They looked at me. "What?"

"You kept the fact that you are a Mikaelson hidden from a whole school for like 10 years!" May said.

"Yeah, it may be hard to keep crushes and stress a secret from your peers, but you literally had to keep the fact that you are better than pretty much everyone else out there. You had to keep the secret that you were the daughter of the all-powerful original hybrid and the crescent wolf alpha," Ash said.

"I'm not better than everyone else… I'm not better than you guys."

"Yes, you are Hope," May smiled.

"No, you guys are so nice and—"

"We don't mean just personality wise, we mean strength wise. You can probably wipe out the whole town of Mystic Falls, hell the whole city of New Orleans with the wave of your hand!"

I chuckled. "Thanks, guys. I'm not that strong yet, but I appreciate it."

We walked around and talked about meaningless topics. I got to learn a lot more about them.

They love to quarrel, that fact I already knew but they tease each other just like my dad and his siblings.

May's favorite color is purple and Ash's is red, the same as me…

When Ash was two he was dropped down the stairs and May says that's why he's so stupid and messed up. '

When Ash was 5 he got lost in Disney World for an hour.

When Ash was in 5th grade he spilled fruit punch all over the teacher… by accident.

When Ash was in 8th grade he tried to leave school through the bathroom window as a dare and ended up being caught, using the excuse that he saw something outside, tried to get a closer look and ended up falling.

When Ash was… wait why am I thinking about his story so much?

When May was a baby she used to play with dresses and dolls, she dressed her twin up and made him play with her.

Ha. Ash in a dress playing with porcelain cups and his sister's dolls.

I can't even imagine that, but I would like to try.

"Do you have any pictures?" I asked.

"Actually my mom might…" She clicked on her mom's contact.

"May no!"

"Um, mom?" She said into the phone, putting it on speaker.

"May? Where are you?"

"Oh um— we're taking a walk."

"Still? We are going out to dinner in two hours!"

"Okay, mom we'll be back then… I just—do you have a picture?

"What picture?"

"When Ash and I used to dress up as kids?"

"You mean when you dressed me up as kids," Ash muttered.

"Oh hello, Ashy!"

I laughed but quickly caught it, getting an unamused look from Ash. I just shot him a grin and mouthed ' _Ashy_ '.

"Yeah, yeah hi mom. Don't give her the pictures."

"It's already sent!"

"Mom!"

"Thanks, mom see you soon!" May quickly hung up and moved away from Ash's incoming hand, reaching to grab the phone away from her.

"Don't you dare show her."

"Why? Embarrassed?" She teased.

"Um, yes! Give it May!"

I sat back, watching them squabble over her phone. May won and ended up showing me the picture.

"Haha is that really you?!" I giggled. "You look so different!"

"That's because I'm wearing her stupid dress!"

"Ash shut up you loved that thing!"

"Actually, I despised it."

"No, actually, you slept in it."

He blushed. "No, I didn't!"

"Want me to ask mom for another picture?"

"NO!"

"Then shut up."

He looked so young, so innocent. He was probably about three, maybe early four. He didn't look miserable, maybe a bit annoyed? Thinking back to what I was doing when this photo was taken, I was probably with my mom, in the safe house waiting for her to wake everyone from Marcel's grasp.

"I didn't do this often," He said nonchalantly, sitting on a bench nearby.

"Yes, you did!"

"Oh my god—"

"Oh my god, you two make my head hurt," I joked, though I was half serious.

My head was _killing_ me.

"Nah, he does."

He scoffed and deleted the picture from her phone.

I held my head for a second, trying to get the throbbing to stop. Little sweat beads were forming, but why? Why out of the blue like this?

"Hope are you okay?" Ash asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "U-uh huh. I'm fine."

I sat next to him and May sat down on the other side of her brother.

"You look a little pale…" May said.

"No, it's okay, really…" I moved away from the topic.

"When do you guys need to meet up with your mom and dad?"

"In about an hour, we need to be back at the hotel to get ready. Apparently, we're going to this really fancy restaurant that will take a while to get ready for," May said.

I nodded.

"So let's go back to you," Ash started. "What was the scariest moment in your life?"

"Well I don't really remember it, but probably when Dahlia came."

"Dahlia was the who was going to take you when you were young right?" May asked.

"Yes," I clarified. "My dad said that he had to side with her in order to protect me. My mom told me that I was scared and just wanted to be around her or my dad. But when dad was off tricking the rest of his siblings to fool Dahlia, I was left mostly in my room, with supervision of some of my aunts and uncles, my mom too. Dahlia wanted me so she could live up to her bargain with Esther, that she would take every first born in every generation on the Mikaelson bloodline. Until 15 years ago, there was no new generation."

"Oh god I cant imagine having to go through that…" May sympathised.

"Me either. The scariest moment in my life was when I got lost at disney world."

May started to chuckle. "N-no… t-that was the fun-funniest moment of your life."

"It was for like a whole day!"

"Hey liar, just a few minutes ago you said it was like an hour!" I teased and hit him on the arm playfully.

"Sorry, so back to Dahlia…"

"Oh well she never actually did end up taking me obviously, my dad forged his plan perfectly and ended up putting her and himself to sleep with a dagger Kol created to put him down."

"He daggered himself?" May asked.

"He did, for us. You see, Alaric may think that he is an awful person who cares for little, and should be nowhere near Mystic Falls at all times, but really he just wants to keep us safe…"

"I get it. Up until now I thought he was just the most powerful creature in the world," Ash admitted.

"Me too," May agreed.

"Well, he still is. That title will never be taken from him…. Just sometimes though, I feel like he's lonely."

"How so?" May asked. 

"I don't know, I just have that feeling… That's why I was so pro christmas party this year, so we can invite people from Mystic Falls."

"What does the party have to do with your dad?" Ash asked.

"There's this girl, her name is Caroline Forbes and I think my dad is in love with her..."

"She's the head mistress of the school right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, she runs it with Mr. Saltzman," May remembered.

"U-uh yeah..." I put my hand to my head and felt the sweat beads grow. My body got hot and my mouth got dry. My insides felt like they were being twisted into knots and pricked with tiny needles. Incoherent whispers filled my ears and cluttered around inside of my head.

I could faintly hear Ash and May screaming my name. Ash was shaking me, his hands on my shoulders only making my body feel hotter.

The only thing I could hear were those whispers.

 _I'm coming for you, my sweet child. Trust me, this is for the best._

Then everything was black.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: who did that to Hope? How will her family react, especially Klaus?**

 **Seems like a problem for a certain potential witch trio to solve ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: You'll be okay

**Ash POV**

"What the hell do we do?!" May panicked.

"I-I don't know…" I held her in my arms. Her head was cradled against my chest and I had to keep the tears from streaming out of my eyes. "No, you can't be dead…"

"Her phone! Give me it!" I found her phone in her sidebar and threw it to May.

"Luckily she doesn't have a password on it…" May sighed. "Is she breathing?"

"Yes," I clarified.

May clicked on one of the contacts on her phone and waited as it rang, biting her lip. "Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

 _"Hope?"_ Klaus's voice asked. May put it on speaker.

"Mr. Mikaelson!" May squeaked.

 _"May? Is everything alright?!"_ He asked, growing concerned.

"S-She fainted and we don't know what to do!"

 _"HAYLEY!"_ We heard him scream. _"Don't move guys, where are you?"_

"In the park, hurry please!"

He and Hayley were there a second after May hung up. Klaus stared at her before coming over and scooping her up into his arms.

"What happened…" Hayley asked, seeming to be in a daze.

"She was fine, she just looked pale…" May started.

"But then she fainted and n-now…" I tried.

"It's okay, we'll make sure of it," Klaus said confidently, not letting himself believe the worst. "Thank you for calling us."

"You guys should head back to your hotel," Hayley suggested. "We'll keep you updated."

We could barely nod before they rushed off with her.

She'll be okay, she's a fighter.

"What if—"

"Don't, May. Don't even say that."

"But—"

"No! I can't believe that! I can't even start to think that! She already means so much to me and I just met her…"

"She means a lot to me too, Ash…" She wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

Yeah but she means more, to me…

"Let us head back, mom and dad will start to worry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Klaus POV**

"HOPE!" I screamed as we ran back into the compound.

"What happened," Elijah rushed down the stairs, struck by the sight before him.

"It-It's Hope…" Hayley said.

"We don't know what's wrong. Call Freya, tell her to meet in my room, now," I ordered. She is going to live. She is not going to die, my baby girl cannot die.

I ran up to my room, holding her tight in my arms.

"Is she breathing?" Freya rushed in just as I set her down on my bed.

"Just barely," Hayley answered, holding her hand.

"Klaus? Are you okay?" Freya shook me. Seeing her like this is not okay, she looks lifeless, dead. Something that haunts me day today. I couldn't protect her.

"Just start the spell."

"What spell? Do we have a plan?" Elijah said.

"I have one," Freya stood up from her kneeling position next to my bed. "Klaus, Elijah, lay down on the floor over there." She pointed to a spot on the floor in front of my dresser. Quickly, Elijah and I followed as ordered and laid down next to each other as she surrounded us in a circle of salt. "I need to use you two as a power source. Along with me, I'm going to send you into her mind, she's obviously being kept there by something magical, I can feel the force of magic coming out of her. Find her and pull her out, or take out the person keeping her there. Good luck, I know we can do this."

She laid in between us. We nodded and closed our eyes, letting the magic consume us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hayley POV**

"Rebekah, do you think she going to be alright?" I asked.

"I hope so, I know they can do it," Rebekah looked over to the three lying on the floor. Freya had sent them in about an hour ago, they haven't shown any signs so far, neither has Hope. Her phone has been blowing up from texts from Ash and May, who are greatly concerned. It's good that she has them now, they're good for her and all of us like them.

We were all in the room, Marcel and Rebekah sat against Klaus's dresser, watching them on the floor and talking amongst themselves. Kol spun at his desk chair and Davina sat next to him. Keelin paced around, hoping that her future wife and her future niece were okay. I sat next to Hope, keeping my eyes on her and Elijah.

"They'll do it, Hope will be okay," Kol reassured.

"I know that girl, she's a fighter, like her mom and dad," Marcel agreed.

"I wish I could help… I should've been here," Davina frowned.

"Love, you didn't do anything wrong, they will all be okay," Kol smiled. Davina nodded and kissed him tenderly.

They can do it. They'll be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **May POV**

My feet are killing me. My head is killing me. This situation is killing me. The suspense is killing me.

We got to the restaurant about an hour after it happened, we tried to smile for our parents but every other second it looked like we were about to burst into tears. Ash was miserable and not himself, he sat in front of me quietly, picking at his food with his fork. Mom and dad talked, trying to get us to join in on the conversation, asking us every ten minutes what was wrong.

They wouldn't let up. They knew it wasn't like us.

"It's Hope," Ash finally said, his voice cracking.

"That's your friend right?" Mom asked.

He nodded, a distant look in his eyes.

"She's here," I simply said. "We think she could've died."

They gasped, not expecting that answer from us.

"Why what happened?" Dad asked, concerned.

"She seems like such a sweet girl!"

"We have no idea, she just—" Ash's voice hitched, not allowing him to speak anymore.

"Fainted. Her parents came, we know they'll do everything to bring her back."

"Well we wish her the most of luck, she's supernatural right?" Mom asked.

"She's a tribrid," Ash muttered then realized what he said and sat up. "I mean she's a hybrid, she's um— no wait— she's—"

"A vampire, just a vampire," I shot him a glare. Her vampire side wasn't even activated yet, neither was her werewolf gene.

"Have you heard anything from her family?" Dad asked.

"No."

"And she's here in New Orleans? Is it for holiday?" Mom asked.

"Um— that's a story for another time," I reassured.

"Well, we wish her the best," Mom smiled.

"Trust me, mom, we do too," Ash forced a weak smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Elijah POV**

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Klaus muttered beside me.

"Niklaus, we're in your daughter's mind."

"Yes, my daughter. My daughter who is currently dying out there!"

"Klaus, calm down," Freya popped in.

"Will this work Freya?"

"We're going to try everything we can, we need to bring her back."

"And how do we do that?" Klaus said.

"I don't know but… when you find her something should happen."

"You don't know!" Klaus said, getting angry.

"Niklaus," I walked up and put my hand on his chest, backing his rage away from our eldest sister. "Leave her. We'll figure this out. She'll be alright."

"Let's hope so," He mumbled then sped out of sight.

"He's in denial," Freya said.

"He doesn't want her to get hurt, I get that. He just needs to believe that she can be saved," I said and turned around. "Best of luck to you, Freya."

"You too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ash POV**

"Anything yet?" May asked from the couch in the hotel room.

"No, nothing," I answered. We haven't heard anything from the Mikaelson's since they took her. For all we know, she could be dead. "She wasn't breathing, May…"

"Ash…"

"No! She can't be dead i-its just not happening!" I stood up from the desk chair and ran my hands through my hair. "Why her? She's so special! She deserves everything and has been through so much already with all of her family drama!"

"Ash calm down!" May got up and put her hands on my shoulders, trying to get me to stay still.

"Calm down? This is crazy!" I feel to my knees.

"Ash do you? I mean do you like, like-like her…?" She whispered.

"N-No," I answered unsurely. I didn't know what I felt for that girl. She is unique and beautiful, fun and loving too. I've said these things before, but they're all so true. "I don't."

"Alright… and hey, don't think I'm not upset either. I'm worried sick but for now, I think we should head to bed. Its past 12 AM."

I nodded and she smiled at me before heading off into the darkness of her room.

Hope, please be okay…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Freya POV**

Elijah sped off and I was left by myself. We seemed to be standing outside, near dirt and rocks. It looked strangely familiar though like I've been here before.

"Hello, my sweet child," A wicked, haunting voice whispered behind me.

Slowly, I turned around, only to be faced with the person I hate most in the world.

"Dahlia."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14: Revenge, she wants revenge

**Freya POV**

"What are you doing here?" I ordered.

"My sweet child, I'm here for the girl."

"You've gone for Hope already and failed, what makes you think you're gonna win this time?"

"Darling I've already won. I have Elijah wandering around in places he won't be able to find anything and Klaus is just where I want him. I've been able to work with him in the past before, well, of course, he was scamming me but I have quite a bargain this time around. Your niece will be mine."

"But you're killing her!"

"Not yet, love, she's not dead yet," She waved her hand and a snap was heard. "Now she's dead."

"NO!" I screamed.

"HOPE!" I could hear everyone screaming from outside her mind.

"You MONSTER!" I walked up to her. "She's just a child how dare you! Plus, if you want her for power why are you killing her! That's not going to help you!"

"My intention isn't for her to stay dead, darling."

I took a step back. "Then what is it—"

"Enough talk, go back, I have to deal with the bothers now."

"No Dahlia was—"

And I was awake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hayley POV**

"Freya!" I ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, gaining her breath.

"It's Hope…" Tears streamed down my face. My daughter was dead. "Her neck is broken. She died."

Freya got up and ran over to her. "No no no no, you can't be dead," She checked her pulse. Nothing. My baby girl can't be dead!

"Wait guys," Freya stopped. "I still sense the magic in her."

"And?" Rebekah said.

"When a witch dies their magic goes into the earth, but Hope's is still in her body."

"So you're saying…" Kol said.

"She's somewhat alive."

Suddenly, a loud gasp came out of her and she sat upright, holding her neck.

"Hope!" I ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"Woah... um, what's happening….?" She mumbled against my shirt.

"You, you died, Hope."

"I what?"

"You died, but you're back now," Kol summarized.

"Thank you Mr. Wise guy," She scoffed and sat up. "So am I like— a vampire?"

Freya grabbed her hand and opened her palm, tracing her fingers over it lightly and mumbling incoherent words. "She's in transition."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Klaus POV**

"Whoever did this, fess up!" I screamed. "Cherish your breaths because they will be your last!"

No one was here! Where the bloody hell is everyone? Anyone?

"Ah, Niklaus," A familiar, wretched voice spewed. "You should stop making threats inside of your daughter's mind."

"You," I turned around. "Why are you back here, making threats towards my daughter?"

"Actually, you're the one making threats towards me, Niklaus."

"You crow, what have you done to my daughter!"

"That is no way to talk to your elders, she'll be fine, she's just suffering from a broken neck."

Anger filled my body, hitching at every nook and cranny. I lunged myself at her but was faced with only the ground.

"I'm not here to hurt you, or your daughter."

"YOU KILLED HER!"

"I did not. She's okay, it's only temporary."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll figure it out when you get out of here, which won't be for quite a while. I'm not done with you yet. I'm going to visit your brother, be back soon," She grinned and vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Elijah POV**

I've been walking around in the same sequence. Moving around in circles isn't helping at all. It was an endless loop of the same scenery.

"Hope?!" I called out, hoping for a response.

"She can't hear you," A voice said behind me. I turned around, only to be faced with long black hair and a devilish smile. Dahlia.

"What are you doing here and where is my niece," I demanded.

"She's taking a little bit of a nap right now."

"No…"

"But don't worry, its all part of my plan."

"So killing your power source is your plan."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing, Elijah."

"Where are Klaus and Freya."

"I sent Freya back to the land of the living with no memory at all, but Klaus, he's staying here for awhile."

"Why do you need me?"

"I don't. I just need you to send them a message."

I looked over at her quizzically. "And what is that?"

"Revenge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Rebekah POV**

"Why the bloody hell aren't they waking up!" I said, shaking Nik.

"I'm trying everything I can, my brain is foggy and I can't remember anything…" Freya said shakily.

"Freya breathe," Hope consoled. "You're doing too many things at once. This vampire thing can wait, please just focus on freeing them."

"I'm trying…" She said, trying another spell.

"Freya maybe try—" Kol started.

Elijah jumped up, gaining his focus around the room.

"Elijah!" Hayley ran over to him, nearly knocking him over when they connected.

"Thank god," I breathed.

"Wait what about dad?" Hope panicked.

Nik was still out.

"I have a message," Elijah said unsurely. "Revenge."

"Revenge? What the bloody hell does that mean?" I scoffed.

"I-I don't know, it was just the first thing that came to mind. Someone told me to deliver that message but I-I don't remember who…"

"Elijah, I don't remember anything either."

"I might…" Hope interjected.

"Hope…" Elijah brought her in for a hug. "Thank god you're okay."

She smiled. "I remember what the place looked like, it was rocky and I could only make out a figure of a person and a voice that kept whispering to me…"

"What did the voice say, Hope?" Freya asked her.

"It kept saying stuff like 'sweet child' and 'trust me'. After everything went black all I saw was a rocky area, maybe a forest? I thought I saw a woman with black hair…"

"Hope, was it— I mean it couldn't have been…" Hayley started.

"Dahlia…" I whispered. We all looked over to Nik on the floor. "It has to be. Remember when she came all those years ago and trusted Nik as an ally? She's going to try and get him to join her."

"Or, she's going to get revenge on him…" Elijah said, replaying his message.

"He's not wrong, think about it. Nik screwed her over…she probably wants revenge."

"She's not going to let him out any time soon, why not we just relax and think positively," Keelin suggested.

"We'll wait here for a little bit, if nothing happens then we need to call for help," Freya said.

"Who could you get help from?" Keelin asked.

"Me, I can help," Davina stood up.

"I can too…" Hope said, earning a look from everyone else. "Geez, then I won't."

"Do you know anyone else who can?" Freya asked. "I don't want to risk hurting Hope, I know Klaus would kill me."

"I do," Kol and I said in sync.

"Who?"

"The hero protectors of Mystic Falls," Kol said.

"They're coming for the party, we can get them here early."

"Yeah, but can they help?" Freya asked.

"There's a Bennett witch in the mix," Kol said.

"A Bennett witch?" Hope gasped. "Bennett witches are some of the most powerful witches in the world! They are in so many of my history books!"

"Yes, she's coming along with the rest of them. I think you, Davina and her would make a super team," Kol said.

"If he doesn't wake up within the next half hour, we should call," Davina told us.

Half an hour later

"Caroline? Hey, it's Rebekah, can we talk about something?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: so next time the mystic falls gang comes to NOLA 3**

 **oh and yeah, Elijah didn't remember what happened, freya either because Dahlia wiped their memory.**

 **And I still dont know exactly how the whole tribrid thing works, so Hope is a vampire now.**


	15. Chapter 15: He Is Here

**AN: tvd gang comes to nola :)**

 **xx**

 **Caroline POV**

 **On the flight to New Orleans**

"Care, hey you okay?" Bonnie tapped my shoulder.

"Uh," I took out my headphones. "Yeah—Yeah I'm fine…"

"Its Klaus, isn't it."

"Bonnie, shush!" I hushed. Elena and Damon were sitting in the rows in front of us. "No of course its not!"

"Caroline. I know you. We're heading there a lot earlier then planned."

"Like a day! We're supposed to get there the 23rd or 24th, it's the 22nd Bonnie."

"Yeah at like 11 at night!"

"We'll be there by 1 AM anyway."

"Look, I know you think that when you see Klaus, the good image of him you created is going to disappear. I get that. I don't think it will."

I scoffed. "You hate Klaus, Bonnie."

"As I said I'm willing to let up on him for you. I have to go save the dude, remember?"

"You're doing it for his daughter, not me."

"I'm doing it for both of you," she sighed. "I want you to be happy, Care. Once Enzo died I took a world tour, just like he offered you. I'm happy now knowing he's at peace and watching over me. But you, you don't seem to happy."

"I am happy," I muttered stubbornly.

"No, you're not. Think about it, in a few hours you'er going to see him."

"He's unconscious, Bonnie."

"Still, once me and those two other witches Rebekah told us about wake him up, you'll have to talk to him."

"I haven't talked to him in forever. I called him once for help but that was it!"

"And you didn't talk about when you got hot and heavy in the woods?"

"I didn't tell you that so you could use it against me."

"Hey, you'll be fine. Once we get there he'll probably be out for a few hours while we conjure the spell and then after that, since this is going to take _a lot_ of power and energy from him, he's probably going to sleep till Christmas! You have nothing to worry about right now, but I suggest ripping off the bandaid as soon as you get the chance."

"Thanks Bonnie, thats a big help."

"Always."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hope**

Seeing dad like this isn't easy. For the past few hours, my family has been filtering in and out of this room but I stayed. Mostly to make sure he was okay, also just staring at my phone across the bed. Ash and May were there when I fainted, they knew I 'died'.

Also, I'm freaking out about this whole, 'im about to be a vampire', thing.

Rebekah and mom just went to get me a blood bag, it's not gonna be easy but I can take it. The thing that sucks though is that I don't have my magic anymore... Being a vampire has killed of my power source. I mean, I knew I was going to have to give up being a witch one day to become a vampire so I could live with my family forever, but no, not this young and not like this.

"Here," Mom handed me a foam cup. "Hopefully not seeing it will help."

"So what, are you quoting twilight now?"

She chuckled. "It's going to be gross but I know you can take it."

I smiled and drank the crimson liquid. It tasted… awful— but only at first. The need for it came instantly and soon enough, I was a vampire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 **Caroline**

New Orleans was beautiful at night. The moon shined bright above the buildings and casted a mysterious glow on the busy streets.

"Any idea where we're going Bon Bon?" Damon asked, looking at Bonnie's GPS on her phone.

"Yeah… head straight it should be on your left."

And we did. The place we stood in front of was huge. The buildings here were beautiful but this one just takes your breath away. Besides being illuminated by the moon, the plants stitched around the railings and the ancient looking material stood out.

"We're literally knocking on Satan's door…" Damon realized.

"We've literally faced the _real_ Satan before," I shot back. "Remember Cade?"

"Yeah he was a douche," He said. "Knock blondie."

I took a deep breath and knocked on the doors. Instantly, they opened.

"Ah, perfect. Just on time," Rebekah greeted.

"Ah, Barbie Klaus! Nice to see you too! Long time no see!" Damon joked, knowing he just saw her yesterday.

"Oh how I missed your hilarious remarks Damon. Follow me, we got work to do."

"Ooh how dramatic," Damon smirked causing Elena to hit him.

We walked up the stairs of the compound. The inside was similar to the outside, it gives you major Alaric-Saltzman-12-Grade-History-Class vibes. It was pretty and elegant, the Mikaelson crest hung on one of the walls.

"Is Hope okay?" Bonnie asked. Rebekah had filled us two on in some of the details, we know that Hope collapsed and Klaus and Elijah were sent into her head. Freya, apparently the newest, oldest sister, did the spell and needs help getting them out. We filled Elena, Damon and even Ric, who will be coming here tomorrow, in as well.

"She's fine, she's in here," Rebekah pushed open the door. He was in there.

Bonnie nudged my arm. "Good luck."

I smiled and nodded back. "You too, with the spell."

"Thank god you guys are here," a woman with short blonde hair came running up to us. "I'm Freya, we really need your help Bonnie and nice to meet all of you."

"Well this is Caroline Forbes, maybe you heard of her," Rebekah introduced.

"I think I have, hi Caroline."

Wait she's heard of me?

"H-Hi Freya."

"Damon Salvatore," Damon held out his hand.

"So you're the cocky one. I met your brother once, he seemed to like you so I guess I'll give it a shot. Hi Damon."

Damon smirked and looked to Elena. "Hi I'm Elena," she introduced.

"Hi Elena," Freya smiled. "Okay so lets start, okay?"

"Oh and I'm Davina," A small girl with beautiful hair and eyes came before us. "I'll be the third witch working with you guys."

"And I'm sure you missed me, little witch," Kol grinned. Bonnie sighed. He put his arm around the witch in front of him.

"Ignore him, he already told me that he's going to be teasing you a lot," Rebekah scoffed.

Elijah and a familiar looking girl walked up next. "Hello, long time no see," he greeted in his usual, formal manner.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me but I'm Hayley," she looked at me. "I really only met Caroline."

"No I remember you, you were one mysterious little wolf," Damon said.

"Well, I had nothing to go on back then. Siding with that curly haired professor guy was the best I had to go on."

I don't hate her, I just—don't know how to feel about her. I remember she was always a little close with Tyler… but I knew he didn't like her back so it didn't bother me much. She seems grown up now. She has a daughter and a family. She's also a hybrid.

"Elijah, nice to see you again," Elena smiled, reviving one back from the original brother.

"You too, Miss. Gilbert."

I used to think Elena had a little crush on Elijah or vise versa, but now seeing her with Damon and Elijah with Hayley, it just seems strange.

"Oh, we'll get Nik up soon. I know you guys are probably just dying to see him again," Rebekah teased. I felt myself flush at the thought.

Someone else came up and this time it was the youngest Mikaelson. "Hi, I know I met you guys already... but Bonnie, Alaric has told me so much about you and your witch history, I wish we had more time to talk the other day."

Bonnie blushed. "Thank you, Hope."

"Keelin will be back soon with food so why not we start planning? Come on, lets go to my room," Freya suggested.

Bonnie game me a smirk before disappearing out the door. "Should I like—go help?" Kol wondered out loud. "What? I'm good with that stuff! I studied witchcraft my whole life and—-"

"Kol! Leave!" Rebekah pointed to the door. Kol was out in a flash.

"We're going to go too, we've been in this room forever," Hayley started. "Oh and Caroline, Rebekah and I want to ask for your help with something later, okay?"

"Sure," I answered as they left the room.

"So, where were we?"

Hope suddenly took a step back and looked at something. "Sorry, thought I heard something."

Rebekah then turned and walked in that direction. "He'll be okay, Hope. Dont worry."

Hope walked over and crouched down too, half of her body was cut off by a dresser against the wall.

"Care, you okay?" Elena asked.

"Oh uh—yeah I'm fine," I stammered awkwardly.

"What are you two doing?" Damon asked stepping out more into the room. "Oh, wow."

"What?" Elena ran up behind him. "Wow."

"About 15 years ago we would've killed to see him like that."

Oh, Klaus. He was right there. Thankfully, unconscious.

"Caroline you okay?" Elena asked again.

I nodded and Hope looked at me, a grin blooming on her face. "Come on, we don't bite."

Does she like—know what I'm thinking? She is pretty much every supernatural being combined.

"Ironic," Damon muttered.

Slowly, I rounded the corner, my shoes creaking against the floors. I kept my eyes up, not wanting to see him yet.

 _Not yet._

"Well this has been great. Which room is ours?" Damon put his arm around Elena.

"Ugh, I'll bring you to it," Rebekah stood up. "Come."

Hope, still grinning stood up too, leaving only me sitting on the floor. "I'm going to try to figure out how to um— use these vampire skills," she chuckled nervously and pointed to the door.

"If you need help, I can help," I suggested. "I mean I know you have a whole house full of original vampires, but everyone says I'm pretty good at it."

"Thanks. I'll keep you posted," she smiled, leaving the room. I was left alone with him now.

 _Rip off the bandaid._

Looking around the room I could tell that this is Klaus's room. There are various paintings hanging around and an easel set up in the corner and a desk full of paper and sketch books.

 _Rip off the bandaid, Caroline._

Salt lined the floor underneath me and I sat on my knees.

 _Get it over with._

Peeking up I could see his hand there, twitching slightly. Wait isn't he supposed to be moving? He is _there._ In front of me. But he wasn't supposed to be moving.

Looking up slowly, I could see his face. My heart fluttered like it never has before. He is _there_. I scooted up more towards his head and noticed that sweat was beading off of his forehead and his crimson, red lips were panting. His eyes were moving back and forth. He was supposed to be like—dead right?

I thought that those bad, deadly images of him were going to come flooding back but no, none of that.

"Rebekah!" I yelled, not tearing my eyes from him.

She sped into the room. "What?"

I pointed to him. "He's moving."

"What the bloody hell… Freya!" She called.

"What?" She called across the quarter.

"Nik's moving!"

"What!?" She, Bonnie and Davina bursted into the room. My eyes still never left him and I knew Bonnie noticed.

"We have a plan, everyone stand back," Davina said, holding out her hands for Bonnie and Freya to channel.

Soon enough the room was full again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Klaus POV_**

"What game are you playing, Dahlia?" I screamed. I've been locked in here for what seems like eternity, walking around aimlessly. Knowing my daughter was dying on the outside wasn't helping at all. "Stop this charade!"

The world around me grew dark, the forest turned black and the ponds only glowed in the moonlight.

A light bursted up in the forest. Flames rose high in the sky, devouring the trees around it. Screams echoed throughout this world, they were Hope's screams.

"HOPE!" I ran towards the flames, only slowing down when I came to a village clearing. The ground was made of dirt and rocks, bring lit up by the flames. She stood there, in the center of all of it. Hot tears streamed down her face before she crashed to her knees. "HOPE!" I screamed out again, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Dad…" she trailed.

"Hope, look at me you're alright."

I dont think my heart have ever pounded this hard. No, this isn't real. Im in her head!

"You, you did this to me," she mumbled weakly.

"What, I did what?"

"This," she gestured to everything. "I killed so many people… all because you didn't listen."

"I would never hurt you…"

"Dad…"

"Oh but you did," her wicked voice said in my ears. "You need to listen to me, Niklaus. She's better off with training from me."

"NO!" I screamed. Hope looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Dad…"

"No no you stay with me love."

"I—I can't."

"Yes, you can," I reassured.

The fire seemed to die just as it started to roar again and the hopeful look in her eyes was extinguished.

"It was your fault," she muttered before her eyes went blank and her body went limp.

"NO!" I screamed, holding my daughter in my arms. Everything was dark and her weight seemed heavier with death. No, this can happen!

Her corpse withered away, leaving a puff of smoke in my face. It was fake, thankfully. It couldn't of been real.

"DAHLIA!" I screamed again. "LET'S FINISH THIS!"

"You see what can happen, Klaus," she said from behind me. "She will lose control, like Freya did in the past, but you've seen that already, right?"

"Get to the point."

"Now that she's not a child anymore, she can actually blame you. You saw what would happen without my help."

"You will make her mad and make her through these tantrums!" I yelled. "I will not hear any more of your lies!"

"Remember when you were a child?"

I stopped. "What about it?"

"Your family took a little weekend hike and stopped in a village to sleep overnight in," she started. "It was small and the houses were made out of spruce."

"Yeah and?"

"Over night, you guys were woken up by screams and fire, weren't you?"

I thought back. "I remember that, yes."

"That was Freya."

"How?"

"Well, earlier that day she saw you guys running around the village, playing by the water. She was entranced with you, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah. Watching Kol throw you into the water, you getting mad at him and pulling him in too. Rebekah teasing Elijah who was trying to read and ended up a wrestling match. But when she saw the oldest boy, Finn, climbing the tree, she was shocked. She saw Esther and Mikael there too, talking by one of the houses, keeping a side eye on their children. She freaked, but I calmed her down."

"Then that night why did the village burst into flames?"

"She snuck out, tried to cross the river to get to you guys. I stopped her, she got mad and resulted in that. She never tried that trick again."

"She would've been fine if you didn't meddle!"

"I do not meddle!"

"Yes you do! She was fine until you told her to stop!"

"If she didn't stop then she could've drowned."

"You know what, Dahlia? Thats total bullshit. My daughter is a fighter, strong and beautiful. She will never do that and you will not take her, not as long as I'm alive to stop you!"

She put her hand up and pierced my ears with her magic, sending me onto my knees. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way."

"Y-you will n-never, ge-get her!"

"Then I'll get to you in other ways. This spell will wear off soon. Soon you will be convinced of this offer. Its just a matter of time."

And she was gone, along with the piercing sounds of her horrid magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hope**

Yes, I left Caroline alone with my dad because yes she needs to see him again.

But he's moving? That makes no sense! Currently, I was out trying to test my vampire abilities. Hearing, speed and thirst. So far its been pretty easy, I guess it just runs in the blood. The fact that I'm not a witch feels, awful right now. Not having that natural connection to the earth is dreadful but sometimes I still feel like its there.

But it's not.

I know that I shouldnt go to Ash and May at the hotel and that it a risk of being seen out here now at night, but I cant bring this upon them now. Its late, past 1 AM. I'm out at this time sometimes, but it's better because there are less people on the streets. I'll talk to them tomorrow, they're probably asleep now anyway.

I tried to listen into the conversation the people across the street were having to test my vamp hearing abilities. They were talking about Christmas gifts, which reminds me that I have to get Ash and May theirs tomorrow.

I wanted to talk to their mom and dad first about that they're getting them so I don't repeat.

I sped around the streets, gaining speed so when school starts up again I can speed myself to school.

I hope dad is okay, I mean, he is Klaus Mikaelson, but he could still get hurt. Caroline is here which is a plus, when he wakes up he'll get to spend Christmas with her.

I didn't realize where I was wandering before I was in front of Ash and May's hotel. I thought about going in there to find them, but couldn't. I sat outside on one of the benches to watch the full moon. One day I'll have to turn into a wolf on a night like this, but hopefully thats not soon.

I heard my phone buzz with a text from mom, giving me an update on dad. Nothing much, just he seems to be suffering from 'nightmares'? But like, real life style.

I sighed and stood up, looking down at my phone to answer my mom before I bumped into someone.

"May?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16: She's okay

**May POV**

I needed fresh air. This whole thing with Hope was getting to be way to much. I got out of bed and snuck away from the room, trying not to wake my brother who was so obviously awake. Hopefully he doesn't follow me.

I closed the hotel room door softly and headed down the elevator, wrapping myself in my thin cloak.

The doors opened and I walked out of the hotel, stepping into the cool New Orleans night. On this crappy night, the city definitely made me feel a lot better.

I knew Hope was going to be okay, she's a fighter, like her family. The only thing was she was barely breathing, which wasn't a good sign.

I rounded the corner to go sit on one of the benches but a girl was sitting there. The girl, masked by the darkness, got up but rammed right into me. She stepped back but this time her face was illuminated by the moon, eyes sparkling.

"May?" She whispered.

"Hope," I whispered back, relief taking over me. I hugged her, tight, and she hugged me back. "Oh my god we were so worried about you!" I broke free and kept my hands on her shoulders.

"I wanted to tell you before I just figured I'd wait until the morning, I mean its 1 AM."

"I get it but I'm just so happy you're okay! We've been worried sick!"

She smiled but then it faded and her eyes seemed distant. "Is he okay…?"

"Ash?" I asked. "No, he's not, but he'll be relieved to know you're okay."

She nodded. "I'll come by in the morning."

"He's awake—"

"My mom needs me home like now. She's been spamming my phone and my dads well—unconsious…"

"What?"

"Long story," she started to walk away. "But I'll tell you both tomorrow. Tell Ash to chill and get some sleep and relax okay? I'll be back tomorrow, but don't tell him anything that just happened, I want to."

I nodded. "I'm glad you're okay."

She smiled. "Me too."

She sped off, quickly, the speed leaving wind in my face. How did she even do that?

She's a vampire...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Caroline POV**

 **Klaus's room**

Seeing him like this is weird, okay, seeing him at all is weird. I sat on the edge of the couch, leaning over the arm to watch him and the chaos surrounding.

Bonnie, Davina and Freya were chanting, being guided by Kol.

"I'm back what did I miss…" a girl with brown hair walked into the room.

"Keelin!" Freya jumped up and ran over to her. "Klaus is still out but the guests are here. Everyone this is my fiancé Keelin. Keelin, this is Caroline, Damon, Elena and Bonnie," she pointed to all of us.

"Hi Keelin!" We all greeted back.

"Hi," the girl smiled. "What's new is he okay?"

"He'll be fine," Davina assured. "I think its just a matter of time."

"We're going to keep trying," Bonnie added. "But he should wake up sometime tonight or tomorrow."

"Great," she breathed.

My eyes didn't leave him. He'll be awake soon. Its only a matter of time, but I know he's suffering. Klaus was always so… uptight? I don't know if thats the right word, but he always didn't let anyone see deeper into him, except for maybe me at times. He created this outer layer of tough 'hybridness' so no one could see deeper down. He's vulnerable right now, lying there without that guard.

"Hey I got your messages, what did I miss?" Hope ran into the room, the aftermath of her vampire speed messing with the papers on Klaus's desk.

"Nothing, it's just, we think that he'll wake up soon," Freya told her.

"How?" She bent down next to him. "But that's great!"

"We tried something and it worked," Bonnie said. "Nothing is really wrong with him, it's just that force that dragged him in there isn't done with him yet."

"Dahlia is creating sequences and scenarios for him to watch. So we think she's trying to persuade him into taking whatever she's offering," Freya explained.

"It's probably something with letting her take me," Hope muttered.

"No one will ever touch you," Hayley hugged her. "Are you okay? You seem a bit frazzled."

"I-I just saw May at the hotel…"

"Hope you went to the hotel?!"

"I was just walking and came across it, I didn't mean to be seen…!"

"Hope, it's 2 in the morning, they're going to freak out!"

"No I got it, tomorrow I'm going over to tell Ash myself. I told her not to tell him."

"Okay, I trust you. I know you have this handled," she patted her back.

Hayley used to be a brat, a brat who tried to steal Tyler from me, but now, she's a woman with a child, Klaus's child… She's with Elijah and they seem great together. She hated Klaus in the beginning but I wonder how they work now, with a child.

"Well why not we all call it a night?" Rebekah stood up from Klaus's desk chair. "It's 2 AM and has been a very busy day, so let's get some rest and get back into it in the morning."

Everyone agreed and retired for the night. I didn't look at him again, finally managing to tare my eyes away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hope POV**

 **Sunday, December 23rd**

 **5:00**

I couldn't wait anymore. I knew Ash was suffering not knowing while his sister does. I feel awful. He was the one who was there and caught me. I like him, I really do and I want whats best for him.

I got out of bed and started to get dressed. I applied a light layer of makeup and threw my hair up in a messy bun. I put on a purplish-red sweater with some light jeans and short heeled boots, grabbed my bag and quietly left my room.

The quarter was silent, no one was awake yet. I ran over to my dads room, quietly, because my low heels still made noise. I opened the door quietly and saw that nothing really changed. Aunt Rebekah lay on the couch, staying by her bother all night which warmed my heart. They've been through a lot over the centuries, quarrels, daggers, battles and love. But they'll be with each other for eternity, love conquers all of the hate with them.

I smiled and walked in. No progress with dad, but they say he should be good today. I left and headed down the stairs.

I felt the cold winter wind on my face as it whipped at the messy bun on my head. They may not even be up yet, but I have to at least try. It's the right thing to do.

I approached the hotel and entered through the lobby.

"Hello, miss, how can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Oh um—I'm here to see someone."

"I'm sorry but you have to have registration," she said politely.

I walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. I've been through a lot of stuff in the past couple of days, hell the past couple of years with my family leaving, so this should be easy. "You dont need my registration, I'm 15 years old and I've been having a pretty crappy couple of days and I need to see my friends, like _now._ "

The girl nodded slowly, listening to me as if she was in a daze. I managed to compel my first person, granted, rather harshly, but I need to let it out somehow.

"Who are you looking for?"

"The Jordan family," I told her.

"Room 222."

"Thank you, forget this ever happened."

I walked into the elevator and clicked the 3rd floor. They're okay, right? I'm not putting them in any danger by letting them keep this information, am I? I can compel them now. I mean they kinda found about it themselves… but it's going to be my job to protect them.

The doors opened again and I scanned the halls for room 222. I found it but my body couldn't move anymore, not another inch. My hand found its way onto the door, my knuckles resting against the green color of the frame. The halls were still dark, only the light from the windows at the end illuminating the space.

Taking a breath, I lightly tapped my fingertips against the door, creating a soft pattering sound, not enough to rattle anyone inside though.

I can't do it. " _This is stupid,_ " I muttered quietly.

But before I turned to walk away, the door opened…

He was there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: feel free to review 3**


	17. Chapter 17: Busying ourselves

**AN** **:** **sorry for such a late update, i've been really busy lately but heres chapter 17.**

 **xxxx**

 **Ash POV**

 **Before Hope got there**

I didn't sleep at all that night, I know May didn't either. I even heard her get up last night and leave the room, closing the door softly so she didn't wake anyone up. I was going to go after her, but I thought it was best to leave it alone, she would've gotten me if she wanted company.

I threw off the covers and walked quietly into the bathroom. May actually managed to get to sleep I guess, because if she was awake, she would still be getting ready in the bathroom like she does every morning for like-10 hours.

I brushed my teeth and put on decent enough clothes. I left my hair alone, not bothering to style it at all. I don't usually go crazy with it, but I honestly just dont care right now.

She needs to be okay, no, she _is_ okay. I believe in her. She's enchanting and caring, a personality full of love and understanding, she still has so much to live for.

She's a _fighter_.

I didn't want to bother May so I decided to go take a walk myself to clear my head. I grabbed a sweatshirt and went over to the window to look outside. We had a great view from the hotel, it looked over a good chunk of New Orleans. I could even see the compound from here, it looked small and dark though. Not many people are out at this early hour, but I swear could make out someone leaving the Mikaelson compound. Nah, it probably wasn't her, she would've called, right? Maybe it was even the building next door. It was early-like 5 AM. Hope's whole family seems to be early birds so that could be anyone-if it even was a Mikaelson exiting the building.

I sighed and pulled on the thin, yet still warm enough sweatshirt with my old soccer team stamped on the front, and headed towards the door. I stopped when I heard a slight, very quiet tapping against the frame. Is someone out there.

 _"This is stupid," t_ he person on the other side mumbled.

 _That voice._

I reached for the handle and pulled it open swiftly, my hand seeming to act out of control.

It was her. She was there.

She looked bewildered, like she hadn't expected me to open the door in that moment, but she was _alive._

We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. None of us spoke.

"U-Um I—" she stammered.

She was here, there in front of me.

I stopped her by grabbing her tight, burying my face in her shoulder while hugging her waist. "Y-You're alive!" I breathed against her soft sweater.

It took her a second, but she wrapped her arms back around me. "I'm here…"

I quickly broke the hug but kept my arms on her shoulders, making sure it was real. "Is this real?"

She nodded and put her hands on my shoulders, tears grazing her eyes. "Y-Yes."

"Come inside, please," I pulled onto her hand and dragged her into the room.

She kicked the door closed as I led her into the sitting area of the small hotel room.

"I can explain," she briefly said as we sat down.

"Please," I answered. "I thought I—we lost you…"

"I thought so too," she admitted. "My family isn't at peace anymore… things are happening and they're not going to end well..."

"What happened?"

"The other night, someone who looked like Stefan Salvatore was in our house and tried to get to me."

"But he's dead."

"I know, but it was some look alike maybe…"

"Doppelgänger?"

"Stefan Salvatore is a doppelgänger, but I don't think that was the case. I think Dahlia sent him."

"Dahlia… Dahlia as in the crazy aunt that hunted you as a baby?"

She nodded. "She was the one that knocked me out, she trapped me in some mental-mind-maze thing. My dad, Elijah and Freya went in after me and now…"

"Now what?"

"My dads stuck in there."

My eyes widened. "How?"

"Freya is trying to figure it out. We called friends from Mystic Falls to help us out, theres a witch. Freya, Bonnie and Davina think that it will just wear off with time, but when Elijah woke up he basically gave us a warning from Dahlia."

"Your aunt is keeping your dad trapped?" Both of our heads turned to May who was walking into the room, seemingly calm?

Hope nodded. "It's a long story… but he's getting help right now. Freya says that he should wake up on his own, the three of them said it was only the person—Dahlia—keeping him trapped there, and when she lets him go, he wakes up."

May walked over and sat down next to her. "So he'll be alright?"

Hope nodded.

"May?" I asked.

She looked down guiltily. "I—"

"You knew," I scoffed. "How long?"

"A few hours she—"

"I was walking outside last night and passed by the hotel, I figured you were both asleep so I hung out outside just to get our of the house and May came down," Hope finished. "It was an accident."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at May.

"I didn't want to—" she started.

"I told her not to," Hope interrupted, trying to prove her innocent. "It was late and I figured it was a bad time…"

"I was up all night worrying," I scoffed. "I thought you _died_ , Hope."

"Ash—"

I got up and walked into the other room, feeling her follow me up. "Hey look I'm sorry, but I had good reason," she pledged. "I didn't want to worry you, it was way to late to explain everything and I needed to be back home 10 minutes from when I saw her."

I looked at her and nodded. "I get it, but—"

"I should've told you, I know. Sorry things have just been crazy the past few hours."

I understand. I should be angry, but how could you actually stay angry in a situation like this? She just came back from the dead. "Tell me more."

"What?"

"Yeah, rant to me-if you want to call it that," I smiled.

She smiled and looked up at me. "Come back out here."

I followed her back to May who was sitting in the same spot. "Ash I'm sorry…"

"No it's fine, I overreacted."

"No you didn't," Hope said. "We should've told you."

I nodded. "Okay so, tell us more."

"I'm a vampire," she blurted.

May opened her mouth in shock. "You know, I wish I had a drink right now so I can do a literal spit take."

Hope took breath. "Yeah maybe… apparently when your aunt kills you for more power, she really kills you but then somehow brings you back as a vampire. Oh and with an added bonus, no magic," she added sarcastically.

"You're not a witch?" May gasped.

"Guess not."

"How the hell does she do that if she's dead?" I asked.

"Maybe some blood transfer spell thing? I don't know, I guess she has a strong foothold on this side."

"A foothold?" May asked.

"A foothold is when someone from the other side has a strong connection to magic to the land of the living," I explained and they both looked at me stunned. "Hey, come on I pay attention in class!"

"He's right, that means that Dahlia has a hold on me, a hold on our world," she sighed. "Maybe thats why she's able to keep my dad for so long trapped in her mind, a normal witch on the other side would've run out of magic long ago."

"Makes sense, so she'll release your dad soon?" May said.

Hope nodded. "Lets Hope for the best… hey are you guys going to stay today?"

I looked at my sister for clarification. "Yes."

"Your parents are letting you right?"

"We have to talk to them again—we may of told them that you almost/could've been dead so…" I said.

"Oh okay," she raised her eye brows. "Keep me updated." She stood up and paced towards the door. "I need to get back to check on my dad, talk to your parents and let me know okay?"

We nodded and saw her out.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Freya POV**

 **Klaus's room  
**  
"Freya you need to relax," Keelin rubbed my shoulders.

"You really do," Davina agreed. "You haven't slept in what—Days?"

"I may not know you very well, but you seem like the type of person who—"

"Is stubborn?" Keelin finished. "She is."

"Dahlia is back, I'll sleep when she's crawled back to hell."

"Freya hey, relax," Keelin ordered.

"Obviously there is no progress," Bonnie added. "He's just laying there."

"He's trapped in her mind."

"But theres nothing we can do," Bonnie reasoned. "We just have to wait this one out. Dahlia is the only one who can release him."

I nodded.

"Go lay down," Keelin commanded.

"Okay fine," I stood up. "Please just tell me when something happened?"

"Of course."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hope POV**

 **The quarter**

"Where were you?" Elijah came up to me as soon as I walked in.

"Woah there," I put my hands up. "Thats creepy. Were you like-stalking me?"

He rolled his eyes. "You seem to be in a better mood."

"Well I just told Ash that I was okay… it was eating me up that he didn't know and she did."

"I understand that," Elijah agreed. "How'd he take it?"

I looked up at him. "He was shocked, didn't expect it. He was happy, but then got mad when he found out May knew and he didn't."

"Understandable," Elijah sighed. "He's interested in you, you know."

"You barely know him," I scoffed, brushing of the comment.

"I've been around for a thousand years, Hope. I can see it in the boys eyes."

My feelings are a mess right now. I don't know what to feel, but I do know I feel _something_ for him. He was my first—second? friend and he will _always_ be special to me. Relationships are something I'm not familiar with, never have been in one. With Ash it seems easy, you never know, it's Christmas and miracles happen.

"Whatever. How's dad?"

"The same. Freya finally took a break, he should be okay soon."

"Good. Hey, do you think I can run out? I need to get something for Ash and May for Christmas."

"Of course, just be back within 2 hours," he reasoned.

I smiled and gave him a hug. "I never asked you, what did you see in there?"

He leaned against the railing and took a breath. "Endless loops, constant sequences. Whenever I called out no one answered. Dahlia was there, she wants revenge."

"I know that. I'm sorry you all went through that I—"

"Hope, we will do anything for you, you know that."

I nodded. "I mean I know but I—I don't—"

"Don't what?" He said seriously.

"I don't want to be a burden."

Shock filled his face as he looked at me disapprovingly. "A burden? Hope if your father heard you call yourself that he would—"

"I know, Elijah."

"You are no burden. If anything you are a savior."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Now be back before your father wakes up, he must still think you're dead."

"Wait what?"

He thinks I'm dead?

"Dahlia told all of us you were dead."

I stumbled for words. "I'll be back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Klaus POV**

"So I'm just supposed to sit here? Wait for you to release me? That's your game seriously?"

I paced around, waiting for her to show her _retched_ face. I had to distract myself from thinking that my daughter was actually dead.

Dahlia was bluffing, 100%. If she needed Hope, why would she kill her? Plus the last vision was proof that she still needed my daughter alive.

"DAHLIA!" I lashed out. I may be trying to keep my cool, but I've been in here for what seems like forever and need to get out as soon as possible.

"Would you stop screaming and talking oh my god," she appeared next to me.

"Let me GO!" I lunged at her only to find her on the other side of the room.

"Anger will get you no where, Nik."

"Don't call me that."

"You're running on anger."

"Anger gets things done."

Dahlia flicked her fingers and we were somewhere else instantly.

"I swear if—"

"Shh," she hushed. "You'll wake the baby."

I followed her eyes down to a baby asleep in a makeshift crib. The child wore wool clothes and a knit hat made of leather. No shoes, only a blanket to keep it warm. I looked around the room we were in, it was a small cabin with wool rugs.

"Turn around," she whisepred.

I turned around and tensed. Esther and Mikel sat in the corner watching the baby sleep.

"Why am I here? What's this even supposed to be? It's not my child."

"No it's not _your_ child, but it's—"

"What do you want to name him?" Mikael asked, his voice soft and tender.

"He looks like a Nik," she smiled.

"He's going to be a warrior, he needs a tougher name then just 'Nik'. How bout—Niklaus?"

Esther smiled down at the baby. "Niklaus Mikaelson."

My lips gaped open. That was _me_ in the crib.

"It's you, Klaus."

"I can see that," I looked her in the eye. "Why am I here? I don't care about when i was a child, I would do anything for forget it."

"Would you?"

"Yes."

"You would take away al lof those memories with your siblings, just because of Mikael?" she scoffed. "I wouldnt. To be fair, I did at one point want to erase Esther from my life, but we're on better terms now, though she isnt please that im doing this now. Would you really erase it all? The memories with your siblings? Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Finn, and hell even little Henrik."

I felt the anger rise at the mention of his name. "Dont talk about him."

"Huh," she smiled. "Thats why."

"Why what?"

"Why you would erase everything. That boy is your biggest burden."

"Henrik was no burden, but I know what is a burden," I looked up at her, dead in the eyes. "You are."

"You can raise your daughter better," she chided and pointed to Esther and Mikael. "Better then _they_ raised _you_."

I felt something knot in my throat. The baby in the crib was so innocent, so small. How was that me? The look in Esther and Mikel's eyes were full of love, no anger or regret or disappointment.

"My little warrior," Mikael whispered to the sleeping child.

"This is a game," I said seriously. "GET ME OUT!"

Within seconds that world I never knew was gone.

"You know you're trying to convince me my daughter is dead, right? Well you just made it perfectly clear that she _isn't_. You wouldn't be trying to get me to leave with you and her if she wasn't."

"I never said she was."

I scoffed a laugh. "Actually, you did."

"And you chose to believe it. I wasn't actually lying fully."

My eyes grew cold. "Fully?"

"She died, yes. But—"

"What did you do?"

The witch smirked.

No not my girl. Not yet.

"You made her a vampire."

"A full tribrid. Every part of her supernatural side is activated, no longer dormant. Well, except the wolf gene, which will come in handy later."

Later.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and pinned her against the wall, my hands around her next. "Are you crazy! She's 15!" I screamed.

"She's stronger then you ever were," she managed.

"She deserved to live out being a witch! Now she's stuck as a vampire for eternity!"

Hope knew that eventually she would have to become a vampire. I nor Hayley would never force her to, but she told us herself that she wants to stay with us forever. But she needed to live out being a witch, learn at the school and save the world with her powers.

But now, now she's one of us. A vampire.

"Oh Niklaus, don't you know anything?" I lifted my hand from her neck and she stumbled to the ground. "You really think I would just drain her magic like that?"

"She's a bloody vampire now."

Dahlia smirked again. "Theres so much more you need to know, Niklaus. How foolish do you think I am?"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Freya POV**

Screw this. Sleep isn't a thing anymore, not to me. I slipped out of my room and snuck into Klaus's. Keelin, Davina and Bonnie fled and migrated to the living room.

From the looks of it no one was in here.

"Freya?" A newly familiar voice said.

I turned aorund. Damn someones here. "Caroline, right?"

The blonde girl nodded. She was sitting on the couch near where Klaus laid. "Bonnie told me you were resting."

"Well I'm pretty restless right now."

"They're right you know," she said. "I'm not an expert but dont witches need to charge their batteries once in awhile?"

"I need to try something else. Klaus isn't waking up and I dont know what to do."

"Give it time—"

"We have!"

She sighed. "Do you have any ideas?"

I thought for a second. Bonnie, Davina and I tried a lot of things, we even tried to send ourselves into Dahlia's mental world.

But we never tried sending someone else into it.

"I do, actually," I looked at her. "You up for it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Caroline POV**

"You want me to go into his mind?"

"Dahlias mind, his mind… I don't really know anymore," Freya said. "But you will try to find him and pull him out."

I felt something churn inside of me. "How do I do that?"

"I dont even know if this is going to work… there's a good chance that you might not find him, a chance that he might not recognize you."

Oh he'll recognize me alright… hopefully.

"Why?"

"Dahlia is probably showing him hallucinations right now."

"Okay," I nodded. "Send me in."

Freya told me to lie down on the couch and started to mumble something, lightly pressing her hands to my forehead. "Good luck," she whispered before I saw darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hope POV**

 **Best Buy**

Who knew that NOLA had a Best Buy? This is where I need to go to get Ash and May's presents.

I didn't really know what to get, but one thing came to my mind, something Ash commented on when I went to their house.

I walked over to a little section with phones. "Hello miss, can I help you?"

I leaned against the counter and looked at the guy working in his blue Best Buy uniform. "Yeah, can I get two iPhone X's?"

The worker tried not to look stunned and offend me, but I could see right through him. "Not to be rude but… aren't you a bit young?"

I laughed. "Yeah well I'm a 15 year old vampire-witch-wolf thing, so I don't really want to mess around now. Actually, no, I have no clue what I am anymore."

The mans mouth gaped open as he stumbled for something to say. "Oh right sorry, you wont remember this, but can I please get those phones?"

"Y-You can't you're too young."

I smirked and leaned closer. "I've had a crappy day, I already compelled a receptionist earlier. My dad is literally comatose right now as I go to a freaking Best Buy in the middle of New Orleans to get my _only_ two friends phones for Christmas, which is in like a day so sorry if I'm a little underage, but I have the money. So, you will let me get the phones, you don't need registration and you don't need my parents, okay?" I compelled. "Also when I leave, you will forget everything that happened, only remember that you sold two phones to a woman for her children."

The man nodded blindly. "What colors?"

"What do you have?"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Caroline POV**

 **Inside Dahlia's mind palace**

I cant believe i'm doing this. Where even am I? A rock wall barricaded an old looking village. Is he there?

Oh god is this really how were going to reunite?

This is all so crazy!

Freya said that this could all be a hallucination, I assume that whatever Klaus sees, I see too.

I will see him in here, the band-aid will be yanked off in this mind prison. I just have to be strong and not get myself freaked out.

You got this Caroline, he'll be happy to see you.

I wandered into the village, running my hand along the real-seeming houses. I moved my hair behind my ear so I could hear everything around me. Nothing came into earshot at first, but then I could hear yelling.

Klaus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Klaus POV**

"I think you're foolish enough to play tricks on _me._ "

Dahlia hummed and then narrowed her eyebrows, as if something was wrong. She opened her mouth and smiled. "We'll talk more later, looks like your family is trying something. Huh, well it's only going to mess with you more."

"No!"

And she was gone.

"DAHLIA! GET BACK HERE!" I screamed.

This is hell. _Literal_ hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Caroline POV**

Seriously is this a joke?

There is _nothing_ here.

"Freya!" I called out. "I can't find anything!"

 _"Keep looking they're there!"_ Her voice called back.

I pouted and connoted to trudge around the area. "Hello?"

"Hello there dear Caroline," a woman voice said behind me. I turned around quickly only to be faced by an older woman with black hair and cold eyes. "I believe you're trying to rescue Niklaus?"

"Actually, I am," I shot back. "But I'm guessing you won't bring me to him."

"Actually, I will," she moved her fingers together and I was somewhere else.

"Dahlia!" I yelled, not seeing the woman anywhere. "I won't be fooled by you," I looked at a closed door in front of me. "If you think I'm walking in there without knowing whats inside then you're—"

In what seemed like a blink of an eye the door in front of me flashed open.

"Caroline?"

 **AN:**

 **Okay so klaroline might finally get in-person scenes together! Well, sorta. If being trapped in Dahlia's mind counts. But will Klaus trust that its her?**


	18. Chapter 18: Welcome Back

**AN:** **Wow okay so I havent updated this story in so long but since it seems to be the most popular one I have, I decided to get back into it. Again, this was writted way before Legaices and the actual season 5 of the originals, so Hope and her friends are totally made up. Also, in a previous chapter I said Ash had light hair, but I'm changing it to darker,if you wanted to picture him a certain way .**

 **Thanks!**

 **xx**

 **Hope POV**

 **Waking home**

 **Midday**

Who knew what the locals and tourists were capable of around here, so I hid the phones inside of my bag incase anyone decided to snatch it. Ash and May will probably think the gift is way too much, or accuse me of compelling, but I don't care anymore. All I want is for dad to wake up, to be okay.

I heard my phone ring in my pocket and saw it was my mom calling me. "Hey mom whats up?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"Geez I'll be there soon. I told Elijah I went out before."

"I know you did but you need to get back here now."

"Why? Whats wrong? Did something happen? I—" I panicked.

"He's awake."

The phone slid down my ear as the line hung up.

Wait _what_?

"W-What?" I whispered into the phone.

"Get home Hope, we need you here baby."

I started to run with vamp speed home, pissed that magic couldn't help me make spell the running to be less obvious.

"Woah, woah there, where you going?" A voice boomed as I slowed down around a corner.

I turned to see a familiar group of boys standing by a street sign. "I'm going home actually," I responded snarkily.

"A lovely lady like you walking the streets alone midday?" A brunette male commented.

"Yup pretty much," I replied.

"Why not we walk you home?" The one furthest to the right smirked.

"I think I'll be fine, thanks," I half scoffed but tried to die down the attitude.

"You were runnin' pretty fast there, especially in them heels," the brunette said. "Why?"

"Actually thats none of your business," I hissed.

They all looked at each other and then back to me before the middle one with jet back hair walked towards me. "I've seen you before, around school."

I looked them over and realized that the reason they're familiar is because—because they're in the wolf pack and this guy is the leader.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Klaus POV**

 **Earlier**

"Caroline?" I breathed, not believing the sight in front of me. There she stood, her blonde locks flowing in waves of gold and her blue eyes bouncing as she looked me over.

"Klaus…"

I might be crazy, but it looks like she had the same reaction as me.

 _Wait._

Noting here is real.

My face darkened and I stood up straight. "Get. Out. Of. My. Head."

"B-But its me, Caroline Forbes," she stepped closer as I backed away. "You know me… I know you do!"

"No this is another trick! I will never take your bargain Dahlia!" I yelled. "And using _her_ to get to me wont to any good."

She stepped back, the imaginary version of her seemed to be hurt.

"Not a trick Niklaus," Dahlia appeared behind me before I lunged at her. "I know what this girl means to you."

"So thats why you conjure a fake one up, hm?" I dared. "Well it's not working because she means _nothing_ to me."

"Oh sweet darling," Dahlia turned over to the fake figment of Caroline. Her beautiful illusion of a face was turned upside down, her eyes quivered as if she was holding back tears. "I guess you can get hurt in here too."

She took a breath and walked towards me. "I was sent here to get you back," she said, voice wavering. She wasn't looking at Dahlia, only me. The vision was souley focused on me. "By Freya."

I blinked a few times. Freya sent her?

She is real, but that could also be the trick in Dahlia's twisted game.

"Lies," the words slipped out of my mouth. "I will not be fooled by false presences of a woman I thought was long gone!"

"This is no false presence, Niklaus," Dahlia walked up next to figment-Caroline. She stroked her hair and looked up at me. "You hurt the actual Caroline Forbes's feelings. She'll never love you."

"Thats it, this is done—" I started to lunge before figment-Caroline pinned Dahlia against a wall.

"Why are you so full of hate? I know that you and Esther made up! Why are you like this now!" She yelled.

"Things happen," was all Dahlia could manage.

"I can snap your neck right here and now, but… you're already dead right? So what good would that do?" She threatened. "We're leaving." She turned around to me after releasing her, her body wavering as she hesitated to step towards me.

"Caroline, is it really you?"

She didn't look up at me, obviously still upset by my words earlier. "Let's just get you home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Rebekah POV  
Klaus's room **

Everyone was piled into Klaus's large room. Freya sat net to Caroline on the couch, making sure the spell was going right.

Keelin, Bonnie and Davina are/were pretty pissed when they found out what Freya did, tricking them and continuing to overwork herself, but they understood.

Nik was still knocked out in a spiritual coma… I like to think that he's just sleeping, sleeping as if he hadn't for a long time—which he normally doesn't anyway—and needs to regain energy. I don't want to think that my brother is being tortured by our aunt with taunting visions of his daughter. He's just sleeping, like when we were kids and shared a small room.

Kol and Davina chatted quietly with Hayley and Elijah over by Klaus's body. Bonnie, Elena and Damon spoke softly too, most likely about Caroline's condition.

I need my brother back, I do. I need him here.

Our vow still stands… always and forever. We may of made the pact when we were nothing more than children, but even today it holds just as strong.

We have hated each other in the past, but in the span of forever, that is just a few minutes. When Marcel and I called Mikael and Nik found out, I thought he would hate me for eternity, but we found a way around it. We'll find a way around this too. We always do.

"Hey what did I miss?" A voice came from the door. I looked up and saw him.

"Marcel!" I jumped up excitedly. He had gone out for the night and returned just now. "I missed you."

"Aw baby I wasn't gone that long, just needed to take care of a few things," he smiled before kissing me with an audience. "How is he?"

"Out cold."

"Who are they?" Marcel gestured to the new faces in the room.

"Oh right," Hayley said. "This is everyone from Mystic Falls, well most of them."

"I'm Elena," Elena greeted, shaking hands with Marcel.

"Damon."

"Hi, i'm Bonnie," Bonnie waved.

"Bonnie is helping us out with the magic problem, thats why they're here early," I told him.

"You all know each other?"

"We all met awhile ago in Mystic Falls. A quiet little town, birth of all magic maybe you've heard of it?" Damon said, dulling it down.

Marcel nodded. "Yeah, Ive heard of it. Who hasnt?"

"He's got a point, every supernatural being knows of Mystic Falls," Elena said.

"What about Hope? I mean I know she was released from that magic-coma-Dahlia-thing, but what about her magic?"

"As far as we know, gone," Davina sighed.

"Poor kid," Marcel frowned.

"And thats Caroline, she's helping to get Nik free." I pointed to Caroline's body laying on the bed.

"Oh wow didn't even see her there," Marcel tried to chuckle under the circumstances. "And how is she helping getting Klaus free?"

"I put her into Dahlia's mind to try and connect with Klaus, hoping to pull him out," Freya told him.

"Will that work?"

"It's better than doing nothing," she argued.

"You're right."

We all sat for awhile, not saying much only small conversations.

"I feel like this is totally hopeless," Freya mumbled. "Caroline should've pulled him out by now."

"I'm sure she's doing her best," Elena defended her friend.

"I believe that, but it needs to be faster."

"Maybe Dahlia got to them," Bonnie gulped.

"Don't think like that," I said. "Maybe Caroline got to her. That girl can talk her way out of hell."

"True," Freya looked at Caroline and Klaus. "They'll wake up soon."

"I believe Caroline can do it," Bonnie said. "She's strong."

"And stubborn," Damon added, getting a look from everyone. "What? She is!"

"I think—" I started before I was cut off by a female gasp, and a male gasp that closely followed suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Klaus POV**

My eyes finally opened, somewhere else now. Where was I now? Another trick, I'm assuming… but Caroline. _She_ was there, and I'm not sure if it was a trick or not. Everything seems like a trick. Some, some sort of twisted, oh so twisted game meant to screw with me! Dahlia is capable of many things, but actually allowing her to see into me… I don't think so.

Freya on the other hand could've sent her… but she doesn't know Freya and she's in Mystic Falls.

"Nik!" I heard Rebekah's faded voice call.

"Klaus!" A few others shouted. I could hear Elijah and Hayley's voices booming above the rest. I felt the back of my head slowly be lifted and someone grabbed onto my hand.

"Nik wake up!" Rebekah said again.

I was staring at the ceiling, a blurry ceiling. Rebekah's blood hair was over my face and she was calling my name and I could feel by head shaking and a loud, very loud ringing in my ears.

"Rebekah?" I managed.

"Nik!"

She sat me up and I looked around. She was behind me, Hayley, Elijah, Kol, Marcel and Freya were in front of me.

"Thank god you're okay!" She stroked my hair and gave me a backwards hug.

 _"Caroline we were so worried!"_ A familiar voice said.

Behind everyone in front of me, I could almost make a group people out. Elena, Damon, Bonnie maybe? All looking at someone on the couch. Davina was there too.

I squinted to try and make it out but no use.

"Dad?!" I heard my daughter burst into the room.

I sat up fully and saw Hope looking at me from he door.

"Hope…"

"Dad!" she cried and ran over, wrapping her arms around me. "I thought you were gone!"

I broke the hug and stroked her hair. "I thought you were gone."

"Elijah told me that Dahlia told you I was dead!"

"You were, she killed you."

"I'm not anymore."

"So she made you a vampire," I replied sadly.

"Apparently."

"She can't seem to do any magic," Freya clarified. "We don't know for sure."

"Time will tell, but i'm alright."

"We have to stay on guard," Elijah said. "Dahlia could try anything."

"We learned that from the Stefan incident," Hayley said.

"Stefan?" A voice said. I looked up, my vision cleared now, to see Damon Salvatore in the flesh… in my room. "What do you mean?"

"A fake-Stefan came and attacked me," Hope told him.

"Fake? What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm guessing it was a figment conjured up by Dahlia," Freya reasoned.

Damon sighed. "Thats some news to hear… and welcome back to the real world. I guess," he shrugged and went to Elena's side.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, Damon."

He gave me a look. "Take it as whatever you want."

I started to stretch, everything seeming numb on my body and my back acing from laying on the floor.

"Why not we leave him for awhile?" Keelin suggested. "I'm no witch doctor but from my diagnosis, you need sleep and rest, Klaus."

I nodded and tried to stand up with Rebekah and Hayley's help.

I saw Bonnie come up to me, my vision clearing up—cleared up enough to see two people run out of the room.

"Thank you, I'm assuming you played a role in this."

"I did, and you're welcome," she smirked. "I'm willing to give you a chance."

"Chance? You don't give me chances. I do what—"

"Hey," she warned. "I'm giving you a chance. Don't screw this up."

"All right?" I looked at her quizzically.

She nodded and left the room.

"All three of us had to figure something out…" Davina added. "We saved your ass," she smiled and hugged me.

"I'm grateful."

Davina smiled and left too.

Once I saw everyone and explained a bit more, they all left except for Freya, Rebekah and Hope.

"Keelin is right you know, you need to go rest," Freya said.

"Coming from you…"

"I will," Freya added.

"Good."

"You know there is someone else you should be thanking," Freya turned to me.

"Thank you Freya."

"Though that is appreciated, I didn't mean me," she smirked. "Get some rest, we'll talk later."

I nodded and saw her off.

"Nik I'm so glad you're okay," Rebekah hugged me.

"She stayed with you," Hope pointed to the couch.

"Aw Bekah, just like old times right?"

Rebekah smiled. "Yes. I'll go fetch you a blood bag Nik, go lie down please," Rebekah said before speeding out the door.

"Dad," Hope walked over to me.

"Yes love?"

"I'm glad you're okay too, you know."

I smiled. "How are your friends?"

"I saw May last night by accident, I needed to clear my head and take a walk."

"And the boy?"

" _Ash_ found out this morning. He was kinda mad that May knew and he didn't."

"That's expected. They're coming, right?"

"Today. I don't know when their parents are going home, but they needed to clear things up with them and make sure it was okay."

"All right."

"Here Nik," Rebekah sped into the room and handed me a blood bag.

"Thank you, sister," I said.

"Now listen to us for a change and get some sleep, we have a party soon."

I started to walk to the door before Rebekah and Hope stopped me.

"Do you not listen to a word we say?" Rebekah scoffed.

"Who's here? Bonnie and Damon talked to me."

"Why?" Hope smirked knowingly.

"I need to make things right—"

"Not now," Rebekah pushed me away. "I'll talk to her."

"So she's here?" I said seriously.

"Go rest," Rebekah ordered and pointed to my bed.

"Fine," I muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Caroline POV**

"Why did you run, Caroline?" Elena asked as we stood by the fountain in the middle of the quarter.

"I dont know I guess the spell messed with my head or something… I felt lightheaded and needed to take a breather. Dahlia is a real bitch," I lied.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Bonnie said as she ran up to us.

"Everything's fine," I said through clenched teeth.

"Okay Care, take it easy I'm going to find Damon," Elena patted my shoulder.

"Okay thanks," I smiled.

"You ran because you didn't want to see him," Bonnie spoke when Elena was out of earshot.

I buried my face in my knees. "I um—he's a dick."

"Why?"

"In her mind, he basically said he didn't care about me."

"Oh…" Bonnie sat next to me. "Care, i'm sure thats not true."

"He said that I was no good, that I should get out."

"Caroline, look I know that I shouldn't be sticking up for the guy, but cut him some slack. He was obviously tortured in there, fake things were probably everywhere. He didn't believe it."

"He told Dahlia that it was no use using me to get to him."

"Listen to what I said, cut him some slack-can't believe i'm saying that, but I am," Bonnie nodded. "And you know you were scared to face him when he knew you were there."

"Look Bonnie, I just need some space right now. I know what I need to do and—"

"I get it. You have time."

"I do?"

"Rebekah is making him sleep it off, who knows how long he'll be out," Bonnie explained. "We concluded that pulling him out of her head was harder because he was exhausted."

"Okay thats good," Caroline shook her head. "I'll do it eventually."

"I know you will,"Bonnie started to walk away. "And Care?"

"Hm?"

"Good job back there."

"Thank you Bon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
